Find Answers In The Heart
by Callalily1013
Summary: He was tortured for speaking up, a Death Eater life he chose to run from- a life of exile. They took him under their wing. Can time change anything? Can Draco learn to have faith in something? Anything? & what will become of the Golden Trio in this chaos?
1. Chapter 1: This Is How I Spent My Summer

**A/N: So people if you don't ship Draco&Hermione then I suggest/highly recommend you go back to the previous page. I hope that you will find this story interesting, I have much in story for Granger and Malfoy. Please read and review :) **

**So here's an idea about what this story is about-**

**The summer before Draco starts his sixth year at Hogwarts he was supposed to go through a trial to become a Death Eater. Something went wrong and he decided to fight for his life and make his own decisions. When he meets his frends they don't remember him at all. Will he have to form new bonds or will he take his life. And will Harry, Hermione, and everyone else give him a chance to make things right. **

_Slanted letter means-memories or flashbacks _

_and_

_**Slantted blod letters mean- thoughts**_

* * *

Find Answers In The Heart

Chapter One: This Is Who I Spent My Summer

Dumbledore stared at the boy that lay on the bed in front of him; it was only three days until Hogwarts would reopen for the new school year. He did not expect this of all things, a Malfoy coming to him for help. Though he felt glad maybe this meant that Draco would be different from his pitiless father.

"How is he?" a cold voice asked as Dumbledore turned to see Severus standing with a blank expression.

"They did not only torture his body, but his mind and soul also." Dumbledore stated as he turned to look at Draco who had just flashed into the Headmaster's office. "Judging by the amount of injury it must have been Lord Voldemort who used the spell on him."

"Is he going to live?" Severus asked as Dumbledore looked at him with a straight face.

He nodded, "The more important question is what do they have in store for young Master Malfoy." Dumbledore said as Snape nodded and looked down at Draco not completely understanding the situation.

'_Draco, duty calls.' Lucius stated as Draco hid the fear from his father as he walked towards him. _

'_I understand father but must I…..' Draco started but soon stopped himself, 'Ready when you are father.' He replied as he felt so much anger in his heart towards his father._

_If only he hadn't been born a Malfoy then he wouldn't have to suffer for him. Sometimes even though he wouldn't ever admit it the reason he hated Potter was because he was the one who 'lived'. Potter was the one destined for greatness and he was a Malfoy fated to be a Death Eater. Potter would always be the one that everyone wanted be like and protect him even though they didn't know him and he, he was one that everyone wanted dead. _

'_Draco, you better be the best Death Eater since my time.' His father warned as Draco found himself hating his father by the second, maybe things would have been better if his father had died when he was younger just like Potter's did. _

_He didn't understand why he felt like this, before summer he was content about becoming a Death Eater but now he just didn't know what he was feeling._

'_Hello, my sweetheart.' Narcissa stated as she took her only son into her arms, 'It will be alright.' She whispered into his ear as Draco gave an angered look on his face. _

'_Hey, my darling nephew!' he heard a crackly voice say as he gave a himself a mental punch. _

'_Bellatrix.' Draco stated with a sarcastic smile and Bellatrix gave a glare. _

_Then she smiled and Draco pulled his head back, 'Is that anyway to greet your auntie Drakie?' she asked as she walked over to Draco and stood behind him. Draco wanted to push away or do something to get away from her because next to her he felt so afraid. _

'_Since I didn't grow up with you around me you can understand why I don't feel like calling you auntie.' Draco stated as he Bellatrix gave him a twisted smile and he turned away. _

'_Aw, your son is such a spoiled sport much like you Narcissa!' Bellatrix shouted as she threw one arm around Draco's shoulder, she had to admit he was far more handsome then her brother-in-law. Draco seemed more independent and even if that didn't sit well with Lucius; Bellatrix could deal unless he bit off more than he could chew. _

'_Bellatrix be nice to the newbie.' Avery spoke as she shot her head towards him and gave a glare which was soon followed by one of her freaky smiles. _

_She sighed, 'Drakie, you got to man up to be one of us.' She said as she grabbed his jaw to make him look at her, 'And don't be afraid to get that pretty boy face of yours a little beaten.' She stated as Draco felt angry but tried everything to hide it. _

'_I understand.' He stated as Bellatrix smiled and gave him a small kiss on the check. _

'_Now that's a good boy! I get why you're so lucky with the ladies.' She smirked as Draco turned away trying desperately not to show her fear. _

_Those last words screamed in her head, she just couldn't understand why Draco said them. _

"Yeah, you and your great Potter triumph again!" Draco taunted as Hermione turned around and glared at him.

"Why don't you stick your ass where someone doesn't mind Malfoy." Hermione stated as she turned and walked away which only angered him more.

Why were Potter and Weasley better than him? What made them more important and more worth fighting for? But the question that screamed through his head was why did he care what a Mudblood thought?

"You know Granger; I thought you were better than that." Draco began to chuckle, "I guess this means that you aren't that much better than me, you pathetic excuse for a wizard." He paused as she turned to retort but was somehow lost in his eyes, she couldn't understand it-his eyes were supposed to be full of rage and disgust but she saw fear and loneliness.

"You Mudbloods make me sick." He said as he turned and mutter the last words, "Always having a choice." He whispered as Hermione watched his back, his shoulders slumped like he was tired.

'_What did he mean by that?' she asked herself over and over, 'Why was Malfoy like that?' she couldn't understand why she wanted to know so badly. 'He's the bad guy….right?' she asked herself not knowing how to answer that question and why it was so difficult. _

'_Hermione, come down stairs darling, dinners ready!' she heard her mother say as she hurried her way to the kitchen._

'_Coming, mom!' she shouted as she picked herself off of the bed and walked towards the door. _

_But as she was walking she felt a terrible pain in her head and she dropped to her knees. Holding her head tightly as though she was trying to stop the pain. She than felt like she was flying somewhere and when she opened her eyes she was in a dark looking room. _

'_Draco, you are a pretty strong boy!' she heard Bellatrix shout with joy as she pranced around the room. 'Cissy, you'd better watch out, your son may be tougher then that husband of yours.' She screamed with happiness as she kneeled down to Draco, 'Sorry, Drakie this isn't the worst part!' she finished as she sprung as she continued to prance around the room. _

_Hermione desperately tried to hide herself until she began to notice that no one saw her. Then she felt a cold presence appear and who other then Voldemort himself shall emerge. He tilted his head sideways as he looked down at Draco, 'Such a sorry state, Bellatrix would you like to begin?...' he paused as he looked over Draco, 'Well re-begin.' He stated as Bellatrix looked towards her little sister who did not shed a tear. _

'_Crucio!' she shouted as she pointed her wand towards Draco's body as Hermione watched him squirm like a worm that was being crushed. _

'_Ahh!' Draco screamed in pain as Hermione looked to his parents who simply stood there watching. _

'_Crucio!' Bellatrix continued but this time spoke the spell with more of a firm tone as Voldemort watched her eyes shine with joy. _

'_!' he continued to yell out but Hermione saw that there were no tears in his eyes. Hermione watched as Draco tried to get back to his feet but was soon kicked by Bellatrix. _

'_Uhh, ah, you have to lay there until it's all over Draco.' Bellatrix stated as she noticed that Voldemort stood to his feet and she turned to him with a bow. _

'_Let us continue shall we?' Voldemort stated as Draco lifted his head to look at him as Voldemort smirked. _

'_Crucio.' He said calmly as he twisted his wand suggesting that it inflicted more pain. Draco's body twisted and turned as he continued to shout out but there for help. _

'_Do something!' Hermione shouted towards his parents who didn't seem to hear a word. 'He's your son!' she screamed not understand how they could stand witnessing this and stay quiet. She may hate the ground he walks upon but no one not even Draco Malfoy deserved this. _

'_Are you done Draco?' Voldemort asked as Draco threw up his head and gave him a look of determination. _

'_No, I am not my Dark Lord.' He replied as Voldemort smirked and looked over at him._

'_This has been going on for a week now Draco, aren't you tired of defending them?' Voldemort questioned as Draco just laid there not responding to him. _

'_A week?' Hermione whispered as she looked closely at Draco's body, bruises, cuts, lacerations-his body was just so….damaged._

'_Lucius, you see what you have done to your son?' He stated as he looked towards the long blonde haired man. 'You get out of line and your son takes the beating.' He smirked as he looked down at Draco and then to Lucius. _

_He looked at Draco looking for some form of fear but he found none, 'Sectumsempra.' He said as Hermione watched the cuts appear on his body, his blood covering the ground around him. 'Had enough Draco?' he questioned again as Draco looked up to the Dark Lord and repeatedly shook his head. _

'_Crucio!' he shouted as Draco once again fell to his knees and tried to grab his chest. Hermione watched as his arms flew around as in search for the area where it hurt the most-but clearly it was everywhere. _

'_Agghh!' Draco shouted as Narcissa looked away not knowing if she could hold back the tears. _

'_You're crying Cissy?' Bellatrix smirked as she looked at Draco's body, 'You know the rules.' She stated as Narcissa's head shot towards Draco. 'Crucio.' Bellatrix's wand in perfect sync with Voldemort's and Draco curled up trying to soften the blow. _

_Hermione watched wanting to help him, yes she hated Malfoy but she couldn't watch them do this to him. Suddenly she felt like she was being pulled back, 'Malfoy!' she shouted as she saw his head turn towards her as his eyes found hers. The last thing she saw was a smirk from Malfoy's lips as she disappeared into the darkness. _

'_Hermione!' her mother called again as Hermione walked slowly down the stairs. _

'_**Was it all a dream?' **__she thought to herself as she continued to walk down the stairs, __**'That couldn't be real could it?**__' she asked herself as she tried to forget about it but it continued to occupy her mind throughout the entire summer._

Draco looked out the Headmaster's window as he recalled what happened this summer. He punched the wall beside him in frustration.

'_Draco, how are you?' Narcissa looked at her son as she walked over to him laying on the floor. She reached for his wand in attempts to heal his wound but was stopped by his hand._

'_Don't mother, you'll just get hurt.' He stated as she pulled her hand away from his wand and gently brushed through his hair. _

'_I-I am-m, so s-s-orry that I let them do this to you.' She sobbed as Draco looked at his mother with grin and then lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. He had already forgotten how long he had been cleaning up his father's messes. _

'_It's fine mother.' He stated as she looked at him and let out a frustrated growl._

'_No, baby boy, it isn't, I can't stand to look at the state you are in.' she whispered as Draco just looked her in the eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. _

'_It will be alright mother.' He reassured as she looked at him with a look of determination Draco was about to ask but he quickly drifted to sleep._

_She leaned down and placed a kiss on her son's forehead, 'I will not let you become one of us.' She whispered as she stood up and looked over her son's body. 'You my son, are not a Death Eater.' She stated as she placed on last kiss on his forehead and exited the room. _

Draco continued to watch the rain fall until he heard the door open and in walked Dumbledore. Draco looked at him thinking of how many ways he could insult the old man but couldn't word them like he used to.

"Ah, Draco I see you're up." He stated as Draco just nodded and watched as Dumbledore walked towards him very cautiously.

"You helped me?" Draco couldn't help to ask as Dumbledore looked down at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked as Draco just glared at the old man but soon remembered his place. "If you do not like your living quarters here you can always leave if you must." He stated as Draco just looked at him with a sad smile he hoped Dumbledore didn't catch.

"And go where?" Draco asked as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Home." Dumbledore suggested as Draco just scoffed and looked at him.

"Not while they house the root of all evil who wishes to rip the living socks off of me." He stated as Dumbledore nodded and looked at him with an interested expression.

He sighed, "So, what do you plan to do now Mister Malfoy." He asked as Draco looked at him and slowly nodded as if he were deciding something.

"Draco." He replied as Dumbledore looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked as Draco took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I don't want to be called Malfoy anymore, just call me Draco." He explained as Dumbledore nodded at the young lad as he kept his eye on him. "And can I come back to Hogwarts?" he asked as Dumbledore smiled up at him, "You are always welcome Draco." He finished as Draco suddenly felt good for the first time in his entire life. He finally got to make a decision on his own and it made him feel relieved.

'_**I hate to admit it but this old man just may be the most remarkable man I have ever met.' **_He thought to himself, _**'So, this is how I spent my summer, finding the strength to decide for myself.' **_


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News, Freaky Future

**Oh, we all know that I don't own Harry Potter :P So, lets get over that shall we.**

**So, Please Read and Review I know it may not seem that romantic but I shall work on it. Please no bashing, that is not appreciated I mean I know Draco love being the bad boy but even the bad boys gotta grow up :D But they can still be slightly bad and a whole lot hot!**

**So! Harry's torn between two sides believing that Draco can do good or Draco's a Malfoy so he is a Death Eater :P I'd like to go with choice one :D**

**Please enjoy 3**

_slanted words - memories, thoughts, freaky futures, & dramtics effects ^^_

* * *

Chapter Two: Bad News, Freaky Future

"Headmaster, sir.." Draco said confused on how to address him as Dumbledore turned from his desk to look at the boy.

"Dumbledore is quite alright Draco." He stated as Draco nodded and felt this funny feeling, he had never been so polite to anyone like this before.

"Alright, Dumbledore, would you mind if I met my friends by the doors?" He asked as Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head and gestured with his hand that it was alright to leave.

"Go Draco." He replied as Draco nodded and walked towards the door and as he looked back to Dumbledore he smiled deeply at him.

Draco walked to the front doors and as they opened he saw many familiar faces. There stood Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. He gave a smirk as he began to walk up to them and just couldn't wait to have that familiar feeling again.

Than the most terrifying thing that could ever happen happened, as Draco walked up to them. They all walked right passed him and as they did Draco turned around with a confused look. "Blaise!" Draco shouted as he began to walk towards them and they turned around with slightly dirty, confused looks.

"Do I know you?" Blaise asked with a look of superiority as Draco's head pulled back.

"It's me- Draco Malfoy." He stated as Blaise just turned to look at Theodore who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Sorry man, you must have me confused with someone else." Blaise finished as he gave Draco one last look and walked away followed by the others.

Leaving Draco in confusion, even at Hogwarts he didn't seem that important. He let out a growl as he punched the stone wall beside him, _**'This doesn't make sense!' **_he shouted in his head as he completely ignored the burning feeling his fist was giving off.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione stated as they walked into Hogwarts together it seemed that Ron was going to be a little late. She watched as Harry turned to her with a confused look as Hermione gave him a nervous smile.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked as he watched her play with her fingers and then looked up at him.

"Harry do you think that you can be in two places at once?" Hermione questioned as Harry turned and gave her a confused yet funny smile and she just waited for him to answer.

"Well I guess so, I mean that isn't something I find hard to believe after I found out I was a wizard." Harry replied as Hermione just stayed silent and she turned to look at him. "Nothing seems impossible anymore."

"Never mind, it's probably nothing." She said as she shook her head and Harry slowly nodded slightly confused.

"Look at him, he is so cute!" they heard a girl with blonde hair say to a group of other girls as they walked past.

"He looks so lost though." Another stated.

"Doesn't matter, he just looks gorgeous." Someone else replied.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at who they were talking about and when they did they saw the last person they would ever expect. There sat Draco Malfoy with a look of distraught all over his face and somehow that made both Harry and Hermione uncomfortable.

Draco went over that scene over and over in his head, there must have been something he could have done to stop them. He couldn't understand how this could happen, he already lost his mother and when he finally thought something would be okay.

He lifted his head though he didn't know why his head turned to look left. There he saw Hermione and Harry standing side by side staring straight at him. This made him angry partly because they were together but he thought they looked at him through pity. He may have lost a lot of things and he may have done some stupid things but he wasn't going to let _them _pity him.

Draco rose to his feet not bothering to look at them, he didn't need this- he may hate the fact that he was a Malfoy but he would not be pitied.

Hermione felt the need to go up and talk to him until she suddenly remembered she wasn't Draco's friend, heck he hated her existence. What could she possibly give or do that would make him think any other way.

He entered the headmaster's office, to say he was angry was an understatement. He walked towards Dumbledore's desk turning left and right in search of the old man. He couldn't see him as he picked his hand up and combed through his light blonde hair and sighed.

"Frustrated are we?" he heard a voice asked as he turned in the direction of the voice. He looked towards the shelves and at the small room on the side but couldn't see anyone.

"Up here, genius." The voice finished as Draco looked up towards the top of the bookshelf and saw the old, worn out, sorting hat.

"So, you were the one talking." Draco stated as the hat smiled down at him.

"Quite the catch aren't you." The hat replied as Draco just scoffed and stared up at it.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he asked with an impatient look as the sorting hat just let out a laugh.

"You aren't a patient one, no wonder why you were in Slytherin." The hat stated as Draco just glared at him and then collected himself once again.

"You're one to talk, you over used….." He paused as he went over what the sorting hat had just said, "What do you mean were?" he asked as the sorting hat stopped smiling and looked away.

"They didn't tell you?" the sorting hat questioned as Draco growled and took a step closer.

"What didn't they tell me?" Draco questioned as the hat just smiled and before Draco could grab a hold of it, it had jumped to the other shelf. Draco sighed as he began to chase the hat around the office for about one minute.

"Bloody hell, what the heck am I doing?" he asked himself as he stood to take a deep breath, "It's a hat for god's sakes." He replied as he saw the tip of the sorting hat sticking out of a corner.

Draco moved slowly towards it making sure that it didn't know he was approaching. With one swift movement he grabbed the tip and pulled it out of the corner. "I got you, you stinking old bag!" he replied as he wiggled it around so that it would face him.

"Now, talk." He commanded as the sorting hat just stared at him and he sat down tightly gripping the hat.

"Dumbledore, I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry said as he ran up to the old man who turned to smile at him.

"Harry, just the young lad I wanted to talk to." He replied as Harry smiled and continued to walk beside him. "We have things to discuss, please follow me to my office." He finished as Harry nodded and followed him.

"You stupid!..." Draco shouted as he roughly played with the sorting hat, throwing it up in the air.

"It wasn't my choice." The hat replied, "Well, actually it was but that's not the point!" Draco heard it shout as he just grunted and pulled it down to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor!" Draco shouted as he pulled the hat close to his face as he gave it a death glare.

"Well, you are so tough." The hat replied as Draco lifted it and pulled it onto his head.

"Say Slytherin!" Draco demanded as the hat just tightened around his head and he let out a groan of pain.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted as Draco tugged on the tip.

"Slytherin!" Draco yelled as they heard the door open and they both turned to see who had entered.

They watched as Dumbledore entered with a look of entertainment as the hat leaned down to Draco's ear, "Gryffindor." It whispered as Draco grabbed it and rose to his feet putting it in front of Dumbledore.

"What is it talking about?" Draco asked full of confusion as he saw Harry enter behind Dumbledore.

"Ah, Draco come sit." Dumbledore said as he glared at Harry but soon followed Dumbledore's order. Dumbledore watched as Harry took a step to exit but the door shut, "You too, Harry I want to speak with you." He stated as Harry reluctantly walked towards him and Draco.

"It seems as though you two aren't as welcoming to one another." Dumbledore stated as Draco and Harry exchanged look which ended with a glare.

"Well, if you're done stating the obvious, I want to talk to you about something." Draco said as Dumbledore turned to look at Harry who was boiling in his seat.

"You know Malfoy, Dumbledore may not be your father but show a bit of respect." Harry spat as he turned and glared at Draco who just smirked at him.

"Oh, I apologize my highness, or should I refer to you as 'the boy who lived'?" Draco asked cockily which only angered Harry more as he was about to rise from his seat; they were both stopped by Dumbledore's hand.

"You two aren't going to waste my time bickering like a married couple, I have to discuss something important with you both." Dumbledore explained as they turned and put their full attention on him.

"I understand that the sorting hat has delivered some impossible new to you." Dumbledore stated as he looked at Draco who just sunk into the chair with a bit of annoyance.

"And if it did." He replied as Dumbledore watched Draco's uneasiness grow with a hint of interest.

"Well, I would you to tell Harry what it told you." Dumbledore stated as Draco just glared at him and then look a glance at Harry then back to him.

"As if, so he can pity me? I sure as hell don't need any pity from Potter." Draco spat as Harry tried his best to contain the urge to pull out his wand and blow Draco's head off.

"So you've been moved to Gryffindor big whoop." The sorting hat said as Draco looked up at it and reached to pull out his wand.

"Moved to Gryffindor?" Harry muttered in disbelief, "Is that even possible?" he questioned himself as he looked up to Dumbledore to see any signs of false statements, but he understood just by Dumbledore's eyes that it was true.

"You see Harry this is something that must be done." Dumbledore explained as Draco jumped to his feet with a look of anger and frustration but in his eyes there was nothing more then confusion.

"I won't be a part of Gryffindor! I am a Slytherin!" he shouted as Dumbledore stared at him, "You can't expect me to be okay with this." Draco finished as he tried his hardest not to hit something-anything.

"No, Draco, we do not expect you to be okay with any of this." He heard a voice say as his heartbeat quickened immensely, he turned to see his mother standing there.

"M-mother." He whispered as she smiled up at him as he walked over to her.

"You, my little prince, must listen to what Dumbledore says." She said as she lifted her head and used it to cup his cheek, "He will keep you safe from, the Death Eaters, your father, Bellatrix….." she paused as she looked into his eyes, "and from the Dark Lord."

"But.." he started but was soon stopped but her finger on his lips as she once again looked into his eyes.

"You must know that your friends can't remember you and it is not Dumbledore's doing." Narcissa sighed as she held onto her son, "It was mine, Draco." She stated as she looked at Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, I have something to say to my son, may I borrow him for just a moment?" she asked as Dumbledore smiled at her and gave her a nod.

Narcissa took Draco's hand and led him out the door, with a confused and stunned Draco following behind.

"Harry, I need to speak with you and I must ask in advance that you keep an open mind." Dumbledore said as he looked Harry in the eyes and watched him give his full attention to him.

Narcissa had taken Draco down to the hill that lead to Hagrid's hut, "You must have a million questions I am sorry son but I don't have time to answer all of them."

"What do you mean your doing?" Draco asked as his mother looked over the scenery with a faint smile.

"I could not allow you to become one of us Draco." She paused as she walked up to him and held his cheek, "You are my son and I will not allow you to get hurt any longer." She said with tears on the edges of her eyes as Draco watched his mother in this miserable state.

"You chose this fate, as did I." she responded as she pulled him into her arms, "You cannot undo what you have done and neither can I-but.." she stopped as she lifted his chin so that he was looking up at her, "you need to know that even if I could go back and change what I have done. I would make the same choices a million times over."

"Ma…." He stared into her eyes as she let out a small cry of pain.

"You must trust Dumbledore, Draco, and you cannot be a part of Slytherin anymore." She said as he watched her with wretched eyes, "You deserve so much better then Slytherin and I know it will be hard; you changing so suddenly and so fast."

She paused collecting herself, "But you must have faith in yourself and believe that you can do good because I know you can. So, make a decision not based on what you know but what your heart feels."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked in a low tone which nearly broke her heart.

"I did something that may have put me in danger." She started as Draco's head shot up as thought he wanted to argue with her about something, "but none of that matters anymore, you aren't the same boy you were in the beginning of summer."

She paused as he watched her carefully, "and I am so proud of you, but you need to stand up for yourself." She pulled him into a hug as he clutched onto her shoulders tightly.

"Why do you sound like you're going somewhere?" he asked as his mother pushed him and made him look into her eyes when though he tried not to.

"I have to go into hiding." She said as Draco shook his head in disagreement his mother trying to hold his head still.

"Let me go with you." Draco replied as she nodded her head at him and gripped his shoulders.

"You are much safer here, and I know that you don't like Potter." She said as he completely ignored the fact that he wanted to rip his eyes out. "But he is not as bad as you think Draco, let him try to get to know you and try to understand him." She explained as she held her tears back but as for her son he was letting his tears flow.

"I promise you that you will always have me with you." Narcissa said as she pulled away and dig into her pocket for something, "Your aunt would have killed me for this but." She said as she pulled a medallion that had a golden lion on it, "My sister Andromeda, you don't know her because she was exiled after marrying a Mudblood. She gave this to me, gosh, I was so blinded by everything that I thought I was right shunning her like that-but I would give anything to have taken that back."

"Mother." Draco said as if he was trying to plead with her.

"No, Draco, if you are here I know that you will be safe." She said as she reached up to hold his cheek, "You may feel lost as of now, but you will find what you are looking for and it may be in the place you least expected it to be." She stated as he turned away trying to blink away this _dream, _but that was the sad part this wasn't a dream.

He closed his eyes not wanting to see her face for he feared that it would be the last time he did.

"_I love you Draco." _He heard in a whisper as he felt this mother kiss his forehead but as he quickly opened his eyes. She had vanished just like the wind and there it went the last thing he was fighting for.

He clenched his fist as he did he felt something hard in the center of his hand, he opened it and observed that the medallion his mother had given him was there.

Then in a second he felt as if he was being pulled through the air and when he looked around he noticed that he was standing on a beach.

He felt the wind blowing through him and he felt a sense of relief from it and as took in the smell of the ocean he felt relaxed.

'_Malfoy, I didn't think you'd show up.' _

Draco heard a voice say as he turned and saw someone who looked a lot like Harry. Though, he was taller than Harry was now and looked more mature and as he pulled his hand up to scratch his head Draco noticed a golden wedding band on his left hand right finger.

'_Of course I would show up Potter – it is my wedding day, you arse.' _

He heard another voice answer as he turned to see someone who looked very much like him. But, he was about a foot taller than he was now and looked much more mature. He was dressed in pure white suit top and pants that were as black as night. His shoes were very shiny that the falling sun reflected strong off of them. The top of his suit was unbuttoned and he wore no tie as he held a glass of whiskey in his hand.

'_You're drinking? On your wedding day." _The older Potter asked as the older Draco just looked at him and shrugged.

'_It helps kill the nerves.' _Draco replied as Harry looked at him and smiled.

'_Trust me it gets easier after the honeymoon.' _

'_It does?'_

'_No, actually it doesn't.' _Harry stated at a slightly wide-eyed Malfoy. _'I'm just pulling your leg Malfoy, you'll be fine.'_

'_Thanks at least one of us thinks so.' _

'_You'll be fine, besides what can't Draco Malfoy do?' _

'_Apparently get married without having to lean on the trusty shoulder of old Bell's.' _

'_You look really happy.' _Harry stated as Draco looked at him and smiled-one of the things that even after all these years Harry had found amazing.

'_Incorrect Potter- I am happy.' _

'_Just go get married!' _Harry said pushing Draco's shoulder who was laughing at the man.

Draco was suddenly pulled back and discovered he was still standing in the same spot. He went over what he just saw repeatedly, Harry and him being all chummy-chummy- now that seemed very farfetched.

'_Draco, he is a good lad- stubborn, immensely but no he is not his father's son.' _Harry heard those kind but serious words Dumbledore had been telling him.

'_He was just like Voldemort once was misguided, mislead-misunderstood, but you see that is the difference between the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, and Draco. He believes that he can do some good and if he wants to fight for that then I must stand beside him and encourage him to try his best.'_ Dumbledore paused as looked at Harry as if trying to see what was going through his head.

'_You may not like this Harry but Draco- he and you aren't that different, granted you are much decisive on what you want to do and he may be a bit delayed but that is no reason to not give him a chance to show his true determination.'_

'_He is a Gryffindor now Harry and it is expected that he may have trouble fitting in, but don't let others tell you what to do Harry- you are one of the few people I know who have a heart much larger then this world.' _

Harry couldn't understand why did Draco turn to them and why only now? Was he afraid of Voldemort? Did he think that Harry the boy who lived- the same Harry he tormented for five years would just so willingly forgive him?

Draco was very confusing much like a puzzle that came in thousands of pieces but the sad thing was that there wasn't any guide on how to piece him back together. He may admit that Draco was damned and pathetic but he would try just one last chance for him to show him that he wasn't fooling around.

But the last and most frightening thing came to mind, _'How is Hermione and Ron going to take this?'_ he thought to himself clearly afraid to list down the answers.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bit of the Truth

**Well, this is the next chapter! Yay! Aha go Dramione! I am sorry to ask but can I please have people review on this story. I need to have some support I know that it is not much but it does mean a lot! Thank you so much **

**Ms. Mimi Elphie- Amy**

**kataragurl27**

**That'sSusanToYou**

**Merteuil**

**kurosendo **

**El'Caliente**

**You are the reason that I continue to write my story, please review because that means so much! Thank you once again and I hope that I don't ask to much. Love you! **

* * *

"_The truth is we never truly know how a person feels, none of us do. So all we can do is trust that what they say is how they feel."-Unknown_

Chapter Three: A Bit of the Truth

Draco walked behind Harry as he questioned himself to whether or not he should stun Harry. It wouldn't do him any good but it would give him a good laugh. After all that he was told it was something he desperately needed.

"Would you hurry up Malfoy, we still need to find you some robes." Harry stated as Draco stopped in his tracks a glare on his face.

"Whatever for Potter?" Draco demanded spating out his name with venom as Harry turned around to look at him with an irritated and an isn't-it-obvious look.

"You aren't in Slytherin anymore." Harry stated as Draco took a step back and had to realize it all over again, the funny thing was that this time hurt just as bad as the first.

"Well, I just hope you won't make me look like a complete buffoon." Draco stated as he began to walk no longer behind Harry but beside him.

"You know that I don't trust you right?" Harry said with venom in his tone as Draco gave him a smirk.

"Stating the obvious are we Potter? You don't trust me and I don't trust you- don't worry the feeling is mutual." Draco replied as his walked ahead Harry watching his back while wanting to curse him.

"You better not be playing some joke Malfoy, because if I find out that you are just spying on us-"he stopped as Draco gave him a look of anger and turned his full attention on Harry.

"Oh, please Potter not everything that I do must be or involves you and your little rescue party." Draco spat with the old Slytherin Prince attitude as Harry then felt a rush of familiarity go through him. This must have been the first time he felt that Malfoy was being Malfoy.

"Just so we understand one another." Harry said as Draco rolled his eyes and continued to walk with Harry.

Hermione walked through the large halls of Hogwarts as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She was slightly angry that neither Harry nor Ginny were at the Great Hall. Ginny stated that she would be there but there was not one sign of her and as for Harry she hadn't seen him since they entered the grounds.

"Oh, are you as gorgeous as always Miss. Granger." The fat lady said as Hermione smiled at the familiar face.

"At least one of us thinks so." Hermione said with a giggle as the fat lady laughed along with her. "Have you by any chance seen Harry?" she asked as the fat lady smiled.

"He came just a few minutes ago with…" she paused as she looked at Hermione. "You'll understand when you enter, now password?" she asked as Hermione nodded her head.

"Butter beer." Hermione said as the common room door flew open and she walked inside. It was very obvious that someone had already been inside and as she walked towards the stairs to the girl's wing she heard a loud boom.

**A Few Minutes Earlier **

"How have you been since summer?" Harry asked the fat lady who smiled deeply at him.

"As good as you can imagine being stuck on this wall." She replied as her eyes fell to the blonde boy standing beside Harry.

"Who is this?" she asked with interest as she saw Harry look at her.

"Malfoy." Harry replied as Draco looked at him with a bit of irritation.

"Malfoy, isn't he supposed to be with _Slytherin_?" she asked not with anger but more of curiosity.

"It's very complicated." Harry replied as he looked at Draco, "He's Draco Malfoy otherwise known as the Former Slytherin Prince." He finished with a bit of taunting at the last words.

"Ahaha," Draco let out a very fake laugh as he glared at Harry, "Hilarious Potter -really." He finished as he and Harry entered the common room.

"You can't be serious!" Harry heard Draco shout from behind the door as Harry put his arms across his chest.

"What's the matter Malfoy? It makes your arse look big?" Harry stated sarcastically as Draco glared through the door.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." He said through the door as Harry just leaned against the wall.

"You've been in there for over thirty minutes, you take longer then Hermione." Harry said as Draco just ignored his complaints.

"I look ridiculous." Draco replied as Harry walked towards the door,

"Will you just come out here?" Harry said as he tried to keep himself calm.

"No." Draco replied with much determination in his voice there was no way he'd walk out looking so stupid.

"I will break down this door." Harry warned as Draco looked at himself in the mirror as he mimicked Harry's tone. "Don't mimic me!" Harry shouted as Draco smirked at the mirror.

"You aren't getting me out of here- it's not like you're doing to blow down the door." Draco simply stated as Harry laughed he hadn't thought of that but if it will get the little Slytherin princess prince get out of the bathroom-why not.

"Well, I tried being civil Malfoy but if you're gonna be a git about this then; what other choice do I have?" Harry said as he raised his wand and pointed it towards the door, "Bombarda!" Harry shouted as Draco found cover not wanting to get hurt in Harry's one man riot.

After all the smoke had vanished and the pieces of the now blow door fell Harry looked into the restroom. Hearing loud coughs coming from deep in the restroom Harry squinted his eyes trying to see Draco. Then a few seconds later he saw blonde hair emerge from all of the grey smoke. Malfoy coughing hard from the smoke glared as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, and I'm the immature one huh, Potter?" Draco asked Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked up at him.

"You can't say you didn't deserve it." Harry reasoned as Draco tilted his head- he got him there; having Draco in your life, tormenting you must have been unbearable.

Though, there was no one that knew that fact better than the one and only Hermione Jean Granger. He thought of her for a second, how she looked so concentrated when she was in the middle of a lesson, or how her bushy, curly brown hair stood apart from the rest. Though, it had to be the fact that she was the _only _girl that ever punched him in the face or at all for that matter.

And low and behold who other then Miss. Hermione Jean Granger to appear standing behind Harry with what was that a look of disgust.

_Big surprise _Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione's lips pulled into a tight position, her eyebrows bunched toward the middle of her forehead, and her eyes showed the fact that she was angry-very angry.

"What is _it _doing here?" Hermione spat as she glared at Draco and Harry turned to look at her. Thinking to himself that maybe Hermione attacking him won't be as bad as he envisioned; what was the worst that could happen she could make him bleed, punch him (again) – turn him into a ferret (oh, right that already happened).

"Hermione, we…I can explain." Harry said as he put his hands up gesturing Hermione not to attack Draco. Hermione slowly lowered her wand; her head facing Harry's and in her eyes showed the distinctive emotion of trust. There were many things Hermione could do and trusting Harry was definitely one of them.

"It had better be something practical." Hermione replied as she looked at Harry sternly, "Or I will hex him." She said with venom as she looked at Draco.

Draco who did not seem to want to help Harry in this matter simply gave Hermione a large Draco Malfoy smirk, "Don't worry Granger- it's been done before." He said as he lifted his eyebrows repetitively as Hermione glared at him.

"You shouldn't feel special; you aren't the first." He irked Hermione as Harry shot him an irritated look that meant to say _not helping._

"Harry, you better make this one quick, or Malfoy is going to be seeing double for a long time." Hermione finished as Harry gestured her to go back down to the common room. As he waited for Draco to catch up to him,

"You're not making this easy Malfoy." Harry commented as Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Draco Malfoy aren't I?" He stated more then he questioned as Harry looked at him with a not-an-excuse expression.

"We'd better hurry wouldn't want Granger to get her knickers in a twist." Draco finished as Harry understood and agreed on that fact; Hermione was pretty much inflexible unless given plausible evidence.

"Alright, I have been tolerant able this far have I not? Explain to me how….Malfoy is even able to step foot in this room without you blowing him up." Hermione questioned as she exchanged looks between Draco and Harry though her expression was unmoving.

"It isn't something I want to say without Malfoy giving the go ahead." Harry replied as Hermione looked at Harry as though he had grown a third eye than shot a glance toward Draco.

"I guess there is no avoiding it huh?" Draco said with a bit of irony in his tone as he looked down at his hands,

"Well, I don't know how to start this off but I guess I should tell you that I'm not a Death Eater." He paused as he sat back on the couch sighing deeply,

"Big whoop right? I just never imagine things would turn out like this." Draco stopped as he spared a glance at Harry and then towards Hermione, he could not read either of their expressions.

"Alright then, every wizard or witch that wishes to become a Death Eater must go through a trial. At first it didn't seem like much, something simple as torturing a few people I assumed. I never expected that we too would go through a bit of torture ourselves." He paused as he looked at Harry and Hermione not wanting to see pity but to his surprise there was none – all there was, was patience.

"Well, you can see that my father was arrested at the end of our fifth year, and much to the Dark Lord's detest. That prophecy was supposed to be my father's one-way ticket to redemption before that the Dark Lord was nearly intolerant towards my father." He said as he closed his eyes as though he was trying to hide the pain in them,

"As you know they; being the Dark Lord and my aun..." he stopped not wanting to refer to Bellatrix as his relative, "Bellatrix Lestrange, had broken my father and the other Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

Draco said as he used his wand and made a cup of Butter Beer appear on the table, "They went back to my home or the Malfoy Manor, and there _he _gave my father an ear full. Saying if he couldn't handle a few weak teenaged wizards then how could he possibly expect to hold his own when the real fight came?"

Draco then again stopped and took a sip out of the cup and as he put it on the table, he began to nod his head as though he still couldn't believe something.

"My mother stood there; quiet and obedient, how I despise that he brought her into this. Yeah, sure she did marry him, biggest mistake of her life and I have to say that her second was having such a_ pathetic_ excuse for a _son._" He said as Hermione observed that in his voice hid no remorse for having said something like that. And Hermione knew something was wrong if there was anything Malfoy loved it was himself.

Draco coughed to clear his voice, "So, to make atonement for his screw ups he would have to do something _you-know-who_ ordered him to and that didn't come as a surprise to him- at first." He added with venom in his tone and Hermione hadn't heard him so disgusted towards something before-even her.

"_He _pointed his wand to my mother, she stood there froze in place; completely terrified. I watched as my father stood there though no fear was seen in his physical form though there was in his eyes- I could see he was more frightened then my mother." Draco paused as he sighed again obviously uneasy from the company.

"Then the Dark Lord's lips pulled into a large smirk, the biggest I have ever seen. He turned to my father and help out his wand to him, _'You've chosen this path Lucius.' _He said with darkness in his eyes something darker then the black sky. _'You will deal the punishment.' _He added as I desperately tried to hold back the urge of attacking my father myself. There was no movement, not a single word for a few moments, than I glanced and saw that my father was reaching for it." Draco paused as Harry and Hermione watched him tightly clench his fist until his knuckles were nearly white.

Hermione didn't know why she felt the need to hold his hand she felt like trying to stop him. Harry watched as he saw Draco in a state that he had never shown before, he hadn't ever shown anyone that he could be weak. And he always thought that Draco would rather die than do something as closely related to this. But he could almost relate to Draco or at least what he was going through; losing his parents to Voldemort though the only difference was that Draco driven to believe that the dark was the only path.

"The next thing I know my hand is reaching out to slap my father's away. I just didn't notice that uhh... The wand was still in his hands and I knocked it out of them. I looked around and everyone's eyes were on me, Bellatrix looked furious as if she wanted to assault me then and there." He paused as if he was trying to get composed one again.

"I remember _his _eyes looking down at me with utter repulsion, I never expected to see him so angry but I couldn't watch my mum go through something like that for someone as pitiable as my father." Draco stopped though it seemed like he had so much more to tell he had dropped it at that.

"After that everything else became dark and I awoke with this feeling of wanting _him _dead." He paused as he looked to Harry, who watched him very closely,

"But I _know _that I can't stop him alone." He stated as he turned to look at the two of them, "I know that this is going to sound more than a little insane but I want to h-h-help you take him down." Draco said as Harry watched with a small smile on his face, for the first time Draco sounded human.

"Well, since you are on the good side of Professor Dumbledore, you can get a chance but screw it up and it's done Malfoy." Harry said as Draco looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You're so kind aren't ya Potter." Draco said with a snicker not wanting Harry or Hermione to think that they were growing on him.

"I like to think so." Hermione replied as Draco looked at her with that cocky smirk of his.

"Isn't that right, Granger?" Draco said stressing that name of hers there was no kindest in his voice.

"Feel fortunate that I let you keep that tongue of yours Malfoy." Hermione spat hoping that Draco would get the hint to shut his mouth.

"Why, thank you Granger, I have never seen you be so generous." Draco stated in a sarcastic tone as Hermione gave him a Hermione-hating-Draco look which Draco responded by smiling.

"Aha, you are so funny Malfoy; I guess that's the only good trait you have." Hermione said sarcastically as Draco shot her a look of annoyance.

"Bet you think that's pretty funny Granger." Draco spat as Hermione looked at him with a look of daring.

"Hilarious- actually." Hermione added as Draco held back the urge to say something rude to her because Harry was sitting in the room.

"Ha, sarcasm- I think that's your good quality Granger, you should thank your Muggle parents for that." Draco stated not noting how cruel this voice sounded like and it was only after the fact that he realized that it came out a bit too nasty. Draco's eyes widened as he realized what he had said but as he looked at Hermione he didn't see anger or sadness, her eyes were blank almost like they were dead.

"Uh…I…" Draco started by was interrupted by the common room door flying open and someone entered.

"Harry, you aren't gonna believe this." Draco heard a familiar voice but not one he was glad to hear as he turned and saw a tall red head standing by the door. Ron had a large smile on his face but as his eyes traveled around the room and met the blonde figure his smile lowered into an angered frown.

"I think I must be dreaming, because I just thought I saw Malfoy- foul, worthless Malfoy in the Gryffindor common room." Ron started as he looked at Draco who stood at his feet not an ounce of fear on his face. Ron blinked continuously hoping that the blonde figure would disappear.

"Sorry to disappoint Weasel-Bee, but I'm as real as that red head of yours." Draco said with a superior tone in his voice,

"At least I think that it's real." Draco added as he looked up to Ron's hair as Ron made a move to jump for him.

"Ron, Malfoy, stop it!" Harry shouted as they both looked at him Harry meeting an angry look and an amused one.

"Harry, what are you doing? This is Malfoy, the same Malfoy that made our lives dreadful for the last…I don't know- five years." Ron stated as Hermione looked at him understanding why Ron deserved to feel like this but she felt like she was leaning more to Draco's side then to him.

"Aw, hurt the weasel's feelings did I?" Draco asked with a taunting tone as Ron glared angrily trying to hurdle his way to Draco.

"Ron, you don't understand, Draco isn't bad….well, he isn't as bad as he was before, so he's less bad. Do you get what I'm saying?" Harry tried to explain as Ron stopped and looked at him giving him a look of disbelief.

"When have you or you." He said as he looked at Harry and then to Hermione, "ever known _Malfoy _to have a good bone in his body? The guy ruins Christmas and makes is look like a foolish holiday, _Christmas." _Ron stressed trying to convince them that they were wrong and he was the right one.

"Maybe you're just angry because you can't spend the holidays with your beloved Granger." Draco suggested as Hermione looked irritated at Draco but a bit at herself as well. It wasn't anger because he said that Ron and she couldn't spend the holidays together it was because he referred to her as Ron's property.

"Shut your mouth you stupid Death Eater!" Ron shouted with venom as he watched Draco's amused face turn into one filled with aversion.

"Ron…" Harry started as he tried to stop the argument from growing because Draco looked like he was at his breaking point.

"No, Harry, this is _Malfoy_!"

_Don't call me that. _Draco felt a voice inside him shout with fury.

"He would sell us out for information if it meant that he could be on _his _Dark Lord's good side. It only makes sense he comes here in hopes that we will believe him and he gains our trust. Then he turns us over to the Dark Lord and we are as good as dead. He's a _Malfoy _and his father's a Death Eater and you know as well as I do that little old Malfoy here loves his daddy's praise more than anything." Ron explained not wanting to be too mean but wanting to get his point through.

_Stop it weasel or I'll make you hurt, I'll make you see things through a different view. I will make you suffer. _Draco said to himself, he was so angry at himself, his father, and basically anyone in a five meter radius. He wanted them to know what it was like for him, all that time for the entire summer. He wanted them to see what he had gone through, what he had done, and what he was standing for. All that torture, all that pain, they didn't know who he was and it angered him even more.

"He's just his daddy's little puppet and Voldemort's little pet." Ron added as Draco's eyelids shot open glaring intently at him as he tried to reach for his wand. Weasel needed to be taught a lesson, one that would make him regret saying that but as Draco reached into his robe he couldn't find the strength to pull out his wand.

_Just do it. _He heard a voice trying to make him listen but why couldn't he find the hate to do it.

"**You chose this fate, as did I. You cannot undo what you have done and neither can I-but…you need to know that even if I could go back and change what I have done. I would make the same choices a million times over."**

He heard his mother's voice echo in his head as he clutched onto his wand. He wanted to teach Ron a lesson, no weasel needed to be taught a lesson but for the first time he couldn't find it in his heart to hurt him. He should have hexed him, he easily could have after being taught so many things from his aunt but he just did want to?

"I maybe a lot of things _Weasel _but my daddy's little puppet and Voldemort's little pet aren't one of them." Draco spat with venom at the thought of the two didn't anyone at least try to understand where he was coming from.

"You don't know anything and why should I expect you too, having a brain the size of a walnut. _But _don't you go and make any false accusations about something you have not the slightest idea on." He added with the same attitude as the old Malfoy-No he need to let this out Ron didn't deserve any respect from him.

"Oh, wait you're a Weaseley what else are they good for? But I highly recommend that you shut that thing on your face you call a mouth." Draco said as they truly heard his normal tone speak as he stood and walked to the door. He held himself with resentment as he exited the door there were no other words spoken as he left.

"Ron, you don't know what's going on." Harry said as he looked at the red head with a bit of disappointment in his actions.

"You're bloody right I don't." Ron said with sarcasm itched on his tone. "Why are you welcoming Death Eaters in here as though you've been old time mates?" Ron asked with curiosity in his voice as he looked at Harry and Hermione with a raised brow.

"First off we didn't welcome in any Death Eaters and second of all Malfoy is trying to become a part of the Order." Hermione explained as she stood with her arms crossed displaying her annoyance. She knew that if anyone had a right to be angry with Malfoy it was Harry. He tried to make Harry's life a living hell; it was just Malfoy it was what he did as often as he took a breath.

"Who in their bloody mind would actually think that Draco Malfoy is trying to better himself?" Ron asked with doubt in his voice and on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry added as he looked at Ron and then to Hermione as he took a sigh.

"Ron, something happened this summer and Professor Dumbledore asked me to help Malfoy." Harry elucidated as Ron looked at him clearly confused as Harry sighed and sat down.

"Ronald, you don't think that we'd let Malfoy in here without a perfect good motive do you?" Hermione asked giving Ron an alert expression, as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't like this idea anymore then you do but as part of the Order we are to help all those in need of security from Voldemort." Hermione added as she looked at Ron with a look of disappointment,

"Even those who weren't so good to begin with." She finished as she made her way to the door as Harry and Ron watched her.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked with concern because she was angry and she tended to do reckless things when she was angry.

"Anywhere but here." Hermione replied not looking back as they watched her curly brown hair bounce as she walked quickly out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry who nodded his head as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'll explain it to you, come on." Harry replied as he took a seat and Ron followed shortly after while he took a bad of candies from the table and began to chew on them.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall with great hast as her eyes caught onto a familiar red haired girl. "Ginny!" Hermione called as the red head reluctantly turned to look at her, her head turned to the ground as quick as a whisper. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she walked over to meet her as Ginny nodded her head and then lifted it slightly.

"I'm fine Mione." Ginny replied as Hermione looked at her with deeply concerned eyes.

"Ginny…" Hermione started as Ginny in response just shook her head and Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really fine, Mione." Ginny added as Hermione heard the distress in her tone as she just hid her head in Hermione's shoulder.

"Let's go and get something to calm you down." Hermione suggested as she began to walk her arm supporting Ginny's back as Ginny gave her a frail smile.

"You really are stubborn— huh Mione?" Ginny asked as Hermione gave her a bright smile as she looked to Ginny.

"Thank my Muggle parents for that one." Hermione replied as Ginny looked at her a bit confused as Hermione just gave a small laugh,

"At least that's what a little birdie told me." She added as Ginny smiled at her optimism in such a situation, for she knew that if anyone could bring up her spirits Hermione Jean Granger could.

_I guess Malfoy— is going to have to wait. _Hermione thought to herself as she and Ginny made their way to find something to eat.

As Draco made his way as far away from the school as possible, if it were possible he would leave the grounds but with the force field and the Aurors everywhere that was pretty impossible. Though, he needed to get away and clear his head or he would lose all his self control.

* * *

**Thank you and hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) Uhh... **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: A Thestral I'll Call Veritas

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I owned Draco Malfoy but the world is very cruel. **

**I would like to give thanks to all the people who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story, I will continue to write and I hope that you all and many others will be there to support my story. **

**T H A N K Y O U; **

**Ms. Mimi Elphie- Amy **

**kataragurl27**

**That'sSusanToYou**

**Merteuil **

**kurosendo **

**El' Caliente **

**BellaSand**

**rachelg1630**

**Seventh Scythe**

**I means a lot that you have taken the time to read my story and review it. I would like to hear more from you so please do not hesitate to leave a review. Though, no bashing :)**

**Well, then since that is done with- here you go! **

**E N J O Y :**

* * *

"_We find it easier to mingle with others similar to us, it is not because we are afraid of people who are different- it is because we fear that we may not understand where either of us comes from." -unknown_

Chapter Four: A Thestral I'll Call Veritas

Draco made his way to fresh air because for the past few days he felt like a caged bird. He didn't know why there was such a large pain in his chest and he didn't know the cause and it irritated him much more.

_Weasel-Bee, what a pathetic excuse for a wizard._

Draco heard himself say as a large smirk formed on his face. There were countless things he could do to Ron and he didn't understand why he hadn't done them.

_What was the use?_

He asked himself as he sighed and he looked up to the sky. What could he be possibly capable of that would threaten Voldemort, if anything Draco was useless and he knew it. He didn't need to have anyone tell him, he was weak and couldn't hold his own in the real world. Though, he didn't fear death it was more of what Voldemort would do before that moment that terrified him.

Draco didn't understand this feeling in him; it was so much easier when he was younger. He always felt superior even if it was something trivial to others, he didn't have to make any decisions. But now, as Voldemort endangered his existence he was given a choice or maybe he finally realized the choice was always his he just never owned up to it.

He noticed that his legs traveled further and further away from the castle. He didn't know where he was going or how he would get there all he knew was that he wanted to be somewhere far away.

He desired the sky and how untouchable it was; how no matter how complex life was, that outlook would make him forget all his problems -even for just a while.

Hermione watched as Ginny walked away with Dean; a smile plastered on her face. Ginny had just told her how things between her and Dean where becoming complicated. There were accusations and assumptions and things got heated from time to time but Ginny seemed happy and what more could Hermione ask for.

All she could say was that if Dean had ever hurt her either physically or mentally she would hex him into next week. After a while she finally got back to her original purpose of leaving the common room. She would never admit it out loud but she was worried about Draco. Not completely concerned but she couldn't help but wonder how he was taking care of himself, if her dream or vision proved right. Then what he had to have gone through was something that he couldn't talk about no matter how much he would need to.

She had to agree that what he said made complete sense but it was as though he wasn't telling the entire truth. It felt like he didn't want anybody to hear everything that happened in summer. It was like he was holding back on something as though he didn't want to admit how he actually felt.

She couldn't imagine how hurt he must have been, knowing that his father was beyond help, his mother dropped from the face of the earth, his friends know nothing of him, and he was placed into a house where no one can stand him. Granted he was wicked, and him being a Malfoy didn't help in the long run.

After all he was Draco Malfoy but to have no one to turn to and everyone doubtful about your every action- even Draco Malfoy needed a lending hand. So, she would help him in the name of Godric Gryffindor, she'd help him and nothing more.

Draco continued on his way as he finally realized that he drifted into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't care though, he wanted something to happen, he wanted to get hurt, and he wanted it to stop. The pain he had gone through, everything he knew, and the feelings he had gone through, he needed them to vanish. Because if they didn't, if he kept those feelings inside of him it would before long crush his entire being.

He kept walking as he watched countless number of trees pass his path and before he knew it he had traveled deep into the forest. As he took a look around he found that he had no idea where he had wondered off to. So, he decided to take a seat on a large rock for a while because his legs had been aching but he couldn't find the will to stop.

He felt a small ray of sunshine lay on his cheek as lifted his head up to see a gap between the green leaves. The sun hurt his face, the heat felt nearly unbearable, though it was a question of whether or not that was his skin talking or his heart. He watched as the harsh wind blew against the trees that covered the forest. He looked around the forest the breeze blowing against his pale white skin as he took in his surroundings.

He remembered the last time he was here it was his third year and he was carried out by Hagrid. If he remembered correctly it was because that Hippogriff- Buckbeak was its name had injured him. It had only reminded him of how much of a crybaby he was at that age.

For Merlin's sake the claws hardly scratched his arm, he just wanted everyone's attention shifted from the Boy-Who-Lived onto him. He never understood why everyone admired Potter, 'Famous' Harry Potter, so he survived Voldemort's death strike. Why was it that he was marked worthy just for that?

It all brought him back to his second year, word had gotten out that Harry was on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Once that was out it was hell for Draco, for he would not hear the end of it from his father. He sat alone on his bed looking over a book that he was given from his mum just before the year started.

"_Draco, a letter just came for you." He heard a voice say on the other side of the door as he glared at it for a while. _

"_Then send it in you idiot." He replied as he saw the envelope fly through the bottom opening of the door. _

"_**Draco." **__he heard the letter say as he winced at the voice that spoke. He was expected a letter from his father but not so soon, he was hoping of preparing himself for the lecture in advance. _

"_Yes, father?" he asked as he looked at the letter fly closer and closer toward him. _

"_**What's this I hear, that Potter has been asked to join the Quidditch team for Gryffindor." **__It said as Draco nodded his head in irritation, the letter waiting for a reply. _

"_Yes, father its true." Draco replied as he lay lazily on his bed. _

"_**Then why haven't you tried out for the Slytherin team?" **__it questioned as Draco wanted to jump at it and rip it to shreds._

"_I didn't feel like it."Draco said as he saw the letter glare if it could anyway. _

"_**That is no excuse, you know how to work a broomstick, and you have known since you were little. And as a Malfoy you are not to dishonor this family by not taking up this challenge against 'Harry Potter'. I will make arrangements for you to be **_**put **_**on the team immediately." **__The letter finished as it ripped itself into pieces and fell to the ground as Draco stared at it. _

_He rubbed his shoe on top of it in frustration; it had been years since the last time he rode a broom. Sure it was fun when he was little but that was because he wanted to do it. But now he would have to play for his father and that changed everything. _

Everything he did was just to prove that he was better than Harry but as usual he failed. It should have been easy at least that was what he thought at the time but it is hard to beat someone who is good at everything. And all his failures angered his father who talked and talked about how weak he was being. He was constantly reminded about how inferior he was to him by his own father. Someone he thought was supposed to be proud of him and protect him.

"Reality sucks." Draco said as he dropped his head and looked at the ground near his feet. He closed his eyes as he let the wind calm him down and lift a bit of his burden. Though as he sat silently for a few moments then he heard a loud screech. His head flew up as he looked around to see what had made the sound but did not see anything in his sights.

He took a breath as he slumped his shoulders and then pulled the medallion out of his pocket. He let his slender fingers brush against the golden medallion stopping them when they reached the red jewel in the middle of the pendant. He looked closely as he the jewel shined brightly against the sun which made Draco wonder what sort of jewel it was.

Then he heard the same loud screech as he again lifted his head and saw a creature in the shadow parts of the trees. He watched as he saw long, bony horse legs walk out of the shady areas of the forest. The creature took steps closer and closer as it revealed that it was a leathery looking horse. Draco watched as it spread open its leather like wings and noticed how rubbery it look. It continued to reveal itself as Draco saw its entire body; it was a leathery horse that had what looked like large bat wings.

Draco was amazed by its eyes, they looked like a pale blue and it was so skinny that you could see its bones. Its head was very narrow and it really did look like a horse. That is when he remembered his friend Theodore Nott talking about them, leathery horse-like creatures with bat like wings. He mentioned that they looked very hideous and did not say much more than that.

That is when he recalled that goof Hagrid had discussed their species before during class. He had said that they could only be seen by those who have seen death or witnessed someone die vice versa. Now that he thought about it they weren't as unsightly as Nott had set them out to be. They were actually very fascinating creatures it was just that some people did not have the privilege of setting their eyes upon them.

Because after you look past their appearances you will notice how glorious they truly were. They are different in looks that's for sure but they weren't as bad as people made them out to be. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that the Thestral (that was what they were called) had made its way to stand in front of him.

Draco rose his head so that his met the Thestral's own, he looked at their eyes met each others. Grayish blue ones looking into pale blue ones though Draco could not explain the feeling he was experiencing. It felt like he couldn't hide what he was truly feeling and as soon as he glanced upon those pale blue eyes that it was simple.

"Don't ya feel lucky? You can be complete unseen while I gotta face everyone." He spoke as the Thestral looked down at him and he watched as it gave him a blank face.

"You get to run away and I gotta stay here and act like I can hack it- pretty stupid considering I can't." he sighed as he continued.

"So are those wings for show or can you actually fly?" he continued as he was answered by another blank look he shook his head as he asked himself what he was doing. He closed his eyes as he dropped his head once again and then heard another screeched but when he raised his head the Thestral was no longer standing there.

"Might as well head back." He told himself as he stood and his feet began to move toward the direction he had come from.

But as he turned he saw the Thestral lowering its front to him gesturing Draco to get on top of it. Draco raised an eyebrow as the Thestral stood there waiting, "I suppose that means you want me to ride you?" he asked as the Thestral still stood silently and patiently.

"Well, what else do I got to lose?" he asked himself as he shrugged his shoulders and lifted himself onto the Thestral. Than without warning the Thestral spread its wings and took off in flight luckily for Draco he quickly grabbed onto its mane. Draco could feel a smile form on his face as they flew between the trees and entered the sky above them.

For some reason when he was up high like on the roof of a building or flying through the clouds he didn't feel as caged as when he was down there. He felt free that where was nothing holding him back, he didn't have to be 'Draco-the vile git' or 'Malfoy- the loser pureblood' he was just unbound by everything.

A part of him wished that he could stay up there forever than he wouldn't have to face his problems. He wouldn't have to accept the fact that his father didn't give a rat's ass about him, his mum dropped from the face of the earth, or that Voldemort was after his demise. Though he knew that he would have to come back down sometime, but for now, just this moment he could be free to be whomever he wanted to be.

Hermione stood at the exit of the hall that looked out to the hill over Hagrid's place. This place brought back pleasant memories when she punched Malfoy, when she and Harry were able to save Buckbeak. She couldn't help but smile she didn't have to put on a strong front when she was alone. She didn't have to be 'fix-it Hermione' when she stood there watching as the sky turned from blue to a pinkish orange she felt like she was back home.

They were already sixteen and things were only about to get far more complicated. Voldemort would be trying to close in on not only Harry but her, Ron, and now Malfoy, and a part of her didn't want to accept how screwed up things were becoming. They were only kids, all of them and yet it would be their responsibilities of not only the Wizarding world but also the Muggle world. All those lives would be in their hands and it was honestly difficult to say but they may not have what it takes to do it.

She was a Muggle what could she possibly do if it really came down to it. She wasn't a natural like Ginny or as driven as Harry was and she definitely did not have the pureblood like Draco. She can't do what they do she is more sensible and practical and she didn't know what that counted for.

She was so deep in thought that she continued to stand there in completely silence. Not one word had escaped her mouth since she had walked down here. Though for now all she would do for now was concentrate on the time given to her she would just do what she always does and work through it.

When the Thestral landed Draco patted its head and lifted himself off of it. He looked at it and gave it a smirk,

"I like you- you got that devil-may-care attitude." He told it as he lifted his right hand and gently pet its cheek as the Thestral stood there looking content.

"So, you don't have a name huh?" He asked as the Thestral gave no answer and he nodded his head.

"I'll take that as a no, well, we should name you. Everyone deserves a name right?" He questioned as he was answered once again with silence and he continued, "Let's see, a good name…." he paused in deep thought as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I've got it- I'll call you Veritas." He said as he looked at the Thestral, "Because for some odd reason I just seem to see the truth when I am near you." He said as he pet Veritas and then noticed how dark it had gotten.

"I better be off, take care til I see you again Veritas." Draco said lazily as he made his way out of the Forbidden Forest only if he knew who he'd met up there.

Hermione still stood there in deep thought so deep that she didn't realize that Draco was walking up her way. Draco who was a bit tired and hungry didn't want to lift his head as he walked slowly up. He just needed to gather a bit of strength before he faced the Golden Trio again.

Draco who wasn't paying attention and Hermione who also did the same didn't see that they were in the way of each other. It was only a few moments later that they collided into each other sending them both to the ground. Though, Draco's body was lying on top of Hermione's who was now completely alert. Chocolate brown eyes came into view and met grayish blue ones as Hermione quickly lifted her arms and roughly pushed Draco off of her.

"You foul git!" Hermione shouted at Draco who sat trying to collect himself as he rose to his feet and dusted himself.

"I know you _think _that you are irresistible to every single girl who can't possibly keep their hands off of you but I stress that you do not lump me with such."

"Oh, that sounds so lovely coming from the Muggle-born princess." Draco replied not realizing what he said as Hermione looked up at him with disgust in her eyes.

"Oh, yes and how was your day so far _former _Slytherin prince?" Hermione asked with sarcasm laced in her tone as she raised an eyebrow to Draco.

"You filthy Gryffindork." Draco spat as Hermione gave him a small smile in return as she dusted herself.

"Hmm, well what does that make you? See when you call me a Gryffindork Malfoy you are referring to yourself as well." Hermione reasoned as Draco stopped to recollect what he had just said. Out of all the things he did he couldn't believe that she was using his words against him.

"Well-.." he started trying to figure out how to shut her up but to do that to Hermione Granger was pretty much impossible.

"Oh, could it be? Malfoy is at a loss for words?" she asked sarcastically, "Don't worry I seem to have that affect on people." She added as Draco snickered from the side of her seeming to find amusement from her wannabe superior attitude.

"Yeah, it ain't the only thing you make people feel. Though I wouldn't have guessed but seriously _Granger _do you want to stand here all night with your intelligent conversation or do you want to help me help your rescue squad?" he inquired as Hermione pulled her arms across her chest obviously in deep thought.

"Well, seeing as Dumbly put up a barrier that'll keep out the Death Eaters I have all year Granger." He added as Hermione's eyes shot up to him with a look of anger. "I don't usually wait for _anything _but I have time to kill."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked with a slightly defeated voice as Draco gave a small smirk.

"To tell you the truth—" Draco paused as the suspense began to kill Hermione for the silence was beginning to frighten her.

"I want to be a part of the Order." Draco said as he stood there shoulders slumped, and his long arms leading into his pockets where his slender hands were. Hermione noticed that his blonde hair had grown longer then the last year and it was now hanging over his forehead.

Hermione stared at him completely shaken by the words that had just come from his mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at him as he stood there in silence as though he was waiting for her approval. Her eyes searched desperately for a lie so that she may catch him in an act. Though that wasn't the case in his eyes he did not hide anything and that made Hermione feel somewhat frightened.

_Draco Malfoy? _

_Lucius's son – a Death Eater's son wants to be part of the Order? _

_I think I have finally lost it. _

Hermione heard herself say as she didn't know how to answer him back. This was something she would have never expected and what was she supposed to do?

* * *

**Hope you like it & you leave a review ^.^**

**Preview for the next chapter; **

_**"It was my father's favorite class." **_

_**"Now, I feel if I do well in this class it's a one-way ticket to fuck's ville." **_

**Also ;**

_**'You're a filthy, lying, pureblood, Death Eater Malfoy!"**_

_**"Well- you know what weasel? At least I don't lack all the screws in my brain-"**_

**Toon in for more :) **

**Lots of Love, **

**Always&Forever, **

**Callalily1013**


	5. Chapter 5: Who the Real Monster Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did there would be a Dramione ending :) Sadly, I don't must the world be so cruel ;/**

**Thanks to all the fans :) I love you all so much ^^**

**Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy**

**kataragurl27**

**That'sSusanToYou**

**Merteuil**

**kurosendo**

**El'Caliente**

**juventus**

**PeterPan-Angel1992**

**Thanks for all the reviews 3, faves, alerts, and anything else. I will continue writing and I hope that you like this chapter and tune in for more. Because I plan a lot for Draco and Hermione and I hope that you will find it interesting, adding my own thing to this story because hey- you gotta write your heart out sometimes don't you. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'_People only see what they are prepared to see.' – Ashleigh Brillant _

Chapter Five: Who the Real Monster Is

'**I want to be a part of the Order.' **

He said that about a week ago and he still couldn't believe that he did. He sat quietly as he remembered what Hermione had told him after his proposal. He was waiting for the time to come to meet the group that dared to risk their lives for something that seemed like an illusion.

'_I will see what we can arrange with Professor Dumbledore.' _

He heard her voice say in his mind as he felt a bit anxious because he truly didn't believe that they would trust him _ever. _But that wasn't time to be worrying about that he had to get back to reality.

School had started over two weeks ago; to say Draco had a very rough time fitting in would be an understatement. Though he just tried to concentrate on his studies more than anything the stress was beginning to get to him. It did take a load off his shoulders when he decided not to take Defense Against the Dark Arts this year due to fact Snape was the professor. He did everything to avoid meeting up with the aloof professor in the halls and spent most of his time in the Astronomy Tower or in the Forbidden Forest with Veritas.

He looked around his Potions class and the only thought that crossed his mind was _boring. _He didn't enjoy his Potions class now that Slughorn was teaching he honestly believed that Snape was a far better professor. When he chose favorites at least he didn't really single anyone out but this old man was driving him crazy.

It may have been the fact that Slughorn acted as though he was as dumb as the weasel. If there was any class that Draco Malfoy excelled at it was Potions but it seemed that Slughorn didn't take that into account. It began to hit the back of his head over and over at the fact that he didn't like Slughorn's rude attitude.

He noticed as his eyes traveled up the old man's body as he gave himself a small sarcastic laugh. He knew that all the professors had favorites but this old man did nothing to hide it. His favoritism problem made Draco begin to dread taking this class for the year. He began to think that skipping his class for a few days maybe a very, very good idea.

He stood facing Neville who gave a small glare and looked away which made Draco smirk. Longbottom had grown a bit since he last saw him heck he was practically towering over his lanky figure. Though some things never changed because Neville still hated him and he could understand that and it only made him a bit happy that some things stayed the same.

He noticed as Neville's eyes traveled his way as Draco turned towards him with a large smirk, "Longbottom, if you're gonna curse me then for Merlin's sake just get it done with. And if not I suggest that you pay more attention to what you're putting in that cauldron than your devilishly handsome classmate." He finished eyeing the pot as Neville quickly resumed what he was previously doing.

"Mr. Malfoy, should you be talking at this moment or doing your assignment?" Slughorn turned all his attention to Draco who gave an irritated look and looked over to him. This old man was surely after his downfall, no wonder all Slytherins were known to be ruthless.

"Yeah sorry sir." Draco stated with an apology that was obviously a fake one and he topped if off with giving the old professor a silly smile and Slughorn responded by giving him a fake smile.

Slughorn looked over the room and then turned back to Draco, "How about you switch places with Wallenby?" Slughorn said as he looked over to the tall red head who seemed like he wanted to object but didn't.

"Quickly now, Wallenby, Malfoy." He added as Ron walked from his table which was across Harry and Hermione's working place.

"You know what they say the knowledge of the smartest person may rub off on the struggling student."

Slughorn said as Draco held back the glare that he wanted to give him and he decided to walk where Ron was. Ron reluctantly made his way to where Draco recently sat with slumped shoulders. Draco walked with his head looking at the ground as he and Ron passed each other Ron rudely bumped his shoulder against Draco's and continued on his way.

Draco caught himself eyeing the cauldron that sat in front of Lavender Brown wanting to grab it and slam it against the weasel's head. He imagined the scene in his head and he had to think twice before he carried himself to Harry and Hermione.

He glanced up to his right as he observed Hermione deeply concentrated on her studies. She probably didn't even know that her hair was as frizzy as a blow fish, than again she was Hermione Granger- she probably didn't care anyway.

He then looked to his left to see that Potter had a nice rhythm as he worked and before he knew it class was over.

Draco grabbed his book and as he was about to make his way toward the door he was stopped by Slughorn's voice.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stay back I'd like to have a word with the both of you." He stated as Hermione slowly looked up at him with a nervous smile clearly she was trying to conceal he discomfort.

"Alrighty, I can assume you two are acquainted?" Slughorn asked as he sat in his chair with a bright smile on his face which even made Draco feel uncomfortable.

Hermione's shoulders tensed as Draco's eyebrow rose.

"I guess you can say so sir." Hermione replied as her right and moved to grab her elbow her body hugging herself.

"Well, then Miss Granger I would like to request your assistance in helping Mr. Malfoy pick up his work in his class. I suppose that neither of you have any after class activities to attend to."

Slughorn added as Hermione stood there in thought as Draco's eyes traveled to her. He didn't understand why he needed to past the class he was perfectly fine with a failing grade. It didn't mean much when Voldemort was after your head at least that is what he believed.

"No sir I do not." Hermione replied as Slughorn looked at her with bright eyes and a large smile.

"Excellent, excellent." He said with a joyfully tone as Hermione felt a twist in her gut. She didn't enjoy potions and she would never admit it out loud but she would rather have Snape her Potions professor then Slughorn.

"So, will you Miss Granger? I understand that it may be difficult to ask but I didn't want to bother Mr. Potter with such a troublesome task." He finished as Draco gave a glare as Slughorn turned away and Hermione faked a smile.

'_Yup, he hates me. I don't believe this just because he likes Harry he'll throw everything down to me.' _

Hermione thought to herself with a fake smile as she tried not to let her annoyance get the better of her. She looked over to Draco who stood there silently but she didn't register how her eyes looked him up and down. She didn't know how different he looked in Gryffindor robes until this very moment. He seemed to be much more approachable and the aura he gave off was more laid back. He didn't seem so unpleasant to be around and the black bags under his eyes seemed to vanish a bit at a time.

"Seeing as you asked I suppose there in no alternative." Hermione explained as Slughorn gave her a smile that seemed very creepy.

"Splendid!" He said as he clapped his hands with a lazy yawn, "I will see you two during your free period." He added as Hermione nodded and grabbed her books while she slung her back over her shoulder. She looked to see where Draco was but he was already had one foot out the door as she followed suit.

She watched as Draco walked in front of her, his hand shoved in his pockets with his shoulders slumped. He seemed more edgy then usual and it began to bother Hermione due to the fact that he wasn't supposed to act like that. Once they were a few feet away Hermione bit her lip as she was thinking of how to start a conversation with him. She decided to just get out there and say it because she wasn't one to hold back on her opinions.

"You aren't wit-less Malfoy and you seemed to pass Potions perfectly before. Why are you letting this class go?" Hermione asked her eyes filled with pure curiosity but not judgmental. She watched as Draco stopped for a second as though in thought but then continued on his way.

She didn't think he would answer her and she understood that she had no right to ask that question. But if she wanted to believe that Draco wanted to change he would have to show her that he believed he wanted to change also.

"It was my father's favorite class."

Draco replied in a whisper so low that she could only hear, "He used to tell me all the time how much he loved it. And while Snape taught the class I didn't really think much about my father." He paused obvious that it was difficult for him to say.

"Now, I feel if I do well in this class it's a one-way trip to fuck's ville." Draco said in a tone that sounded so defeated but he didn't turn back to look at her- not once.

"Does that answer your question Granger?" He asked as Hermione was pulled from her imagination from his husky voice as she watched his slender back moving in an uneasy movement.

Without another word Draco walked away from her leaving her there to wonder what had just happened. She observed as he walked further and further away though his words were still echoing in her head.

"Unfortunately it does." She said replying to his question in silence it was beyond her and she didn't understand why she felt the need to defend him.

He was Draco Malfoy and he was more than capable of protecting himself but lately that was to question. He often left his guard down almost like he was purposely acting like he couldn't defend himself. This was preposterous because though he was a slimy git and a spoiled brat he did know how to cast spells.

Though the real mystery would be how the Order would react to Draco's sudden courageous act. To be truthful she didn't think they would consider it in the slightest; he did have his entire existence working against him. She just had a feeling that she would have to be play referee not only between Draco and Ron but also the adults.

"Password?" the fat lady asked with a very strict tone but Draco could swear that she was warming up to him. He gave himself a very small and unnoticeable smile as he turned up to look at the portrait.

"Butter Beer." He said flatly as the fat lady gave a tiny smile and the portrait flew open as Draco entered. He looked around in the room he was still trying to figure out why it surprised him every single time to enter that common room. The walls were far to red or a golden yellow, the portraits that hung seemed far exceptional, and the people inside just annoyed the hell out of him.

He looked around to see Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Brown, Bell, Patil and big surprise the weasel. He knew that he wouldn't be welcomed with open arms but this whole go-to-hell-Malfoy attitude was beginning to get on his nerves. He looked around trying to find the Boy Wonder because he needed to ask him something.

"Where's Potter?" He asked civilly though the way he said 'Potter' was still the same as always. He didn't think they would answer so he decided to check up in the room.

"Why so you can curse him too?" Seamus asked with venom as his eyes glared at Draco who looked slowly over his shoulder at him his eyes- deadly.

"We don't know how or why you did it Malfoy but you'll never be a part of our house." He added as Draco turned completely around as he stood his body in a lazy position with his arms crossed over his chest. Seamus looked like he was trying to get on Draco's nerves but he stood there arms crossed and a large grin plastered on his face.

He couldn't believe how idiotic some Gryffindorks could be it wasn't as though he was asking them to marry him.

"Haven't we already gone over this Finnigan?" Draco asked in a challenging tone as Seamus glared deadly at Draco who stood unaffected.

"I'm here whether you like it or not- and believe me I would rather live in the forest with the centaurs and the Thestrals than with you Gryffindorks but you know sometimes you just gotta deal." He added with a very snarky tone in his voice that made everyone in the room second guess his loyalty.

"You see what I don't get?" Seamus began with angered tone,

"why us?" he added with mockery in his voice,

"You all out of Death Eaters to run to?" he finished as he gave Draco a glare and Draco returned it with a killer look in his grayish blue eyes. Before anyone could expect it Draco sped his way to Seamus and roughly pushed Seamus causing him to fall onto the desk behind him.

He glared at Draco who stood there the only anger that was shown was in his eyes. He didn't want to hold it back anymore they wanted to pay dirty they picked the wrong Malfoy.

"Sod off Malfoy; we don't socialize with Death Eaters." He heard a familiar voice say as he turned his head to look at an angry red head who stood about a few inches taller than him.

"Hmm— could have fooled me weasel, I mean first your beloved brother ditches you for the Ministry and you never knew the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Draco said with an eyebrow raised clearly he wanted to challenge Ron's patience and it was obviously working.

Ron wasn't trying to be to mean but he needed to make Draco know where he stood. He wasn't about to fake a friendly act just because Harry and Hermione did and that was partly what made him angry. Draco made their lives a nightmare, tormenting Hermione for not being of 'worthy' blood, envying Harry for being the hero that Draco could only dream of being, and that stupid song he made about his family. Draco needed to know how horrible he made people's lives and Ron was going to show him.

"Well in that case I guess a 'I could say the same' is in order, seeing as how it is so difficult for you to communicate with us is just proof that you have Death Eater blood kicking in your veins." Ron stated as Draco's grin of entertainment quickly pulled up into a furious smile. Seamus and Dean could tell by how Draco's figure looked indicated that he was going to create chaos.

"Seriously, you don't actually think that we're so thick to believe that dumb, old act you and your Death Eater mummy pulled do you?" Ron asked in a mocking tone as everyone felt the tension in the room grow. Ron didn't know what he was saying but he wouldn't fall for Draco's little act.

"You're daddy is a Death Eater, you're mummy is a Death Eater, and little Drakie will be a Death Eater too." Ron added and as soon as those words left his mouth Draco lunged forward his fist stretched out prepared to come into contact with Ron's face.

'_Can't take the heat Drakie? Going to cry to your mummy?' _

Memories flashed into his head at the use of that name his aunt, tortured his existence. She made him try to believe that she was doing it to make worthy of working with her precious Dark Lord. She crushed him trying to force him to summit and that _laugh _echoed in his head. He's gray blue eyes locked onto the red head and he made the worse mistake of making himself the target of Draco's anger.

In a matter of seconds Draco's fist collided with Ron's jaw sending him stumbling a few steps back. Ron's eyes came back into focus as they searched the room to find Draco's figure. His eyes pulled up in a wrathful way as he looked lethally at Draco not letting him out of his sight. He quickly straightened his back as he clenched his fists so tightly that they turned a crimson red.

And before Neville could leap to grab hold him Ron leaped forward and punched Draco in the stomach. After the punch Ron delivered he gave the blonde a smirk seeing that he knocked the wind out of him. Draco fell to his knees clutching onto his stomach very tightly as though he was trying to lessen the pain. Before he could collect himself he was punched on his chin by Ron who caused him to fly back into the wall.

It took a few moments for Draco to realize where he was and the aching pain in his chin and stomach didn't help. His grayish blue eyes fluttered open as his vision became clearer and he was up on his feet without much of a problem.

The rest of them stood silently a part of them wanting to stop what was happening and the other encouraging it to continue. Without much hesitation Draco and Ron were in a full on fist fight though neither of them considering the consequences.

"That's enough!" Harry shouted as he and Neville pulled Draco off of Ron holding him firmly about five feet away from the red head.

Draco stared deadly at Ron who was weighed down by Seamus and Dean though they looked a bit tired from the pull Ron was causing. Harry looked at Ron who had a bruised left eye and a cut on the right side of his face not to mention the countless bruises on his arms, legs, and chest.

His eyes traveled to his arms as he looked down at Draco who's eyes did not shift from Ron's. He looked him over noting the bruised right eye and the cut on the left side of his lip.

'_Ironic.' _He thought to himself as he looked at the two for even he assumed it would be him attacking Draco first not Ron. He just hoped that this would be a onetime only thing and maybe this would make Ron and Draco come to a sort of truce.

"You are a filthy, lying, pureblood, Death Eater Malfoy!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs making sure everyone in the common room heard what he said.

Draco pulled roughly on Neville and Harry's hold as he tried to yank away from them unmistakably ready to strike him.

"Well- you know what weasel at least I don't lack _all _the screws in my brain, than again yours is probably too small to contain anything." Draco spat with venom as he watched Ron struggle against Dean and Seamus's hold much to his amusement.

"My father maybe a Death Eater so being a cruel bastard is sorta in the job description but what's your father's excuse?" He added as Ron yanked on air trying desperately to attack Draco's beaten body.

"I said enough!" Harry shouted startling everyone in the room as all their eyes turned towards him. Draco looked up at him his eyes telling Harry to mind his own business or he'd have to take the next punch.

"Just let me at him Harry, I'll teach him a lesson." Ron suggested as Draco gave a snicker as his head veered to Draco's direction seeing a smirk on his face.

"What could you possibly know that would interest me in the slightest? _Weasley?" _Draco inquired making it known that he didn't think his family knew pretty much anything.

"Besides you know being useless?"

"The fact that after this war you're gonna end up screwed just like your daddy." Ron stated as Draco's hand swiftly made its way to the pocket of his robes and pulled out his wand. Before he could position it facing Ron a brown haired know-it-all pulled her wand on him.

"Expelliamus!" Hermione's voice shouted as Draco's wand flies out of his hand and into the corner of the room. Draco's grayish blue eyes filled with fury fixed onto Hermione's face and her self-righteous posture made something in him crack.

He knew that he was going to say something mean but he didn't really care at this moment. His patience was broken and Hermione was the first person he was gunning for.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you _Granger?_' He voice spat in a cruel and spiteful tone just like it did before,

"_Mudbloods" _he paused as Hermione winced at the name he hadn't called her that since they met again not until now,

"Shouldn't get involved with the affairs of real wizards." he finished as everyone looked into his eyes and saw the same hate that he used to have enclosed in them.

He had been perfectly patient with not only the weasel but all of them though his patience did have a limit and he was a Malfoy. His detestable eyes exploring the shocked faces of his fellow classmates as a smirked formed on his face.

"That is enough Malfoy!" Harry shouted in a demanding tone as Draco merely looked up at him with a tinge of disappointment in his eyes.

"Sure Potter when they gang up on me its 'oh, Malfoy can take a few punches' but when I break and say what has been weighing on my mind though I have done all I can to resist the habit that is when it is inappropriate." Draco said with a short laugh covered with mockery as he looked around at the Gryffindors,

"I guess you aren't much different from _my _Dark Lord even though you're a part of this renowned Order." Draco stated sarcastically as he looked at the Golden Trio as he yanked his arms out of their hold and slowly made his way to the exit.

"At the end of the day, everything is black and white with you; there are no in betweens." Draco paused his slender back clothed in Gryffindor robes faced them in question.

"In the end, I suppose you already know who the real monster is." Draco finished as the door opened and he walked out without so much as another word.

Harry could help the words travel into his head as he heard them repeatedly and this made him a bit angry with himself. He knew that Draco was trying but Ron was his best friend and he didn't want to lose a best friend of five years. But he had to take what Draco had stated into thought because it wasn't only him against Voldemort but Draco too.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you thought of it :)**

**Hey no worries they'll learn to rub off on eachother^^ **

**Preview for Next Chapter;**

_**'I just wanted you to know you're not alone Malfoy.' **_

_**'Even Harry Potter can be skeptic at times.'**_

**Well thanks for EVERYTHING! -Love you so muchh :) **

**-Always&Forever, **

**Callalily1013**


	6. Chapter 6: A Skeptic

**A/N: Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter though I do own Andrea, Noctis, and Carlisle but I would love to own Draco Malfoy alas the world is a cruel place **

**FYI:**

**Andrea is pronounced : [An-dray-ya]**

**Ginerva is pronounced : [Ge-ner-va] which is Andrea's middle name :)**

**Noctis is pronounced : [Knock-tiss]**

**Carlisle is pronounced : Just like it is in Twilight :)  
**

**Thank you to all those people who support my story! You are my inspriration to write and I will continue to do just that! Ahaha, so thank you once again! **

**All reviews, faves, and alerts are welcome but no slamming because that is just uncalled for ^^ **

**Thank you and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"_Sometimes the dreams that come true are the ones you didn't know you had." –Unknown_

Chapter Six: Even Harry Potter Can be a Skeptic

**Three Hours Later**

**Astronomy Tower**

Draco leaned against the rail as he looked out to the sky that stood above the school grounds,

"What do you want Scarhead?" Draco asked as Harry stopped in his tracks and gave a bit of a wide-eye look as he stared at Draco's back.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry questioned as Draco smirked at the sky but didn't turn to look at him.

"Figured as much- because you make this unusual sound when you walk." Draco stated as Harry continued to his way to the railing as Draco stood in silence. When Harry came to the rail he stood beside Draco though he did keep the distance as he leaned against the metal.

They both stood there the only sound that was heard were the whistle of the wind and the faint sounds from the forest. They stared into the sky and mentally began to count the stars that shined so brightly against the dark sky. Up in the Astronomy Tower Draco didn't feel like he was suffocating and like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"My au— B- Bellatrix tried to kill me." Draco said in a small voice as Harry turned to look at his face and when he looked at Draco's eyes his own eyes widened in surprise.

He always knew Draco as a prat, someone who constantly needed to show off or prove something. But now as the entire Wizarding world tumbled over him he held no fear or frustration. It was as though he would be content with a miserable ending almost like it didn't matter as long as it came to an end.

"Why are you telling me?" Harry asked with curiosity laced into his tone as Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry with are-you-serious eyes.

"So when you meet her again you can hex her into hell because I obviously can't." He replied with a somewhat sarcastic tone as he pulled his head back so that he can look at the sky.

"When I used to play Quidditch it was just to be up there," Draco said with a calm voice as he looked up to the sky and it was the first time Harry heard him use one,

"Then it was all about beating Harry Potter 'the boy wonder'- don't get me wrong seeing you squirm was a big plus." Draco added with a small chuckle as Harry wondered where he was going with this conversation.

"So tell me- Potter- since you were the one who lived or survived… whatever. Because you seem to have all the answers- what do I do now?" Draco added as Harry tried to think of how to reply to him for it was the first time he had seen Draco so _broken_.

So damaged that he dropped his usual arse of a person attitude and now he was simply human. Harry couldn't understand why Draco would do something like this in front of him. Weren't they considered enemies? Did they hate the ground one another walked upon?

'_Oh, right that was before Voldemort wanted his head on a platter.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the blonde haired mess and shook his head. He couldn't possibly be thinking that Draco was actually trying to change his ways could he.

"Well there are three things that you are good at that I can't possibly be better at." Harry stated as Draco turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "First off you are the biggest arse that I have ever met, second I can never be as good with girls like you are, and—"

Harry paused as Draco looked at him with a look of interest which didn't seem to happen often. Harry stood as though he was pondering on what to say last. He looked like he wanted to finish off with something that wouldn't make Draco think he was beginning to rub off on him.

"And well, no matter how much of a git you are, you don't give up easily and that might be your biggest advantage yet."

Harry finished his heartfelt speech as Draco stood there completely taken by his words. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived was actually trying to meet him half way, he was trying to understand him the best that he could. Maybe everyone was right about Harry though he wouldn't ever admit to it that must be why he was everyone's 'secret' hero. He would at least try to meet everyone half way only if they were willing to do the same.

Draco decided that he was going to try though he understood that it would be hard. He was willing to be civil only if it would get him somewhere and he knew what he had to do.

Draco coughed, "You are right about one thing; you don't have a way with women." Draco added as Harry looked at him as though he was being pretty self-centered than again he was Draco. Draco bit back the urge to give him a smirk.

Draco gave Harry a wolfish grin, "I mean Cho Chang? Really- I always thought you'd go for a red head- you know like the Weaselette?" Draco said as Harry gave him a glare and Draco smirked at their growing whatever-ship.

"Yeah, well things happen and my love life isn't any of your business. And can you lighten up on the muggle-crap?" Harry asked as Draco looked at him it was only as this moment that he remembered what he had said to Hermione. He felt a twist in his gut he did owe it to Granger to be a bit cooperative and act not so much like a prat.

"I'll try." Draco answered as Harry gave him a stern look, "I'll make it happen." He added as Harry's serious face seemed to soften at his words at least he was trying to be good.

"Hey, don't tell anyone I told you this but—" Harry paused unsure if he wanted to say what he should say, "I'm sorta afraid of what Voldemort will do too." He looked at Draco who held a look that meant why-are-you-telling-me-this.

"I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone on this one Malfoy, even 'Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived' is a skeptic at times." Harry explained as Draco gave a smirk at his referring to himself with a bit of sarcasm. He felt that it would be okay as long as he would be willing to try.

"Why are you letting me Potter?" Draco asked not sure Harry would answer.

"I dunno- maybe because you needed to hear it as much as I needed to say it." Harry replied as Draco wondered if he was always this kind.

Draco stood looking up at the sky with a look of comfort, it must have been an hour after Harry had left and he was thinking of how to apologize to the Gryffindorks. He didn't want them to use it to humiliate him but he wanted them to believe that it was a bit true. The real question was whether or not they would be willing to try and understand or was it just a waste to begin with.

"I've never been good at this sorta thing." Draco said out loud with a sigh at the end of his sentence to compliment his emotion. He didn't want to actually say sorry because he didn't apologize to anyone well at least he didn't mean it when he said it.

"And they'll think I'm a snarky git who doesn't mean anything he says." He added as he looked over the view once again watching the scene at its magnificence. He wanted to drown himself in that scenery just so that he wouldn't have to deal with his frustrations.

He didn't know what to do though it did help that Harry gave him that little moving speech but that didn't solve any of his problems. He was still running from Voldemort, his family was too dysfunctional to repair, he didn't have anyone to fall back on, and his body was aching from the fight he had earlier.

"What am I doing? First actually brooding about apologizing and now I'm talking to myself." He paused as he shook his head with a sigh, "Yup, I have officially lost my mind." He added as he looked at the area around the castle it was hard for him to believe that Potter was willing to help.

He didn't understand what he would obtain from helping Draco but then it hit him. He would be praised by not only ridding the Dark Lord but also saving the hopeless Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help the small snort as he thought of how they used to treat one another. He did not know when he stopped feeling disgust toward Potter and it did shock him a bit to know that not a year ago he wanted to hex him so badly.

He scrambled into the pockets of his robes to find the medallion that his mom had given to him. He had wrecked his mind as he thought of all the possible reasons why his mother would give him this. He did not know what was so important about it all -it was just a simple medallion that meant nothing. It did not give him hope nor faith heck it didn't even give him courage all he was, was _empty. _

As the moments passed and the air around him grew colder he didn't move an inch. He wanted to know what it all meant for him all the mistakes he made and what the future would hold for him. He needed to understand what would happen to him and he just desired to know where he stood with everything.

Lost in his thoughts he had not noticed that he was gripping onto the medallion tightly. And in a matter of moments he felt that feeling once again it was just like the one he experienced when his mother had first given the medallion to him. It felt like he was traveling through the air somewhat like Apparating but this had an unfamiliar feeling.

When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of the doors to the Malfoy Manor. It wasn't that difficult for him to conclude that because no house that he had ever been too looked as elegant yet gloomy as his.

_His old home. _

He looked around anxiously thinking he would find Death Eaters at every corner but to his confusion there were none. His head turned in all directions to see how different the compound appeared and he felt an old feeling emerge from his soul. This place was just as it had been when he was five or so and it startled him that the Malfoy Manor looked so peaceful. He didn't understand what he was seeing as he stood at the entrance of the house.

The garden looked magnificent as he noticed all the flowers and plants that grew around the area. He looked at the sky and saw how even the sun shined on the manor. The manor, the garden – everything seemed so blissful and he could not take his eyes off this dream-like world.

'_Andrea Ginerva.' A female voice called as Draco watched a girl who looked about the age of four or five run up towards the entrance passing by the massive gates. The first thing he noticed was her brown curls that reached toward the middle section of her back. It was hard not to when she ran while the curls followed behind her swaying in all directions and there was no mistaking that brown monster called hair. _

_She looked remarkable even for a little girl and Draco had to say she would be a heartbreaker one day. He felt a small hint of pity for the father of this little girl; he would have to hex any guy that came in a five meter radius. He watched as she ran up to where he stood and she looked like she was in a hurry. _

_Draco froze as he looked at her eyes when she lifted her head. Those eyes were unmistakable and he knew he could not deny that in the slightest. She had the same grayish blue eyes that he did and that were pretty much a Malfoy family trait. He could not believe what he was seeing and that made him only more confused than he already was. _

'_Coming mummy!' the little girl spoke as Draco looked at her and gave a small unnoticeable smile. _

'_Andy, we're in the back!' a boy's voice stated as Draco found that his curiosity got the best of him. He discovered that his legs made actions on their own as he made his way to the back of the Malfoy Manor. _

_He observed the area of the back and looked at the magnificent flowers that were grown everywhere. He turned and became motionless as his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. She stood tall and as elegant as ever but you could tell that she had grown a bit however her shoulder length hair that had stands of blonde at the end did not change. Though it must have been that pleased smile she had worn that startled the blonde the most. _

'_Granma!' Andrea shouted as she tugged on the older lady's blouse and she turned to look down at her. _

'_Something the matter Andrea?' Narcissa inquired as the tiny figure looked up at her with a large smile as she brushed her bangs out of her face. _

'_P-Pawtter is coming with Ginny!' she yelled with excitement as Narcissa grabbed her into a side hug and the little girl struggled to get out of it. _

'_Help! Someone, granma is sqwuishing me….' The little girl pleaded as Draco heard a voice laugh at the scene and he turned to set his eyes on an exact replica of himself. _

_There was no mistaking this boy was a Malfoy; he had the same blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. It was hard for Draco to wrap his head around an idea of a mini him. The boy of six years old at the least even had the same cocky smirk that he always wore and he started to wonder how anyone could perfect it as he did. _

_The boy was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Those made Draco wonder who had entered the Malfoy family and allowed such attire. _

'_Noct, help me!' she begged as the boy's smirk grew with her suffering as he stood sloppily and crossed his arms over his chest. _

'_Oh, like how you helped me last week Andy?' he asked as Andrea's eyes widened at his words only for his smirk to grow larger if that was possible._

'_Not fair! Carlisle ditched me!' she tried to converse with him but did not seem to budge him in the slightest. _

'_Well, I guess that I will just do the same.' The blonde answered and turned on his heels to walk away as the little girl closed her eyes tightly and then opened them fast as though she was making a difficult decision to save herself from her grandmother. _

'_Wait- wait! I will give you the Headless Hats.' She began to bargain as the blonde stopped and turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. _

'_I'm listening.' He replied with a smirk as she began to regret what she had said. _

'_And the Boxing telescope.' She added as he put his arms over his chest that gestured her to go on._

'_That's it really? I was thinking more of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.' He suggested as the little girls face dropped but quickly pulled into a deadly glare. _

'_No- I won't give you that.' She said as she stomped her foot on the ground with irritation and the boy simply laughed at her. 'It isn't my fault that you used it all at the Ministree.' She added as he gave her a smirk and whenever Noct smirked it meant he had planned everything through already. _

'_Fine, you're loss.' He said throwing hands in the air as he began to turn Andrea dropped her head to signify her defeat. _

'_Alright, alright- you can have those Noctis; just get me out of here.' She pleaded as the blonde nodded his head with amusement there was no way she could win against him. _

'_Grandma, mum was calling you she said that she required your help to find something to wear.' Noctis stated with a large grin as Narcissa smiled, let go of the little girl, and walked over to the manor to help. _

'_The both of you ought to act more appropriate the guests will be arriving shortly." another boy replied as Draco turned to look and saw the small figure of another blonde boy. Though, his hair was cut shorter than the other one and it was definitely more proper-like. The way the little boy held himself as though he was the Prince of England made Draco smirk a bit because he remembered when he used to do the same thing. _

'_Oh, looks like the King of all Kings has deemed us worthy of his presence, shall I bow my majesty?' Noctis asked with sarcasm covering his entire being as he gave a smirk to the other boy. _

'_You really are the biggest git; you acknowledge that Noctis?' the boy asked with a voice filled with challenging as Noctis gave him a glare. _

'_So says mum's baby boy I suppose it's true.' Noctis replied with a smile that was pulling into a sharp teeth grin. _

'_You're only saying that because you envy that she doesn't read you to sleep anymore, isn't that right __**big brother**__?' he answered back as Noctis gave him an annoyed glare as he replied with a smile. _

'_Noctis! Carlisle! That is quite sufficient.' Andrea demanded as her two brothers looked at her with an irritated expression. _

'_Blah, blah, blah—daddy's little girl gets her way yet again.' Noctis murmured as Carlisle held back a chuckle that successfully escaped only to have Andrea glare deadly at both of them. _

'_Noctis you don't want me to inform mum and dad of your little joke that you played at the wedding do you?' Andrea inquired as she turned to look at the blonde who stood a bit higher than her. Not long after she said that Carlisle began to give a small chuckle as Andrea turned with an eyebrow raised. _

'_Oh, and what of you Carlisle? You don't want our parents to know of how you used that devilish clever head of yours to trick everyone into thinking that entire dragon fiasco was Noctis's scheme do you?' She questioned as the shorter blonde looked at her very confused and at a loss of words. _

'_How do you know? That plan was carried out flawlessly!' Carlisle wondered as Andrea smirked and he pondered if there was anything she didn't know. _

'_That was you! Mum and dad – they grounded me for three months, no parties, no activities, no Diagon Alley, hell not even weekend teas with grandma, and you both know how those can be.' Noctis explained as Carlisle just looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest while he gave Noctis a look that meant are-you-kidding-me?_

'_Well, consider it payback for that stupid birthday gathering you convinced our parents you should plan.' Carlisle replied with a look of indifference as Noctis looked at him with a silly expression. _

'_You just need to lighten up more- no, wonder you and mum get along so well. You're dull like her.' Noctis commented as Carlisle and Andrea looked at him holding looks of offense. _

'_Our mum is not dull!' Andrea and Carlisle shouted in unison as Noctis put up his hands in defense giving them a look of defeat. _

"_Two against one- you both learned that from father.' Noctis remarked as he felt a large hand lay on his shoulder as he turned to see a tall blonde man standing behind him. _

_Draco's eyes traveled as his eyes fell upon a very much older and mature version of himself. He still had the same blonde hair which had grown a bit and the features of his face looked very much in his prime. He wore a simple white long-sleeve button up shirt with blue strips that displayed his torso perfectly. A pair of black slacks for his lower body that showed off his very slender and good-looking legs. He may have sounded conceited saying something like what was running around in his head but he looked very handsome. _

'_Noctis, you're mother is anything but dull.' The older Draco replied to his son as the boy looked up to him with a look of confusion. _

'_So, that explains why you can never beat her in an argument dealing with or without magic.' Noctis said as he gently slammed the bottom of his fist on the open palm of his hand to signify his big discovery. _

_Draco smiled at his son though it was obvious that comment irritated him a bit though he wasn't going to confront it. Sometimes his son was a bit too much like him for his own good._

'_But that mouth of yours undeniably came from me.' He added as his son looked up at him with a look of puzzlement but it was only to hide his large smile. _

'_Draco, your guests.' He turned to look at his mother who held a look of joy as he gave a small smile to her. 'She's waiting for you.'_

_Draco nodded in understanding as the three looked up at him with grins as big as the ocean. The younger Draco tried to look at who was waiting at the door that entered the manor from the back but he couldn't make the face out. He watched as he saw himself walk over to the unknown woman while he tried everything to make out her face but he couldn't. _

_The only thing he knew was that she was smiling at the blonde who was coming closer to her. He couldn't hear her clearly as she spoke but he tried his hardest to track a familiar voice in his mind. He was about to see her face as she walked toward the older Draco but just as she did he could feel that he was being pulled back to his time. _

Draco opened his eyes as he saw a beautiful night scenery that the Astronomy Tower over looked. He wondered what the hell this medallion was but from what he already knew was that it shows things from a possible future. He wondered why his mother would give him something like that this it wouldn't do much good.

"Great- I'm running from the Dark Lord, boarding with the Gryffindorks, taking advice from Wonder Boy, and seeing bloody visions of the future." Draco said as he shook his head in confusion, "Draco Lucius Malfoy – what in the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked himself with a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he thought of everything thoroughly.

He thought about the previous summer and how it changed his life drastically. He remembered the curses that were casted on him, the beatings he took, he words that were said, and Bellatrix. How much he hated her and what she did to all of those Muggles…what she did to him. He couldn't wrap the idea that she was his aunt related to him by blood around his head.

He had never seen anyone with a desire for blood as strong as hers and it frightened him for anyone who had the misfortune to come across her. His father had also come to mind as he gave a small growl at the thought of him. If he hated anyone just as much as Voldemort it would most certainly be his father.

Draco never cared about his father ruining anyone's life with the exception of his mother. That is where he would draw the line because he had the deepest love for the woman who tried her best to care for her hopeless son. For she loved the little monster she had given birth to and that must have been difficult.

He gave himself a small snicker at how much of a coward he was for he would have to go through all of this just because he didn't want to be a Death Eater. It must have been difficult for his mother because she was always trying her hardest to shield him from his father's idiotic choices. But he wasn't blind he knew his mother loved his father though it didn't do her much good.

He wanted to let go of all the feelings that lay deep within him but he found it challenging. Then there was the fact that he would have to apologize to the Gryffindorks and sincerely mean it. He understood why they were like that heck he knew he was a git almost all his life but couldn't people change.

"I see you come up here to think also." He heard a voice say as he turned to see a blonde girl standing near the stairs.

Luna gave a bright smile, "I think that it is very charming up here don't you agree Draco?" Luna said with a voice of oddness that Draco couldn't help but want to listen to. Her voice was very calming and it made things seem so simple that nothing had to be dealt with.

"Well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood." Draco replied without thinking much of what he was saying until a few moments after the words had left his mouth. He closed his eyes with regret as he turned around to look at the blonde hoping that she wouldn't be offended. To his surprise she wasn't affected by it and then he remembered if there was anyone who didn't care what others thought Loony Lovegood was definitely one of them.

Draco sighed, "What are you doing up here Lovegood?" he asked as she looked at him with intrigued eyes as Draco held back a chuckle.

"Wrackspurts are terrified of heights you see and I could have swore one or two of them were following me." She explained as Draco didn't bother to ask because he didn't want to be given an entire explanation and with Luna Lovegood that would take a while.

Luna heard Draco give a small cough, "And may I ask what are you doing up here Malfoy?" she asked as Draco looked at her and found it hard to lie to her big blue eyes.

"I needed some fresh air and I do my best thinking some place high." He answered as Luna gave him a smile that made Draco respond with a small one.

"Well, I don't know what exactly you are experiencing but I think that those robes look better on you then the old ones." Luna commented as Draco looked down at this attire a bit confused that she was acting so friendly to him. "I'd better be off but fair warning Malfoy the Nargles will be arriving early this year best be on the lookout." She warned as Draco gave her a look of curiosity as she smiled and turned to skip down the stairs.

"Night, Lovegood." He whispered with a small smile and part of him might be able to get used to her oddness.

Draco had taken a walk through the halls of Hogwarts as he tried to think of what he should say. He couldn't even remember the last time he had to apologize for something or anything. He wanted to make them understand that he didn't have anyone to turn to and that he wanted to help. He did try to go with his mother but she would hear no word of it maybe she believed in Draco a lot more than he did in himself.

"Hey, you are out after curfew!" he heard a voice shout as he slowly turned around and met chocolate brown eyes.

There she stood with her Prefect's badge on her arm while she had a stern expression on her face. Draco found it hard to look away because she was such a sight to behold. Though he knew she was angry her arms were crossed over her chest and she never tried to hide her killer glare.

"Seems you caught me Granger, so what is my punishment? You gonna pull me into a room and teach me a lesson?" he asked with a suggestive tone as Hermione gave him a disgusted face.

"As _appealing _as that may sound…" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "-no, Malfoy- you are going to have detention for the next two weeks…" she paused with a look of amusement, "with Professor Slughorn." She finished as Draco gave her a fake grin to hide his irritation.

"You really are a woman after my heart Granger." He stated somewhat sarcastically as Hermione looked at him with an even more annoyed face.

"I did not think that was possible- I mean Malfoys having hearts…they are usually busy ripping someone else's out, stomping all over them, and cursing the heck out of them." She replied as Draco looked at her with rage in his face but quickly turned away clearly not wanting her to see it.

Hermione then realized what she had said and wished she could take it back but that was a bit too late. She looked the boy in front of her up and down with confusion- first he hated her which was pretty much alright considering the feeling was mutual, second he refused to be a Death Eater, third he wanted to be a part of the Order, fourth he acted even more than an arse than before, and now she hurt his feelings?

She wondered if there was ever an end to Draco's roller coaster attitude problem. Though, she couldn't imagine why she felt the need to apologize,

"I didn't mean that- I've just been having a really bad week and you just happened to be in the target zone of my uncalled-for insolence." She explained as Draco didn't seem to budge thought she wanted to get a reaction out of him.

"Its fine – I deserved it after the way I've been acting." He added as Hermione looked at him very much confused she was expecting a – 'who-gives-a-shit-what-you-say-Granger' or a 'like-I-care'. She was definitely not anticipating something along the line of abnormal behavior.

Hermione was tempted to go over there and check his temperature wondering if he was sick. Everyone knew that Draco obviously avoids getting stuck with the blame for anything.

"L-Look, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this – I've never apologized for something and actually meant it but…" he paused as he looked out the window, "What I said earlier about that whole mudblood crap- - I wasn't thinking straight alright?" he finished not turning to look at her but Hermione thought that was best because she was very puzzled at the moment.

She did know that Draco was apologizing or at least making an effort to and she couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. Draco was obviously not a person who would admit to his wrongs quickly let alone make an effort to apologize for them. So, she wouldn't ask for anymore that what he was working to give, because he was still a Malfoy and they had their limits.

"I get it Malfoy." Hermione replied as Draco looked up at her with a bit of confusion but soon replaced it with a small smile.

"So, then that Order thing is still on right?" Draco asked as Hermione gave him a small nod that meant no.

"Ron, told me to call the entire thing off and Harry actually agreed with him." Hermione replied as Draco gave a deadly glare as he thought of what he wanted to do with the weasel.

"Why that stupid weasel!" he grunted with anger as he looked like he wanted to hit something and then he heard a giggle coming from the person in front of him.

He looked to see Granger holding herself as she laughed as though it was funny. He had to admit she did look gorgeous when she laughed. _Did I just think that Granger looked gorgeous? _Though he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by her continuing laughter which was beginning to irritate him.

"I don't see what is so amusing Granger, this isn't a laughing matter- this is my life on the line." He said with irritation covering his tone as Hermione soon collected herself and brushed her clothing.

"I would have never thought Draco Malfoy as the gullible type." She replied as his gray eyes widened as he figure out what she meant by that. He gave her a smirk as he found this side of her quite intriguing.

"Granger, I never knew you liked playing games." He stated with a smirk as Hermione soon lost interest in her little game.

"Don't worry Dra- Malfoy I don't plan to mess with you too much." She said as Draco raised an eyebrow at the slip of her tongue she had with his name.

"Now that I think about it- Granger did you just pull a joke?" he thought as Hermione looked at him and she gave him a look of confusion.

"So what if I did?" she asked as Draco just continued to look at her and then gave a large smirk.

"I sense you have been spending a bit too much time with the Weaseley twins." Draco stated as Hermione gave him a look of interest but then it was replaced with one of caution.

"Perhaps." She answered as she turned to walk away and Draco looked at her brown curls trail behind her in all directions.

At a moment he suddenly thought of the little girl in his vision for she somehow reminded him of Hermione. He thought about it a bit more but soon dropped in considering it was very farfetched.

"Oi, Granger- you were joking about the Potty and Weasel thing right?" he asked as Hermione continued to walk in silence as Draco gave a smirk. He could enjoy living with a Granger like this if it meant that she didn't hate him.

Draco walked up to his room with his head facing down to the floor as his legs found their own way to the door. He quietly opened the door, took a step inside, and when he lifted his head he met the face of the Boy Who Lived.

"Potter, people don't like being jumped when they enter a door." Draco stated as Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If I didn't know I'd say you were scared Malfoy?" Harry replied as Draco just gave him a look that he hoped Harry would take as a you're-annoying-me.

"Scared Potter." Draco said with a bit of arrogance as he suddenly thought that they had been in that position before.

"Well, I was waiting for you to come back so that you and Ron can talk this out." Harry suggested as Draco gave him a small chuckle that meant yeah-right which Harry didn't seem to like that much.

"Me- talk with Weasel-Bee? Is that before or after we hex the hell out of each other? I'd prefer it after because I don't like to have a conversation before I fight with someone." Draco explained as Harry just pointed at a chair that sat near the foot of his bed.

"Sit on the chair." Harry ordered as Draco looked at him with a look of irritation but soon sat down. He was far too tired to argue with Harry it would take too much out of him.

Draco scoffed, "Don't bite my head off Potter." Draco replied with a bit of venom in his tone but nothing threatening was shown.

When Draco sat he looked in front of him to see the same red head staring back at him. He had to say that the damage he had done must have fixed Ron's face because he looked a lot better now. After a few moments Harry sat down on a chair in the middle of the two of them.

"Alright, we all have our differences but we need to come to some kind of truce." Harry stated as Ron and Draco looked at him like he was crazy and then glared at each other. Harry shook his head at the complicated situation he was in put in and the two guys on the sides of him.

Harry paused, "This isn't about me versus you-" Harry said as he gestured to Draco, "or you versus Ron…this is about all of us against Voldemort and if we can't even speak a few words to one another how can we expect to fight Voldemort without killing each other in the process?" Harry asked as Draco looked at him a rolled his eyes very much annoyed with the entire situation.

"Then we don't- not together anyway." Draco simple stated.

Ron coughed to get Harry's attention, "Harry, you know how impossible that is…I mean we hate each other and that's just it." Ron replied as Draco looked at Ron and then Harry he'd hate to agree but it was the truth.

Draco couldn't believe what he was going to say, "The Weasel's right- Potter there is no way we'll be able to work together without killing each other that is." He finished as Ron looked at him and nodded with agreement as they looked at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as though he was pondering something after a few moments he opened his eyes and exchanged looks at the two, "I get it alright- we all have our issues and it is very different from one another's. But I dunno- we should be able to look past it." Harry paused as he looked at Draco with a stern expression.

"Malfoy, I get that it's been very hard- with you saying no to the dark mark and having Voldemort after you. But you said that you wanted to help us right?" Harry asked as Draco gave him a small nod unsure whether or not he wanted to answer.

"I don't get what you're trying to do Potter." Draco stated as Harry sighed and then looked at Ron with a softer face.

"Ron, you're my best friend and I know you hate Malfoy." Harry paused as Draco gave a loud scoff as he muttered, "Yeah, like I give a rat's ass."

"But this is bigger than just us right? We are all up against the same evil and it threatens each one of our lives." Harry sighed for dramatic effect, "It isn't just about us." Harry finished as Draco looked at him with an amused expression. "Not _anymore._" Harry added.

"I'm not saying you guys have to like each other okay? I'm just saying be civil alright?" Harry asked as Ron looked at Harry and then to Draco as Draco did the same.

"Well, I guess since I'll be meeting with all the Weaseleys and I'm gonna get decked from all of them - I'm fine with calling a temporary truce with the weasel." Draco stated as Ron looked at him with a confused face was he actually going to try?

Ron sighed in frustration because he didn't know what he should do and his face was still a bit sore. He dropped his head as though he was trying to think for a few moments, "Fine, but if he so much as says a nasty word against anyone of us – we are going to have a repeat of this." He said as he gestured between the two of them obviously meaning the fight they had.

"Gryffindorks honor." He said sarcastically as he placed his hand on his heart with a smirk as Ron gave him a small glare.

"You seriously need to get your head checked Malfoy." Harry recommended as Draco gave him a glare but soon dropped it less amused by it.

"I'm not the one with the scar Potter." Draco snapped trying his best to be a bit friend but not lose his touch.

"Touché." Harry replied as Ron looked at him with a friendly smile as Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Quidditch – hear that you're the captain of the Gryffindork—Gryffindors, that true Potter?" Draco inquired as Harry turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Yup, though it's kinda hard considering school work and all that." Harry replied as Draco nodded with understanding as Ron looked at Draco.

"You aren't gonna try and go after Harry's spot are you Malfoy?" Ron asked with a bit of irritation in his tone as Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No – Weaseley, Potter got that position fair and square and I won't try to take it from him." Draco stated as he sighed at Ron's idiocy as Harry gave a smile.

"Speaking about Quidditch- Ron you're going to tryouts tomorrow aren't you?" Harry asked while Draco looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying out for the team are you Weasley?" Draco questioned as Ron looked at him with an expression of pride.

"I'm going for the Keeper spot." Ron explained as Draco nodded a bit startled that they were actually holding a conversation.

"Well, watch out for McLaggen – he's a prat but he's cocky and always willing to show up someone no matter what it takes." Draco stated as Ron gave him a nodded in understanding and then looked at Harry.

"T-Thanks." Ron said with the most genuine tone he could muster for it Draco was trying he felt he should too.

"Don't mention it." Draco took a pause to sigh, "I mean it- don't mention it." He added as Ron gave him a nod – then again he was Draco and he was known to be a git.

"Who would have thought that Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy could have a decent conversation without killing each other?" Harry said as Draco looked at him and then to Ron as they all began to give a small chuckle.

"Who would have thought indeed?" Draco replied as he looked at the two members of the Golden Trio and felt a very unfamiliar feeling.

* * *

**A/N ; Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review!**

** Thank you very much ! **


	7. Chapter 7: I Need You to Believe in Me

**Disclaimer; Hmm...nah I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters :'( **

**So just wanted to thank those people who reviewed, faved, alerted my story :) You make me happy ^^:**

**In no specific order:**

**BellaSand**

**SimplySomething**

**Merteuil**

**juventus**

**That'sSusanToYou**

**Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy**

**kataragurl27**

**kurosendo**

**El'Caliente**

**PeterPan-Angel1992**

**Nrghhh**

**Phoenix-Dreamer16**

**xXMadXHatterXx**

**Novelnerd97**

**hAdesLythErinmadrigalx**

**hhanchett **

**Daftwriter**

**You are all so very amazing :) It never ceases to amaze me at how wonderful you are ^.^...**

**So, Hope you enjoy this chapter and drop a review so that I know what you think about it :)**

** P L E A S E E N J O Y ;**

** && P L E A S E R E V I E W **

** &&& T H A N K Y O U :)**

* * *

'_Replace the fear of the unknown with curiosity.' –Anonymous_

Chapter Seven: I Need You to Believe In Me

Draco's eyes fluttered open as he lifted half of his body to look at his surroundings; he remembered that he, Ron, and Harry had talked into the late night. He rose from his bed as he reached for a wash cloth to wipe his face and looked out the window at the side of his bed.

A few minutes later Draco walked toward the window dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve plaid shirt. He looked at his night table and picked up a piece of paper as he read:

_Malfoy, _

_We've gone to Quidditch practice. Come by if you want to but remember you gotta sit with the 'Gryffindors'. _

_-Potter._

Draco gave himself a small smile because it took him a bit off guard that Harry would leave him a message. He wasn't used to having a friend or someone he actually cared for with the exception of his mother. And none of the Slytherins left messages for each other to meet up like an actual friend would.

He just hoped that they wouldn't expect him to soften up too much because there was no way that was happening.

Draco soon arrived at the Quidditch field as he saw many people trying out for the Gryffindor team. He looked up at the viewing stands as he saw her large brown curls give a small jump as she sat down. He made his way up to the stand and over to where Hermione sat looking rather nervous. He didn't know what made her so on edge but it was clear that Hermione was definitely not Granger today.

"May I sit?" Draco asked as Hermione looked up at him and Draco saw the uneasiness in her face and body gestures.

Hermione bit the side of her lip, "As long as you don't act like a git I can't see why not." Hermione said as Draco gave himself a small smirk and took the seat right beside her.

Hermione's shoulders tensed as she looked down and saw Cormac with his wicked smirk. Draco took a glance at Hermione and saw her uneasiness then his eyes traveled to the person that was looking at her. He rose his eyebrow when he looked at Cormac didn't he know you can never play a better bad boy then Draco Malfoy himself.

Draco shrugged, "Ah, McLaggen- that prat insulted my mum once before I wish I could have hexed him but my _father _wouldn't permit me to." Draco explained as Hermione saw the rage in his expression.

"You care for your mum loads don't you Malfoy?" Hermione asked as Draco looked at her with widened eyes but then returned to their original state.

"She used to read to me when I was a youngster, these silly little books – Muggle books." Draco stated as Hermione looked at him with a bit taken back at his words.

"She used to read Muggle books to you?" Hermione questioned a bit more interested in him then with the Quidditch tryouts.

"That was before my father found out, once he did he burned all those books, questioned my mum and argued with her about the daft things she was encouraging." Draco explained as he looked out to the Quidditch field not turning to Hermione, not once.

Draco sighed, "It was my mum- who was always proud of me. See, whenever my father saw my school marks and knew they weren't in any comparison to yours…he wouldn't speak a single word to me for months that was unless my mum convinced him to." He paused as he looked at Hermione, "And it was only to demean me until he felt I got the message."

Draco heard a small giggle from his side, "Gosh, Malfoy- your father is a bigger arse then you are." She said as Draco gave her a small smile as he watched her laugh.

Draco gave a grin, "I'm glad someone else feels the same way." Draco replied as he continued to observe Hermione with a sudden interest.

"Though, everyone has got one thing dreadfully wrong about you and your father…" Draco heard Hermione say as her turned to look at her, "You and your father are nothing alike; in looks without a doubt but individuality you are very different." Hermione stated as Draco looked at her a bit startled but soon dropped it and gave a small unnoticeable smile.

"T-thanks…Hermione." Draco whispered as Hermione looked up to him as his head was turned back to the tryouts but she couldn't hold back the smile from that. She just hoped that Draco didn't notice but it wasn't her lucky day because he saw it and it make him smirk in return.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked trying to catch the attention of his fellow Gryffindors. "Hello?" Harry asked again. "Please we must begin soon!..."

"Shut it!" Ginny shouted as she stood beside Harry and gave him a smile.

"Thanks." Harry replied as Ginny smiled in response. "Okay, I'm just going to assess your strengths but remember just because you were on the team last year doesn't guarantee you a spot this year." Harry stated as everyone looked at him with groans of disappointment.

"Okay then let's begin." Harry said as everyone got into their positions.

The tryouts went a bit smoothly though Hermione found it difficult to pay attention when Draco booed Cormac. She did smile at that though Draco seemed to irritate Cormac and that might have been his original purpose.

Things seemed to go really well for Ron and Hermione didn't feel as nervous. And it only would take one miss for Cormac to lose and Ron to win but it was a very stiff competition. Draco stood and walked over to the railing to get a closer look as Hermione watched from her current seat. Cormac didn't seem like he was going to budge and that worried Hermione, she looked at Draco whose back was facing her and then at Cormac he was smiling at Ginny acting very arrogant.

She remembered his snide remark about Ron and Ginny and it made her very furious that he thought he was such a hunk. Sure, he was handsome but he didn't have half the brain Draco did. Hermione then began to wonder why she had compared him to Draco of all the guys that she could have thought of why him. She decided to brush it off as she thought of a charm she could have said to make Cormac lose.

"_Confundo."_ Hermione said the charm as she covered her mouth not wanting anyone to notice.

Even though Draco didn't hear nor see her do the charm he knew she had preformed it. Because Cormac was completely alert on moment then suddenly his broom had gone wacky and the Quaffle flew straight into the pitch.

'_Hermione is certainly clever but not as sneaky as one would imagine.' _Draco thought as he watched the Weaselette gave a hug to her older brother and congratulated him at his acceptance into the team.

Draco turned around to look at Hermione who seemed like she was trying to look innocent. Draco looked her over and then smirked, "Go, and congratulate the weasel – Granger." Draco said as Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow which he replied with another smirk.

"Hope Cormac isn't too heartbroken that I got the spot he was gunning for." Ron stated as he sat lazily on the couch as Hermione and Harry sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Draco sat on a chair near the fire place trying to study for the next concoction Slughorn had planned for them to make.

"He's got a thing for you Hermione- Cormac." After Ron said that Draco's eyes glanced at Hermione who flipped through the book in her delicate hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's vile." Hermione replied as she closed her eyes and then opened to looked closely at the pages.

"He thinks you're a bossy bloke Harry and he apparently doesn't like Malfoy that much either." Ron stated as the two of them looked at Ron with an expression of indifference.

"It's quiet alright, the feeling is mutual." Draco replied as he turned back to the book in his lap and so did Harry he was looking over his Potions textbook.

"Hermione- have you ever heard of a spell called _Sectumsempra_?" Harry asked as Hermione looked at him with an expression of slight disappointment.

"No I haven't and if you had a shred of self-respect you'd turn that book in." Hermione replied as Draco looked at the two he had heard that word before but he couldn't put his tongue on it.

"Hardly, he's at top of the class – Slughorn believes he's a genius." Ron added as Draco looked at Hermione with a brow raised in interest.

"Let's see it here then." Hermione said as she lifted and began to knee her way to Harry with her hand held out. "Who owns that book." She added.

"No." Harry replied as he stood and began to walk away and Hermione followed suit looking at him confused and Draco smirked at Harry's childish.

"Why not?" Hermione asked very puzzled but not shaking the will away.

"The binding is fragile." Harry replied as Hermione looked at him confused and walked close to him.

"The binding is fragile?" Hermione mimicked as Harry nodded his head while he held the book behind his back.

Ginny came from behind him and pulled the book from his hand as Harry turned and looked at her. Draco placed his book beside him as he watched the interesting scene unfold. Ginny opened the book as in search for a name, "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" Ginny asked as Hermione looked at her bewildered.

"The Half-Blood who?" Hermione asked a bit amused that Harry didn't really stand up against Ginny.

"It's says this book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince." Ginny repeated as she smiled and tossed the book to Harry who held it in his hands as he looked over it. It was obvious that Harry like Ginny because he wouldn't admit defeat so quickly if he hadn't.

Hermione held back a giggle as they heard a chuckle come from near the fireplace. They all turned to look at the blonde who looked up at them and they observed him a bit confused. He looked up at them and then pointed to the book in his hands, "This book is very entertaining."

Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Draco just shrugged and returned to the book in front of him. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione who had a large smile on her face obviously she was entertained. Harry couldn't hold back the smile on his face he was very pleased that Ginny acted somewhat like his girlfriend.

Harry and Ron went to get something to eat while Hermione sat in the common room with Draco. She sat on the couch reading over the book in her hands _again, _though she began to steal glances at the blonde who was very focused on the book lying on his lap. She straightened her posture as she began to read and Draco lifted his head to look at her.

Draco raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Something the matter Granger?" He asked with a tone that suggested he wasn't that interested.

"What are you reading Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as Draco lifted the book so she would see the cover. He had been reading their Potions textbook for about two entire hours and she wondered if he was growing bored.

Draco gave a smirk, "Hmm…fascinated with my life Granger, care to hear my life story?" he asked as Hermione looked at him with a startled look as Draco began to chuckle. "Don't get your wits in a twist- I was only playing with you."

Hermione felt a sudden jump in her stomach at his last words as she looked away from him. Draco raised an eyebrow as he thought of what to say to make her feel more comfortable. He gave a small smile as he walked to stand in front of her, "Granger- can you explain this brew to me?" he asked as Hermione looked up at him a bit shocked but nodded as she patted the side of the couch beside her.

"I never would imagine I'd live to see the day when Draco Malfoy would ask poor mudblood Granger for help with something." Hermione said a bit sarcastic as Draco closed his eyes tightly trying not to snap at her.

"Well- Congratulations Granger, you got what you wished for." He replied as his voice held a hint of hurt from what she had said.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the book in her hands, "Alright, that was very prat-like of me and I can't believe I just said that." Hermione stated as Draco looked at her a bit comforted at her attempt to apologize.

"Not like I do not deserve just as much, besides who wouldn't come to the brightest witch of our age for help?" Draco complimented as Hermione looked at him and somehow became lost in his grayish blue eyes. There was something within them a yearning for acceptance or a need for something, something like _hope? _

"They must be quite daft not too." He added with a charming smile.

"Hmm…think you can win me over with that stupid charm of yours?" Hermione stated as Draco looked at her with a large smirk as Hermione watched him lean a bit closer to her.

"Maybe, give it time…._Granger._" Draco whispered into her ear as he leaned back onto the couch leaving Hermione not knowing what to think.

She was slightly baffled by the way he said Granger it sounded like he was trying to allure her. It didn't sound like he was disgusted or he was trying to irk her, it was like he was trying to tempt her. Though, that wouldn't work she had her eyes on Ron and it was completely irrational to have such feelings for Draco Malfoy.

Draco sighed, "Granger- enough day dreaming about Wallenby and help me." Draco said as Hermione shook herself out of her thinking state turning around to look at him a bit irritated. She didn't think her liking Ron was that obvious was it?

If Draco could tell then did that mean many others could too? She didn't let it bother her because whether Draco knowing or not wouldn't stop her for acting on it.

"You're a rude ferret- you acknowledge that right Malfoy?" Hermione spat a bit like she was trying to have a friendly argument.

Draco shook his head, "Yes, yes- I get it you bossy know-it-all." Draco replied as Hermione hid her smile while she knew he was playing along with her.

"Arrogant pureblood…"

"Gryffindork Princess."

"Slytherin prick."

"You mean Slytherin sex god." Draco corrected with a smirk that suggested something.

"Not anymore." Hermione countered as Draco's smirk turned into a small frown but then became an ordinary look.

**The Next Day**

"When are you going to put that book down Harry? It's always with you and you practically sleep with it." Hermione stated as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks since everyone was headed that way.

"I do not sleep with it." Harry countered as Ron looked at him and so did Draco both with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I used to enjoy a small chat before I go to bed now all you do is read that book – even Draco gets dull after talking to him for a while." Ron commented as Draco looked at Ron with a small glare just telling him to shut up.

"I'm not as boring as those stupid games of wizard chess you constantly play." Draco remarked as Ron looked at him with a smirk as Draco continued to hold his glare.

"You're only saying that Malfoy because you lost three times over." Ron countered as Draco gave him a death glare and Ron grinned at his anger.

"Shut it weasel." Draco spat. "Never speak of it." He whispered with irritation.

"Shove it ferret." Ron snapped as they began to stare down one another but both couldn't help but enjoy the somewhat friendly stare down they were having.

"Well, I was curious." Hermione stated as Harry looked at her they had been talking about the book and completely ignored Ron and Draco.

"So I went to the –" Hermione was about to finish but was cut off by Ron and Harry who said, "…library."

She stopped for a moment as she looked at the both of them giving the expression that meant am-I-that-predictable. Though, she just shook her head and continued as Draco who walked behind them had a large grin on his face.

"What did you find?" Harry asked suddenly very interested as Draco began to listen carefully too.

"Nothing- there was nothing about a Half-Blood Prince." Hermione explained as Harry dropped his head as though he was tired of the searching.

They watched as they saw Professor Flitwick leaving the Three Broomsticks while Professor Slughorn was going the opposite direction. "Leaving so soon Professor?" Slughorn asked the part-goblin teacher as he nodded while he continued to walk.

"Have extra lessons I must teach Horace." He replied as the old man nodded and continued on his way to the building. "Maybe some other time." He added.

"Anyone fancy a Butter Beer?" Harry asked as they looked at him and nodded while they made their way to the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"What would you like to drink?" the lady asked as the four of them sat down on a table.

Ron sat on the right side of Harry while Hermione sat across Ron and Draco sat at the end of the table on the left side of Harry.

"Uh, four butter beers and some ginger in mine please." Hermione replied as the lady nodded and walked over to the bar counter. Hermione looked a bit nervous which came a little odd to Draco as he watched her fidget in her seat giving edgy glances Ron's way.

Draco felt a small tug at his heart though he couldn't explain why he felt that way and it only continued to bother him. Ron was scouting the place until his eyes feel upon his little sister who sat very closely to his classmate Dean.

"Oh, bloody hell- they're here." Ron mentioned as Hermione turned to look at the corner where they sat and Harry did also with a small envy in his eyes.

Ron gritted his teeth, "Slick git." He whispered as they saw the disdain in his expression.

"Oh, Ron they're only holding hands..." Hermione observed as they watched Ginny lean into Dean as he placed his lips onto hers.

"….and snogging." Hermione added as Ron looked like he was about to puke though he was clenching his fists.

"I think we should leave." Ron replied as Hermione looked up at him as he tried to stand and walk away.

Hermione sighed, "But we've only just got here." She stated very annoyed by his actions of wanting to interrupt his sister's love life.

"Here you go." The lady returned and placed the butter beers on the table and quickly left to resume her work.

Hermione was very narked by Ron's unreasonable attitude toward his sister. He did not understand one thing about a girls' emotion and how one must go about them. She glanced toward Draco who drank a bit of his butter beer as though he had been dying of thirst. She liked the outfit that Draco wore because it seemed to distinct him from everything that was said about him.

He wore a long sleeve navy blue turtle neck which was best considering the weather. A pair of light blue jeans that displayed his long slender legs perfectly and he had also been wearing a black long coat when he was outside. He didn't come off as much of a Malfoy but a normal person someone who was capable of being human.

"Oh, Harry boy- I didn't know you'd be here." Slughorn spoke as he walked over to the table where they were sitting.

"Hello, professor." Harry greeted with a smile as Draco rolled his eyes due to the fact that he didn't care to kiss up to Slughorn.

"Well, Harry I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Slughorn stated as he began to sway his hands around while Hermione drank from her cup and a splashes of Slughorn's drink hit Hermione's hand and the table. Slughorn turned to Hermione with a fake concerned look, "All hands on deck Granger." Slughorn said as Hermione looked at him and gave a small polite smile. Draco sat down as he tried not to chuckle at the old man's actions which clearly frustrated Hermione.

"I have this small party for a few of my students you are more than welcome to attend." Slughorn stated as Harry smiled and happily agreed as he looked toward Hermione who drank from her cup.

"You two Granger." Slughorn added as Hermione smiled and nodded, "Good seeing you Wallenby and –Malfoy." Slughorn gave a slightly surprised expression as he greeted his farewell, smiled and soon left.

Ron turned to look at Harry with a confused look, "What was that about?" he asked as Harry smiled as Slughorn closed the door when he exited.

"Dumbledore asked me to get closer to him." He paused as Hermione gave him a look of concern, "You know that it must be important if Dumbledore asked this favor of me." He finished as they nodded in understanding.

They soon left the Three Broomsticks and Draco walked behind the Golden Trio while he watched Hermione put her arms over both Harry and Ron's shoulders. She seemed more laid back then usual and that made Draco a bit relaxed for she didn't come off as self-righteous.

Draco noticed that they were walking behind Katie Bell a very quiet but friendly girl and Leanne the smart and quite irritable Hufflepuff. Draco noted that Leanne looked very annoyed with Katie as though she wasn't listening to what she had to say. His attention traveled to Katie who held the package of some sort that was covered in wrappings.

"Katie, you shouldn't have that you don't even know who owns it or why they gave it to you!" Leanne said as she tried to keep up the same pace with Katie who seemed like she was in a hurry. "Katie, don't open it!" Leanne ordered as the brunette didn't seem to listen to her command.

The four of them observed as Katie was soon pulled up into the air as though she was being choked by the air. Then her body flew left and right it looked as though she wasn't breathing, she stayed in the air for about a few minutes.

Leanne's face looked twisted with fright, "I warned her not to open it!" she shouted as she saw them come from behind of them.

They saw Katie's body laying there in the snow her body wasn't moving but her head was shaking almost uncontrollably and her face seemed stunned. Draco cringed at the sight of her because it brought back many unwelcomed memories he had due to his aunt. The flashes of imagines in his head made him sick to his stomach with disgust and a bit of rage that he did nothing but cower.

Harry began to make his way to Katie to check her when he was stopped by Hagrid. "Don't touch anything but the wrappings." Hagrid commanded with a tone of seriousness in his voice as he slowly lifted Katie into his arms.

Harry took a look at what was inside the wrappings and it was a necklace that was wonderfully decorated with blue gems that had many designs made for the outlines of the gems. They looked at Hagrid who held a look of concern for the girl who lay in his arms probably completely unaware of what was happening.

"So you said that Katie didn't have this when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asked as she looked back at the four students who stood in her classroom.

"Like I said earlier, Katie went to the loo and when she came back to our table- she said she had to deliver it and that is was important that she do." Leanne explained in further detail this time then that last time.

McGonagall looked at Leanne a bit confused, "To whom?" she questioned as Leanne played with her fingertips.

"To Professor Dumbledore." She answered as she waited for McGonagall to excuse her.

McGonagall nodded, "You can go on Leanne." As the girl quickly excused herself and left the room.

"Why is it that whenever there is something troublesome you three seem to be the first at the scene?" McGonagall asked very concerned and slightly irritated at their dumb luck.

Ron sighed as he looked beside him, "Believe me professor I've been asking me self the bloody question for years now."

McGonagall looked over to see the other person standing in her classroom, she raised an eyebrow at his figure. She knew very little of Draco's experience but she did not suspect him to be hanging about with the Golden Trio.

She observes Draco for she was slightly suspicious of whether or not this was his doing. She was somewhat taken back by the look of fright he held in his grayish blue eyes. She would have surely thought that he would be somewhere as far away for there it he was at all guilty of the crime. Though, he might have just thought it would be less suspicious this way but McGonagall wasn't about to point fingers. She would dissect each and every detail of this situation until she had all facts.

Harry took a glance at Draco who stood a few spaces away from him; Harry couldn't understand this entire situation. He turned his head toward Hermione who looked like she was in deep thoughts as well.

"So, Professor how do you suppose they got such a shady thing through the Aurors?" Harry questioned as McGonagall looked at him with a face of concern most likely for his safety.

McGonagall took a glance at the necklace that lay on her desk, "What did you say happened to Miss. Bell after she touched it?" she inquired as they all looked over at Hermione who turned with a look of confusion.

"She was somehow pulled up into the air and it looked like she was being thrown around as a child would with a puppet." Hermione explained as McGonagall looked at her with a slight fear in her expression.

"Oh, Severus!" McGonagall called as the reserved professor came in through the door looking a bit suspicious.

For a few minutes Snape examined the necklace with great caution as though it was something that was to enter one of the vaults at Gringotts. They watched as Snape looked as though he was in deep thought McGonagall held an expression of concern as Snape continued.

"What is it that you think Severus?" McGonagall asked as Snape did not look away from the necklace but did reply to her question.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I believe that Miss Bell is fortunate to be still breathing." He answered as McGonagall looked at him a bit taken by his statement.

"Well, off to your dormitories- all of you." McGonagall commanded as the four of them nodded and quickly fled the room before they were yelled at.

Harry sighed, "I'm going to ask Dumbledore about something so Ron if you don't mind can you tell Ginny I'll be a bit late for practice?" He questioned as the red head nodded and soon left the opposite direction as Harry did the same.

They didn't realize that they had left Draco and Hermione all by themselves in the hallway. Hermione was very confused at the moment and she didn't know how to go about her issues. She took a glance to her left where Draco walked clearly in thought as well. She had to admit she was slightly afraid to be alone with him for numerous reasons. First off he was Draco Malfoy former known for being Slytherin's Sex God, his father is a Death Eater, he tormented her and her friends for five years, and he obviously didn't know how to work out his problems.

Though, the list could go on Hermione was soon halted by the silence and turned to see Malfoy standing with his hands in his pockets. She was about to turn and continue to the common room but was soon frozen by the words that uttered out of his lips, "You think I had something to do with it don't you?" he asked though it seemed like it was more of a statement then a question.

Hermione's head snapped up as she looked at the blonde currently in front of her who was at this moment interested in her expressions. Draco's gray blue eyes pierced right through her as he did not turn away from her, not once. She didn't know why he would have asked her something like that and she wondered if the thought did pass through her mind at one point or another.

She couldn't turn away because there was something about the way his eyes looked. It was almost as though he was somewhat hurt by the idea that she was doubtful of his motives. She knew that Draco was the kind of person whose physical strength was unbreakable but when it came down to his heart he was as fragile as a new born baby. She could only assume that this was the result of having your parents- wizard or muggle alike, try to buy your love.

She was also aware that if she said the wrong thing at the wrong time Draco would shut the door he so carefully managed to open and lock it so tightly that _no one _would be able to convince him to open it again. A part of her wanted to be important to something – someone, she wanted there to be proof that her know-it-all habits and self-righteous demeanor meant something to someone.

She didn't notice that Draco was now standing almost directly in front of her. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard his last footstep and looked to see that he was there.

Hermione gave him a small but reassuring smile, "Is there any reason I should consider you being involved?" she asked as Draco looked down at her his gray blue eyes staring at her and she felt like he was trying to look into her heart and soul.

Draco gave a tired grin, "I want to do better- _Granger.' _Draco paused as Hermione stiffened at the tone he used when he called her Granger for she expected disdain, or disgust instead she found trust and a hint of hope. "For my mum, everything she did for me and I need to know that I can somehow justify it or make her have confidence in her decision to put everything on the line for me." He stopped as he looked at Hermione once again and gave a smile at the expression on her face and the look in her eyes. She looked like she was some sort of angel that Draco was begging another chance or she was giving him a second chance at life. And there was patience in her eyes not annoyance or aversion she simply tried to understand the situation.

"B-but I need you to believe that I have some sort of good in me even if it is the smallest bit you have ever seen." Draco paused as Hermione looked at him very much convinced by his words, "I need you to believe in me." He finished as Hermione gave him a small nod at first but soon turned into a large one.

Hermione bit her lip as though she was contemplating something, "Alright- I know that I am going against my better judgment but sometimes my head can make the mistake my gut wouldn't." she paused as she looked up at Draco a large amount of trust in her eyes, "I believe you Mal- Draco." She corrected as Draco held a look of contentment in his expression.

"Though, I don't know what good that'll do." Hermione admitted as Draco gave her a small frown as he lifted his hand to brush the bangs of hair out of the front of her face.

"We're gonna have to do something about that self-esteem of yours Granger." Draco suggested as Hermione stood stunned that he was actually touching her, her _mudblood_ skin. "Besides, who wouldn't want the acceptance of and I Draco Malfoy shall say it once more – the brightest witch of our age." He said with a grin as Hermione looked down to the floor which happened to be very fascinating right about now.

Draco couldn't help himself for he had long pondered if her skin was as soft and silky as it looked. He didn't know what Hermione had used to make her skin so soft and tempting but it certainly worked at a disadvantage for him. He had felt the skin of many girls, some a bit more age wise mature than Hermione but they didn't have the soft skin she did. He wondered how Hermione could be so beautiful and yet had the maturity and dullness of an elderly woman. He wanted to continue to touch her soft skin but he didn't want to give her mixed signals because all he needed right about now would be her nasty right hook.

"Flattery isn't going to get you that far Malfoy." Hermione stated as Draco gave her a large smirk as he looked at her indifferent expression towards him.

Draco grinned, "It just might get me what I truly desire in the end Granger and if I were you I'd be on my best guard." He highly recommended as Hermione just sighed and shook her head as though she was wondering how he could be a totally arse sometimes.

"Sure, sure- Malfoy whatever excuse you need to make." Hermione replied as Draco just gave her a look and then began to walk to the common room.

Hermione had to stop and take a deep breath because she could have sworn that she was just about to get pulled into his little act. She knew that Draco was known for his good looks and charming persona but this was ridiculous. She was Hermione Granger – the know-it-all, knowledgeable, best friend of Harry Potter, muggle born witch. And he was Draco Malfoy – the former Slytherin Sex god, stuck-up pureblood, son of a Death Eater, git.

They were just too different and in the end it would only destroy them because of their differences. It would be very highly unlikely that there could be any romantic feelings between them. Draco was definitely not the type to fall for any girl or woman to put in simple terms he wasn't looking for love.

Draco lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling completely taken by his thoughts as he made piece of chocolate float in the air above him. He knew that Harry was most likely reading that bloody book of his and Ron was probably being Ron.

Ron coughed to get their attention, "W-what." He began, "What do you suppose he sees in Ginny?" he asked as Draco raised an eyebrow wondering how Harry would react, "Dean that is." He finished as Draco let a piece of chocolate fall into his mouth.

"What do you think she sees in him?" Harry asked as Draco recognized the tone in his voice he was obviously bothered by the entire topic.

"Dean?" Ron answered as he laid his arms behind his head supporting him, "The guy's brilliant." He replied as Draco gave a small cough wondering where Ron learned his _smooth _talking.

"You just referred to him as a slick git not a few hours ago." Harry replied not understanding his best friend at the moment.

Ron gritted his teeth, "Well- his hands were traveling all over my little sister and something just cracks you know." Ron paused to sigh, "You outta hate the guy – on principle." Ron finished as he sat up and looked at the two guys in the room with him.

"Say Malfoy- what do you think he sees in my sister?" Ron asked as he watched Malfoy's mouth open and another piece of chocolate fall into his mouth.

After a few minutes Draco started, "She's pretty bright for her age, and isn't that bad to look at either." Draco gave out a sigh as he felt a sudden glare from both of the guys in the room.

"Though," Draco paused, "the thought of snogging _Wallenby's _sister would be far too disturbing for me." He finished as Ron gave him a glare and Harry sighed a bit relieved.

"What's that supposed to mean ferret?" Ron snapped out as Draco gave another sigh as he lay there almost as though he wasn't listening.

"What I mean _weasel _is that- think of it through my point of view." Draco paused, "How would you feel if you tried to snog a girl who looked a lot like I do though just not as good looking." Draco explained as Ron suddenly had a look as though he needed to vomit.

Ron nodded, "Disgusting." Ron answered as Draco nodded a bit fine with his answer.

Ron looked at Harry, "What about you Harry?" he asked as Harry acted as though it wasn't that important of a question.

"She's –sweet, funny, -a-attractive." Harry tried to get out as Draco raised his eyebrow at how easy it was for him to say it.

"Attractive?" Draco and Ron asked in unison as Harry hid his face behind his book as though he was trying to act cool.

Harry coughed, "You know, she's got nice skin." Harry replied as Draco gave himself a funny look not getting what Harry was saying.

"She's got nice skin?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as Ron looked at Harry obviously confused.

"So, you're saying Dean's dating my sister because she's got nice skin?" Ron asked as Draco snickered at their way with love or girls they were very ignorant at this sort of thing.

Harry paused, "I'm saying that…I dunno- it could be an influential factor." Harry replied as Draco shook his head for he found it amusing at how bad they were at this.

"Well, that's an unusual observation Potter." Draco stated as Ron nodded and Harry just gave them a glare as he continued to read his book.

Ron gave a small cough, "Hermione has nice skin don't you agree?" Ron stated as he paused feeling a bit awkward, "as far as skin is considered that is." He added as Harry stared at his book and Draco stared at the ceiling. Though, he did understand Ron's comment for she did have very nice and soft skin.

"Yeah- I uhh…guess so- yeah." Harry said as Ron saw his nod and Draco gritted his teeth a bit annoyed though he didn't know exactly why.

"If you fancy the girl Weaseley make your move or some other bloke might get very interested." Draco commented as Ron gave him a small glare not pleased with his remark. "Because Granger maybe Granger but she's also a girl and they have their _desires._" He added as Harry understood that Draco was trying to give Ron a push though he did not know what he would get out of it.

Ron just went to sleep wondering why Draco would try to help him when he didn't owe him anything. Though, things didn't go so well for Draco because he went to sleep very annoyed as he pretended he didn't know why.

**Later that night**

'_I fear that this will drag on for too long Lucius, shall you finish the mess you started?' Voldemort asked as Draco tried to lift his beaten head to look at the monster in front of him. He constantly squinted his eyes in hopes of making the blur disappear though it was successful. _

'_My lord?' Lucius asked with a voice of confusion as Voldemort looked at him with disdain in his eyes. _

_Then as he lay there he heard it, __**her **__distinct laugh- the single thing that frightened him and at the same time disgusted him. It was her signature laugh that made everyone know that she was there and possibly coming for them. He desperately tried to make it go away so that she wouldn't have a way to hurt him. Though, he couldn't – that laugh he remembered every night for she had tortured muggles as she did. There was no way that they stood a chance against her and there may have been something he could have done but he was far too afraid of her to try. _

'_Bellatrix, and what do we owe this pleasure?' Voldemort asked as she walked out of the darkness and Draco glanced to see her crazy psycho smile. _

'_I wish to spend some quality time with my nephew my lord.' Bellatrix replied as she looked at the blonde that lay on the floor utterly powerless against her. _

_Voldemort thought for a few moments, 'As you wish.' He replied as Draco could hear the faint sound of someone jumping up with joy. _

'_Thank you my lord.' She replied as she gave him a deep bow and Voldemort turned to walk away._

'_Come Lucius, I need to speak with you.' Voldemort demanded as the man hesitantly obeyed as she left his son there with a very daft woman. _

'_So, Drakie, what shall we do today?' she asked as she leaned down to look at his eyes and he glared at her even through his wounded state. _

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk, now – is that any way to respect your aunt?' she questioned as Draco did not show her fear for he knew that she would only take advantage of it. _

_Bellatrix stood up and positioned herself above him with a sick look of amusement on her face, 'Hmm…..aha, crucio!'she spoke with the dark voice that Draco came to hate- deeply._

Draco woke with a start as his body flew up and he wiped the sweat that was on his forehead. His head turned as he looked and saw Ron's body sprawled on his bed and Harry sleeping fairly normal like. He gave a sigh as he shook his head as though he was trying to shake away his nightmare. Though, he felt that every time he closed his eyes she might be there, that she might be able to get him when he was least expecting it. That thought frightened him to no possible end.


	8. Chapter 8: Your Heaven Is Keeping Me Out

**Lots to come for this story like a Dramione Christmas Eve :) Aha, but not before Slughorn's Christmas Party which should be quite interesting. Thanks for all the support with all your favorites, alerts, and reviews. You are such an important part to this story and to me as well because you make me want to write. So please don't stop being your awesome selves!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter I know that sucks but cold hard truth!**

**Please enjoy and drop a review to tell me what you thought but no slamming- thank you :)**

* * *

"_I want to be with you, up above the ground in the sky with the clouds. The place you belong- can I be there with you….in your Heaven."-Unknown_

Chapter Eight: Your Heaven Is Keeping Me Out

Draco felt a ray of sunshine lay across his pale skin face that had seemed to gain some color recently. He slowly rolled in his bed and after a while he gradually rose into a sitting position. He ran his hand over his face, yawned, and then began to stretch out his slender arms. He rose from the bed and was soon on his feet as he began to walk to the loo. He needed to get a bit cleaned up for he needed to meet with Dumbledore later that morning.

He looked over the room to see that both Harry and Ron had already risen and their beds were made. He didn't know why they made him sleep in though he couldn't really complain. After last night's unexpected nightmare he didn't know what he should do. Without much thought his mind wondered about his mother for he hadn't heard anything from her for a long while. A part of him hated how useless he was to protect her and it hurt knowing that his mother gave up everything to save him.

He dressed himself in a pair of light blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt as he pulled a gray jacket over his shoulders.

He had a massage migraine from all the issues he had to deal with but as usual he decided to just sweep all the dust under the carpet. He would rather deny it and deal with it later then have to admit it all right now.

He was after all a Malfoy and if there was anything they knew how to do it was never giving in.

**Headmaster's Office**

Draco strode his way up the Headmaster's Tower and soon made his way to Dumbledore's office. He stopped as he reached the large gargoyle statue that stood outside as the entrance. He observed it for a while wondering whether or not he should bother the old man. He thought that he shouldn't because what good did he ever do to gain Dumbledore's aid. He was nasty in both behavior and attitude also he could recall that he made the man nearly lose his job at one point.

Before he could turn to leave he noticed that the gargoyle moved opening the entrance. He stood there for a few moments pondering whether he should enter the room. "Well, Draco- you can come in." he heard the old man's calm voice call as Draco made small steps to enter.

"I apologize- for intruding without notice sir." Draco explained as he was met by the old man's kind smile.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore beckoned as Draco obeyed and made his way to the professor's desk while he heard the door shut behind him.

Draco looked at the old man, "So, Draco- what can I assist you with?" Dumbledore inquired as he gestured with his left hand to have a seat.

Draco gave out a cough as he took a seat on the chair, "Sir, I was wondering if you had…" he stopped as Dumbledore recognized the difficult he had in trying to speak his words.

"Heard anything from your mother?" Dumbledore wondered as Draco looked at him a small hint of hope in his gray blue eyes while he replied with a nod to the old man.

Dumbledore paused, "No- Draco, I regret to say that I have not." He stated as Draco gave a small nod in understanding while he looked at Draco as though he was questioning something.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked noticing the look of wonder the professor had on his face.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, "You seem to be troubled my boy…is something bothering you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his question as he gave him a small nod that meant no.

It was silent for a few moments until Draco decided to break the ice, "Do you…honestly believe that the dark path isn't one I am truly meant for?" He asked as Dumbledore looked at him a bit startled at the issue the blonde had on his mind.

Dumbledore observed the blonde for a few moments, "Whether or not you feel that the dark is what you are unavoidably intended to follow is rather irrelevant Draco." He paused as he looked at Draco in the eyes, "You are so much stronger than you make yourself out to be. However, if you choose to accept that which all others deem inescapable, if you decide that is what you are destined to do- you have already determined your fate." Dumbledore stated as Draco looked at him slightly taken by his wise words.

"I will not judge the actions your father has made for it is not my place to decide what the absolute wrong or right is. There may have been a different approach to your father's intentions that many might not understand. Though, most would consider you an exact reproduction of your father due to the current actions you have displayed has brought me to another conclusion. You may believe that you are your father's son but Draco you have a chance to prove who you are or show who you are not alike as so many have assumed you to be. You have an opportunity most aren't granted to obtain and you have to decide what you will do with that chance." Dumbledore explained as Draco gave him a nod as he thought to himself for a few moments.

Though, his thoughts were soon ended when he heard the call of a strange sound. He looked up to see a large scarlet red swan like bird with a tail much similar to a peacock. Draco watched the bird rather fascinated by it for he hadn't seen one like it before that moment. He noticed as the bird looked at him as though it was wondering something.

"Ah, you seem to have made an instant and interesting connection with Fawkes." Dumbledore stated as Draco didn't turn his attention from the bird, "You must find it enchanting for there aren't that many roaming around anymore." He stated as Draco turned to look at the old man with a questioning expression.

"So, are they actually reborn from their ashes sir?" Draco asked with genuine interest as Dumbledore smiled at his question.

He nodded as Draco glanced back at the bird for he was very amazed by it. He had only seen something as fascinating as it twice in his life and that was when he first saw the Hungarian Horntail and the Thestral he named Veritas.

Dumbledore watched as Draco observed the bird very carefully, "I think that you and Fawkes are more alike that you know." Dumbledore stated as Draco looked back at him rather confused about the statement.

"How so? Sir?" Draco inquired as Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle but did not avert his attention.

"You like Fawkes have been reborn from your ashes." Dumbledore stated as Draco looked at the old man very much interested but slightly confused, "I believe that during last summer the blonde boy who acted as though he did not care about others vanished…" Dumbledore paused, "But left in his place a much stronger willed one who he knew would rather fight than give in." Draco for the very first time actually felt a bit proud of himself, it wasn't ever enough for his father- his large acts of independence were never enough for him. Though, now just this small hint of satisfaction made Draco look at himself in a different view.

Draco shot Dumbledore a small but genuine smile, "T-that means a lot more than I can ever tell you- so thank you Professor." Draco said as Dumbledore looked at him as though he would look at Harry who he was proud of and loved.

"You are unquestionably not the same Draco Malfoy who entered this school five years ago though you are the Draco Malfoy I know you to be." Dumbledore reasoned as Draco couldn't place this feeling it was like he had truly come home after being gone for years. He felt _happy. _

Dumbledore gave him a soft look, "It will not get easier from here- there will be times when you begin to lose hope…I know it is very thin for you but that faith you have will get you to where you truly deserve to be one day all you have to do is prove that you are worthy of such a place." Dumbledore stated as Draco looked up to him a felt a bit of relief from all the stress that was forced on him.

For some odd reason he did not feel like he was expected to do some impossible task by Dumbledore. He didn't need to push himself to the point when his body would ache for days on end and a headache that never seemed to subside.

"You shouldn't put too much hope in something that could be extremely faulty." Draco stated as Dumbledore looked at him as though he was giving a stern expression to a mischievous grandson.

"That-Draco is something I believe has always separated me from all other old wizards." Dumbledore explained as Draco gave him a slightly shocked look as though he thought Dumbledore would have scolded him.

"Now…off you go I assume you do not wish to feel the wrath of Miss. Granger now do you?"

Draco looked at the old man as though he had just eaten a cockroach, "What did I do to upset her fizzy hair now?" he muttered.

"I imagine nothing but you do have to meet her along with Harry and Ron to go to Hogsmeade do you not?"

Draco groaned in frustration he had forgotten that he was supposed to meet the Golden Trio later that day. It was known that if you weren't reminding Draco about things he would forget them in an instant. He didn't have a memory chip inputted in his brain and continually allowed himself to forget of things he deemed useless.

"Then, I best be off- thanks for the conversation Headmaster…it was accommodating." Draco stood as he nodded in small thanks and quickly exited the room.

"I th- I know that – that boy is going to change the world someday and he has yet to realize it."

Dumbledore stated as Fawkes cawed in agreement as they heard the door close and realized that Draco moved quite fast.

"Honestly, who does he think he is?" Hermione shouted as they waited at the entrance of the Great Hall she was tapping her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Mione' you know that you shouldn't get so worked up about this." Harry tried to reason as Hermione turned away tired of waiting for Draco. "He'll be here soon."

"He should have been here _already_." Hermione snapped at her best friend with sudden annoyance.

"He's right Hermione- you don't have to bite our heads off…" Ginny tried to calm her best friend down but it didn't seem to have the effect she was hoping for.

"We shouldn't have to wait for him! We have a tight schedule as is and he isn't helping anyone by taking more time then the twins do to dress themselves!"

She huffed as she crossed her arms in irritation and Ginny couldn't help but think this wasn't at all healthy for her best friend. Ginny turned her head as she noticed her brother walk out of the Great Hall biting down on something. _Does he ever truly stop eating?_

She was beginning to wonder where that habit had come from when they realized that someone was heading towards them.

The four of them turned in that direction as the blonde stopped dead in his tracks. He had looked like he was laid back a few moments ago but at the time being he looked at them as if wondering what he did wrong.

"And finally the bouncing ferret decides to make his grand entrance…let's go." Hermione ordered as Draco gave a glare to her but she just brushed it off and continued to walk.

"Bouncing ferret…haha…haven't heard that in a while." Ron commented as he walked beside Harry still biting on the food that he had got from the Great Hall.

Draco wondered what he did wrong but then he stopped himself because to him there was nothing he could do right with Hermione Granger. He always seemed to screw up things in some ridiculous way and he didn't even know what he had done.

"Don't worry so much Malfoy- let's just go." Harry replied giving him a light pat on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. He didn't want Draco to become all bitchy again just when things had gone somewhat normal.

**Hogs Head Inn**

"And just what are we doing at an old run down inn like this?" Draco asked with a slight disgust as Harry gestured him to wait. It wasn't like anyone could blame him the place looked like it need to be used as a arena for a dragon.

"—Don't tell me of all the places you choose to have me meet the Order you vote on a building that looks as though it is about to collapse upon itself."

"Malfoy- Can you just shut that hole on your face you call your mouth?" Ginny asked as civilly as she could sound without it seeming ridiculous.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Wait no- ferret?"

Ginny smirked, "Not unless you are going to be a git."

"No git equals no ferret…if I didn't know better Weaseley I'd say I'm starting to grow on you."

"In your dreams- but even there I'd rather prefer to be called Ginny."

"And she wants me to call her by her given name?" Draco asked with fake shock and Ginny wanted to punch him for his sarcastic attitude.

"Yes, ferret I do." Ginny replied.

"Nope- right back to _pet names_…you shouldn't flirt with me so much _Ginny._" Draco began to joke as Ginny didn't know whether to play along and freak out her friends or gag and injure Draco's ego.

"Only if you promise not to whine too much when we're all alone _Draco._" Ginny replied as she heard loud coughs from her older brother and a look of disgust and a bit of anger on Harry's.

"Ginny please don't do that." Hermione asked in a kind tone as she turned to look at Draco as she glared, "You-stop it." She ordered as Draco looked at her and gave her an innocent look.

"I can't believe Malfoy just tried to play the innocent card- that was truly disturbing." Harry commented as Draco broke character and gave his trademark smirk to his classmate.

"You know what they say Scarhead-you either have it or you don't." Draco replied in an arrogant tone as he pulled at his robes as though to act like he was a hotshot.

Ron continued to walk as he turned to his side, "I'm confused Drake…so you think you have it?" Ron remarked as Draco's smirk fell and he shot a friendly glare at the red head.

Ron earned smirks from all his friends as he resumed walking to the inn. "Hilarious…Ronny….really…" Draco replied in a sarcastic and slightly annoyed tone as he continued to walk as well though his shoulders slumped displaying his embarrassment.

"And I'm supposed to be the malicious one…Gryffindork twits." He mumbled under his breath as he walked behind the Golden Trio plus the one and only Weaselette. He didn't want to admit that he somewhat enjoyed their company for he never actually felt like he was equal with the people who hung around him.

Hermione walked to the front of her the inn door that looked like it would fall down in pieces. She stood with that Granger-like self righteousness and that attitude of always putting up a strong front in the presence of others. Draco had to admit that he respected that part of her because he only knew of one or two other women who held themselves in such a way. Which would have to be his mother-of course and though he wouldn't say it aloud his Transfiguration professor.

But one thing that was for certain is he didn't see that trait in the 'girls' that roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Gryffindors were the strong and kind sort of girls though there were a few who seemed to mind other's business a bit too much. Hufflepuffs were the loyal and friendly types which sometimes came in handy though in dangerous situations didn't seem to fit the bill. Ravenclaws were wise ones and had the learning lengths of a computer chip though they seemed to understand each other fairly well. Slytherins were cunning and sly persons who did what they had to get what they wanted and sometimes it didn't matter what they had to do but they were closed to their own kinds of people.

He didn't think he could find exact words to describe Hermione Granger though a few came to mind, loyalty that knew no bounds, compassion to those who aren't worthy of such, independence to prove herself true, and the undying will to fight for the morals of life and the integrity of even the most doubtful persons.

Hermione Granger was always a question mark on a survey for Draco. She simply left him blank with no answer and that might be the reason of his irritation towards her.

He wasn't blind he knew that he was being foolish to believe in the lies that his father had carved into his soul. He wanted every much to have a single moment of happiness with the people who he could believe in. He desired to come home on a silly holiday such as Christmas without his father's ranting about nonsense. A part of him needed to know that his existence meant more to someone besides his mother. For she was a person who had to love him through all his faults and flaws, she was someone who _had _to love because it was simply the right thing to do.

"I see he's grown a bit since we last saw him." The red head twin commented with a smirk.

"Aw, I thought we grew and he just stayed the same height he was already." The other replied as he crossed his arms over his chest in slight disappointment.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts as he stared at the two nearly identical men that stood in front of him. They both seemed laid back about the situation though Draco could tell they were contemplating the pros and cons of the ordeal.

Draco smirked, "I see you haven't changed as much Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Duh." Draco commented trying to be as civil as he could be in such a situation.

"Now, Draco- is that anyway you should treat your newest best mates?" George asked as Draco arched a brow earning him a smile from the taller male.

"Mates?" Draco questioned a bit taken by the word.

"Yes, that's it Drake, mates meaning someone you are friends or friendly with." Fred stated as he shook his head in slight dissatisfaction, "And you're supposed to be second best of your year? You best be on your guard Drake or you won't stand the slightest chance against our gal here." Fred gestured to Hermione who was in a conversation with who seemed happy to see her.

"What on earth are you yapping about Freddie?... He didn't ever stand a chance against the Golden Trio's brains of the operation.." George commented as Fred turned to him as he covered Draco's ears with his hands though he was doing a poor job at it.

"Shush! He doesn't need to know that okay?..." Fred replied as Draco didn't know whether to be touched by their kindness or angered at their comparing between him and Hermione.

Ginny looked between her two older brothers trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her. She could never imagine the day when Draco Malfoy stood conversing with her meddlesome twin brothers. Though the more she thought of the situations the three of them could get themselves into she began to think it wasn't such a good idea. Her brothers were born mischievous now that they had someone who could easily meet up to their expertise she couldn't wait to get him away from them.

"Mal- Draco why don't you come say hello to my mother." Ginny stated as she grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him away from the two who looked like they were discussing something important.

"Ginny!" Fred shouted.

"That was cruel little sister." George stated.

"We were in the middle of something."

"Our latest product proposal!" George shouted as Ginny dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I see you are close to your brothers." Draco commented as Ginny paused for a moment.

"They are fools at times but then again they are the best bloody brothers any sister could ask for." Ginny replied as Draco gave a smile as he began to wonder what it would be like if he had a little sister. And if he did would she love him just as much as Ginny loved her trouble making twin brothers.

Ginny stopped in the middle of Hermione and her mother while she was greeted by loving smiles from other women. "Mum…I believe you've met Draco Malfoy but just in case you haven't had the unspeakable pleasure…" Ginny stated as pulled Draco beside her as Molly looked at the boy that stood beside her daughter.

He didn't let his eyes met her as he hid his face from her by looking down at the flooring. He couldn't face a mother figure who had done a rather better job at raising her seven children then his mother did just bringing him up. He didn't want to meet the disapproval of someone who knew he was bad news let alone someone from the Weaseley family. He just didn't want to be a failure yet again.

"I-it is lovely having the opportunity to meet you Mrs. W-Weaseley." Draco managed to choke out as he never met her eyes obviously unsure of her reaction to his attempt to be civil.

Everyone was quiet wondering what Molly Weaseley would do and she did something that was completely unexpected of her. She took the slightly timid, pale skinned, blonde haired, former git-some boy into her arms.

Draco didn't know how to describe the feeling he was experiencing but to say he was surprised was an understatement. Her arms wrapped around his figure just like she would do to anyone of her children. She didn't set him aside like other adults did like she was supposed to for the way he had acted. But she did the thing she deemed right and she took him in her arms like a loving mother should. Draco didn't know what to do though he established the fact that he had a sudden and firm respect for the mother that stood in front of him.

When Molly pulled away from the hug she lightly tapped his shoulder, "I best not hear that you and Ronald are arguing, or you both will have to answer to me…is that understood Draco?" she scolded like any mother would to their son and he found he didn't really mind the feeling.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a firm tone as Molly smiled up at the boy.

"Tonks come meet your cousin." Ginny stated as she waved at her to come closer to the blonde.

"I don't thi- " Draco was cut off by Hermione's foot smashing on top of his in an attempt to silence him. He glared as Hermione looked around the room innocently as though she didn't do anything.

"Aw, you look so much like your mum!" Tonks exclaimed as she walked towards the blonde who looked a bit surprised at her statement.

"You've met my mother?"

Tonks looked at him and smiled, "She is much kinder when she isn't around your father like when she used to visit for afternoon teas, one time she made me nearly lose all my breath from all the stories she used to tell about their childhood."

Draco looked at his cousin, "She never told me about that." Draco replied confused at his mother's secrets she held all these years.

Tonks gave him a sorrowful look, "She couldn't… not with your father tracking your every move- she wanted you to meet my parents for a while now but they all agreed that they didn't want you to get caught in the middle of the crossfire if your father had found out."

Draco stared at his cousin with a slight expression of awe because he didn't know that they had been protecting him from his father for a long time. He had to agree that it was difficult to do anything with his father there it was like he was his father's personal pet. He wanted to do such things such as travel around for Christmas break but his father wouldn't allow it.

"I understand." Draco said in the most honest tone he could muster.

Tonks smiled up at Draco and Draco wondered how fond they would be of each other had they been given the chance to grow up with one another's company. Draco knew that he would like Tonks' company for days when he was left alone in that large mansion. He remembered when his father would leave him all alone with no one to spend time with while his mother was away.

"You are welcome anytime to visit my parents if you'd like." Tonks offered as Draco looked up at her with a small shine in his eyes that she had caught.

"Thanks…Tonks." Draco replied at Tonks gave him a wolfish grin as she grabbed the boy and pulled him into a large hug.

"What else is family for?"

Draco felt like he was in the arms of his older sister a time when he was scolded by his parents and she would comfort him. He didn't know if Tonks was someone who would completely enjoy his company but he clearly liked hers.

"I see you have finally been given the honor to meet your cousin." Draco recognized that rugged voice anywhere as he turned to see the tall former professor of DADA.

Lupin looked down at the boy rather proud of him and his decision to do what he thought was right. He knew that it must have been hard having been born into his family but he couldn't imagine the internal pain he was hiding from everyone. How afraid he must have truly felt.

"Draco- I think you remember your intellectual professor don't you?" Tonks asked as she stood between the two men as they looked at each other.

"You've grown much since I last saw you." Lupin commented as Draco gave himself a look over and answered with a shrug.

"I don't know if I could say the same for you professor." Draco slyly replied as Lupin gave him a smirk and pulled his hand up to pat Draco's shoulder.

"Still have that impertinent mouth I see." Lupin stated with a small grin as Draco gave him a quick nod.

"The more things change the more they stay the same…I was once told." Draco said as Lupin gave a chuckle to the blonde and then looked around the room.

"Quite bright Draco- I could never comprehend why you didn't pass my class with an 'O'." Lupin added as Draco smirked, "Couldn't beat Hermione at a class she loved." Draco replied as Lupin gave him a nod and turned to talk a bit with Molly.

Tonks looked at Draco as he was deep in thought, "I am sorry about the things you must have experienced in the comfort of your own home Draco." Tonks stated as Draco looked at her with a pondering expression.

"What is done is done, there is no way to fix the past but I will be damned to see a wrecked future." Draco said firmly as she smiled at the boy and gave him a nod in agreement.

Draco decided to take a seat as he drank a Butter Beer and his eyes scanned the area. He couldn't help but feel that he didn't belong with this group of people for they all had a heart made of stone whereas he wasn't sure he had one at all. He was born into a family who cared about appearances and blood lines and he wondered if he truly cared about the same assets that they did.

He watched as Ron did something to make his twin brothers burst into laughter, while Hermione and the Weaselette where watching them with amusement. He turned to see Molly in a conversation with Tonks they both looked like they enjoyed one another's company while Wonder Boy was talking with Lupin catching up on old times.

He was jealous at the fact that they loved each other's company because he couldn't remember someone being so happy to see him besides his mother. When holidays began it was his mother who welcomed him with open arms and when he came back to Hogwarts he felt empty. He didn't like the feeling of being so out of place around them.

He couldn't help but feel like he was pushing himself away from their smiles and laughs and putting himself inside a dark box. A part of him wanted to fight for what was right but he honestly didn't know what that was.

Was fighting for the safety of others right?

Following in his father's footsteps and cowering at the sound of Voldemort's name?

Fighting for something that meant something?

He couldn't tell if he wanted to fight beside the Order because it was something he wanted to do or he feared the strike of Voldemort's wrath. There was one thing he was sure of and that was he wanted to keep that smile on Hermione's book loving, fearless face. He wanted Potter and the Weaselette to live happily ever after and have many scarhead babies. Weasel to live his dream as a big shot Quidditch player with posters that were all over the Wizarding World.

He wanted to be in the same heaven they were in. He desired to belong in the same place they were so happily resided at. He wished for a place to call home and people who truly needed him there. And he was willing to fight to protect them even if it meant that he would never reach that dream.

"Are you alright?" he heard a melodic voice ask as he was pulled back into reality and lifted his head up to look at Hermione.

"I'm fine." Draco stated flatly as Hermione slowly nodded her head.

There was silence between the two until Hermione decided to break the unwanted quiet, "I…umm…I'm sorry about the whole snapping at you like you did something wrong." She stated as Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, you should seeing as I didn't do anything wrong." Draco answered as Hermione glared at him as she clenched her fist.

"You were taking quite a while to arrive at the Great Hall meanwhile, we had been waiting for you and it seemed like ages until you would finally turn up." Hermione explained as Draco looked at her as though she was crazy.

"I apologize that my legs can only go so far until they need to rest up for a bit, it's not as though I have ones made of steel." Draco stated sarcastically as Hermione glared at him rather annoyed at his remarks and such.

"I don't understand why you cannot just take an apology and say the words 'thank you'." Hermione commented as Draco looked at her with his trademark smirk on his face. He enjoyed when Hermione lectured about how people should act and how they should say things.

"Alright- no need to bite my head off Hermione." He said as he softly chuckled low enough so she was the only one that could hear it.

Hermione looked at the guy that sat down beside her she wondered where that chuckle came from. She had to admit that he looked rather handsome when he was smiling or enjoying something. He looked like he wanted to have a good time and Hermione wanted him to have fun.

"Arrogant pureblood." Hermione whispered as Draco smirked over at her.

"Pet names? Huh? Self-righteous Muggle-born."

"You are an arse you know that?"

"I like to think more along the line of devilishly handsome man."

"Uh huh, sure devilish I can agree with- handsome? I think not."

"Hey, now that is uncalled for- I may not be a lot of things but handsome isn't one of them." Draco gave a small meaningless glare to Hermione as she smirked at him.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Draco." Hermione commented as Draco nearly choked on his Butter Beer as Hermione smirked down at her classmate.

"I never…thought the word panties would be something that would come from Hermione Granger's mouth, especially in a conversation she was having with me." Draco commented as he earned a large blush from Hermione as he smirked. "But I think I like it." Draco added as Hermione's blush began to deepen as she turned away not allowing him to look at her.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Hermione asked as Draco looked at the girl in front of him and gave an arched brow.

He wasn't a complete idiot- he could see what Ron liked about Hermione. Aside from her personality and the way she seemed to light up a room, the girl was dangerously gorgeous and didn't seem to realize it herself. She didn't know how much the jeans she wore clung to her and displayed her curves perfectly or that the blouses or sweaters she pulled on revealed much of her perfectly rounded chest and abdominal center. Hermione may not have had the largest bust that he had seen but she did have one that was striking.

The daft girl hadn't even noticed that when she passed by most blokes she had their heads turning. Hermione Granger was a remarkable creature and she had yet to recognize it.

"Must you keep asking questions?" Draco said as Hermione assumed that he was being sarcastic with her though that was a question Draco wanted her to answer truthfully.

"Draco- you are being a git." Hermione commented as Draco smirked at her as she turned to glare but couldn't seem to hold it as she met his stunning grayish blue eyes.

"Haven't we already established that- that is simply me being my dashing, romantic, lovable self?" he replied as Hermione couldn't understand why when they were alone that Draco seemed to make her feel safe and somehow wanted.

"_Dashing, romantic? _Oh, I didn't know we just took a turn into lying-my-arse-off-Ville." Hermione commented as Draco glared at her not to pleased with her remark as she smirked at his attitude.

"Hermione Granger being sarcastic? Has the world seen everything this Gryffindor Princess has to offer?" Draco asked curiously as Hermione held her heart in fake hurt as Draco smirked at her.

"And you said that I was a dull, unentertaining person." She answered as Draco rolled his eyes by her attempt to get an apology out of him.

"What on earth gave you such an idea?" Draco asked as Hermione gave him a small genuine smile as Draco caught his breath. For a few moments he could swear that he couldn't breathe for some reason and his heart wasn't beating either.

He probably didn't realize that he _smiled _at Hermione as she tried not to get to surprised. He smiled at her which made butterflies deep in her stomach flutter and her heart twist and turn. She had to stop herself- she was Hermione Granger and she wasn't about to let Draco Malfoy make her feel all lovey-dovey. Because she knew that it could only lead to something that wouldn't help either of them.

"Are you two feeling alright?" they heard a familiar voice asked as they turned to see Ginny standing between the two of them.

Hermione turned to Ginny with a raised brow, "We are fine, why are you asking?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders but Hermione could tell that she stopped herself from going on further with the issue that was troubling her. Hermione was about to ask but was cut off by Fred or was it George?

"Drake-" that is when Draco noted it was Fred because he gave him the absurd nickname.

"How's about we talk with you taking up a job with us." George commented as Draco raised his eyebrow as Fred put up an arm around his shoulder.

"Just vision it now- you, me, and Georgie working together doing what we love." Fred explained as Ginny crossed her arms over her chest in a motherly manner.

"And what would that be causing chaos?" Ginny added as the twins just smirked toward her.

"Nah, sissy, you're looking at it from an adult's point of view- we are merely making people's lives more…" George paused looking for a word to describe what they were doing.

"Lively?" Fred offered as George nodded his head.

"No, maybe the word we should be using is spirited?" George questioned as Fred looked like he was thinking and then Ginny turned to Hermione as she pulled gently on her arm.

"How's about we leave these mischief-makers alone to well…cause chaos, because I need to speak with you privatrly." Ginny stated as Hermione nodded her head and followed her request as they walked away from the three men.

"Oh, this can't be good- they're having one of their girly-motivational speeches..." Fred stated as George looked at him with a fallen face as Draco chuckled at their reaction.

"Hey! It's not funny Draco- you don't have to sit with Ginny when she wants to 'discuss' something with you." George replied as Fred pushed in so that Draco was looking at him.

"If she ever says she needs to speak with you…take that as cue to run for the hills- you'll spare yourself a good three hour conversation with her." Fred explained as Draco noted that getting Ginny riled up was something he should ever do.

"But whatever you do- don't ever bring up Harry because than that'll be a subject she wouldn't ever let down unless you're Hermione than you actually listen to what she has to say." George added as Draco glanced to see that Ginny and Hermione were in an important discussion.

"I don't know if I should throw my problems at you." Ginny started as Hermione arched a brow while Ginny sipped from her Butter Beer.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as Ginny sighed.

"You wouldn't mind listening to my problems?"

"Ginevra Weasley when have you ever know me- Hermione Granger to ever turn you away when you wanted to talk about something?" Hermione questioned as Ginny nodded her head realizing that she always came to Hermione for advice or guidance.

"Well, see- things with Dean haven't been as smooth sailing as one would expect." Ginny said as Hermione's eyes never left hers proving to Ginny that she was more than willing to listen to what she had to say.

"I know that you've only ever dated Victor but Dean isn't who I thought he would be." Ginny paused as Hermione shot her a concerned look which Ginny dismissed with a frail smile, "He seems to want to know where I am all the time that and who I happen to be with." Ginny watched as Hermione looked at her with a confused expression.

"Have you ever thought he might be concerned of your well being?" Hermione asked as Ginny gave her a nod gesturing she was about to begin talking.

"I have but he always seems worried when I am with you and Harry or when I am at Quidditch practice." Ginny added as Hermione's eyes widened for her know-it-all brain as they say had pieced it all together. Ginny didn't know how Harry looked at her when he thought no one was watching or how they looked at each other when their eyes caught sight of one another. Dean must have felt threatened by Harry and Ginny's chemistry and the daft red head didn't seem to notice.

"Ginny-I think you already know the reason for Dean's attitude." Hermione cut in as Ginny held a somewhat guilty expression on her face, "Maybe you should spend a bit more time with Dean…so he doesn't feel as though you two have lost your spark." Hermione suggested as Ginny slowly nodded a sign that she was going to take Hermione's advice.

"Do you…" Ginny started as she took a deep breath, "-think we have lost our spark…?" Ginny asked as Hermione looked at her with a soft expression as Ginny's eyes softened.

"Do you think I am in any position to state he or she has lost their spark? I haven't gone on a date in a while and I don't want you to think my advice is something you must act upon. It is clearly a decision you must make on your own because I want nothing more than for you to be the happiest you can be." Hermione finished as Ginny smiled at her she always knew that when she had a problem no one was better to talk to than Hermione Granger.

"You're gonna make some bloke extremely happy one day." Ginny stated as Hermione gave her a small smile though it came from Ginny Hermione wasn't at all convinced. She was sixteen and the only person she had on her history of dating list was Victor Krum though she was thinking about asking Ron to go to Hogsemede together in an attempt for a date she didn't feel like she should.

"I hope you're right." Hermione whispered as she glanced over to see the twins and Draco. She watched as the twins were in one of their explanations their arms up in the air for dramatic effect. Then her chocolate brown eyes fell on the blonde guy in between them who looked genuinely interested in what they had to say. The twins were laughing as Draco talked to them and when the twins replied Draco began to chuckle.

Hermione was happy because it seemed like Draco was having a hard time fitting in. Though, everyone wanted him to feel welcomed it was more like Draco was trying to make himself unwelcomed. Hermione supposed it was because he was the only Slytherin in the room but that was no excuse because as of now he was sorted into the Gryffindor house. She didn't know why but she wanted Draco to feel like he belonged with them. She did hate him but that was when he was the arrogant, stuck-up, vile, blood purity Draco Malfoy. Now, she didn't know why but he wasn't as bad to be around sure he was sarcastic and always had to have a say in everything he didn't seem to care about bloodlines anymore.

She knew that everyone in the Order who accept Draco seeing as Dumbledore did. Lupin would because he trusted in Dumbledore's judgment, so would Tonks because she had faith in Lupin's decisions, Molly would because she had knowledge of what Draco had to endure and she looked at the blonde through a somewhat motherly view.

The twins would believe Draco because they seemed to have a lot in common and of course Harry and Ron seemed to put their differences aside and would be lenient with him.

That left her- she didn't know if she completely trusted Draco…she didn't hate him entirely anymore but that was probably the best she could do. She'd see what Draco had to offer and if he was truly willing to change for the best but if he slipped up or made a wrong move Hermione Granger would make him regret fooling them.

* * *

**Please Review :) It is very appreciated ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Shape of My Heart

**A/N: Aw... thanks for all the support you guys & gals are simply amazing :) You don't know how much I am thankful and appreciate all the support you give me...my story is something I hope everyone can enjoy :) I just wanted to write about Dramione because I think they are a very stunning couple but that is my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters- but if I did I would have gone deep into Draco's story..just being honest sorry I just feel like he gets the short end of the stick :(**

**Thank you to all the fans who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story; You people are AWESOME! (in no particular order)**

**misskimmieee**

**raedae**

**LilyFlower94**

**purplerainn2012**

**kuzon234ray**

**GravityBetweenUs**

**LegacyHope**

**Suchitac**

**BellaSand**

**SimplySomething**

**Merteuil**

**juventus**

**That'sSusanToYou**

**Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy**

**kataragurl27**

**kurosendo**

**El'Caliente**

**PeterPan-Angel1992**

**Nrghhh**

**Phoenix-Dreamer16**

**xXMadXHatterXx**

**Novelnerd97**

**hAdesLythErinmadrigalx**

**hhanchett **

**Daftwriter**

**vampiregirlz1**

**bl00dybLaCkr0sE16**

**Once again I'd like to thank you for all your support!**

**I truly love you! :)**

* * *

"_**Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone, I played my part kept you in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart." – Backstreet Boys 'Shape of My Heart**_

Chapter Nine: The Shape of My Heart

Hermione didn't expect to feel so out of place at Slughorn's dinner party but she did-extremely. She looked to her left where Harry sat playing with his spoon as he didn't seem too interested in the conversation going on between Cormac and the professor.

She stole glances at the handsome dark skinned Slytherin who sat at the right side of the old man. _Blaise Zabini. _She didn't know much about him though she did know that he was one of the closest things Draco had to a friend or used to. She knew that he thought highly of himself, that or he was brought up very properly for he acted very well-behaved. Also, that he was quite intelligent appose to Crabbe and Goyle who didn't have anything in those thick skulls of theirs.

She began to wonder how a friendship ever worked out with Slytherins or was the backstabbing a sign of appreciation to them. Then, her mind began to wonder about what Draco was doing at this moment. She hoped that he and Ron weren't at each other's throats or at least not trashing the common room. She didn't expect Draco and Ron to get along so quickly though they seemed to put their differences aside to give one another the benefit of the doubt.

Than her mind traveled to Ron who hadn't spoken to her ever since he found out that she was going to the dinner party and Cormac would be there. It wasn't as though it was a party for them or like she would let him make a move on her. It wasn't like that for Hermione; she couldn't stand Cormac and his foul attempts to flirt with her. No matter how handsome he thought he was Hermione wouldn't let him treat her like she was some daft dimbo.

"So, Granger- tell us what do your parents do in the Muggle world." Slughorn turned his attention to the witch who didn't enjoy the spotlight that much.

Hermione played with her spoon as she looked up at the professor though it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. "My parents are dentists, sir." She stated as she was met by confused looks as she gave them a nervous smile, "They tend to people's teeth." She added as Slughorn tried to look a bit fascinated by her words.

Slughorn gave her a nod, "And would you consider that a risky occupation?" he asked as everyone waited for a reply from Hermione as she gave a nervous smile.

"Not exactly…" she replied as she gave a smile at the thought of something amusing, "But there was this little boy who bit my father's hand once and he had to get ten stitches." She added as all the people in the room with the exception of Harry had stopped to look at her rather confused.

Hermione just looked down at her desert and began to take a small bite from it. Then there was a sound as they all turned to see the large door slowly open and a red head walked in. Hermione felt a tug at her heart for she knew that her best friend had been in yet another fight with her boyfriend. She really hated seeing Ginny's tear stained face especially when she tried her best to hide it.

Hermione leaned a bit closer to Harry, "She's been fighting again with Dean." She whispered to her best friend because if he didn't know why she was crying he would probably Avada someone. She looked at Harry who seemed to look very concerned with the red head that walked in through the door.

"I – a-apologize sir…" Ginny started as she walked to her seat, "I am not usually late for anything." She added as she pulled out her seat but before she sat down Harry had rose from his and their eyes met. He had acknowledged her presence at the table as people used to do in the olden days. It was some sign of respect or admiration for that woman if you performed such an act.

Ginny sat down with a frail smile as Harry soon did the same. Hermione looked at Harry with a smile or pure amusement then she glanced as Ginny who looked like she was contemplating something important. Her eyes traveled the room as she stopped at Cormac who had a sick look of attempted seduction on his face. Hermione couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable with the circumstances for she did not enjoy Cormac's little games.

The next day was the Quidditch game and it had been a while that Draco wondered how good the Slytherin team was. He knew that Blaise was a very talented at been a Chaser but then again it might have been just his feeling of missing one of his best friends that was talking.

Draco turned to Hermione had sat in front of him looking very annoyed as she read the Daily Prophet. Draco bit on a piece of bread as he looked at Hermione, "Amused at what phony things they come up with to write about?" he asked sarcastically as Hermione moved the paper and sat it down on the table in front of her.

Hermione straightened her posture, "W-were you and Blaise ever close?" Hermione questioned as Draco looked at her a bit startled by the question. That entire thought had been bothering her the whole night and she decided that it wouldn't bother anyone to ask.

"Why do you care?" Draco spat out not wanting to get into personal questions with the know-it-all witch. Sure, he'd talk to them though when it came to twenty questions Draco would change the subject or leave the room.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I don't- " Hermione paused as her face softened a bit, "I was merely wondering if you had any real friends." She finished as Draco couldn't place the tone that she used at first he had thought it was pity but then it sounded more like genuine concern.

"Real friends?..." Draco asked with a pause, "Do tell me Granger, what is your definition of a real friend? Someone who puts their neck on the line for you when their best judgments tell them otherwise, someone who is willing to risk their life to keep you safe when you know they don't deserve it, or is it someone who is giving you a second chance when it is understandable to turn them away?"

Hermione did not turn away from the blonde who looked like he was thinking rather hard about something, "I suppose…" Hermione sighed, "Yes- yes to all of them." She answered as Draco gave her a small smile that she didn't completely register.

"Then, I reckon I have three of them…" Draco started as Hermione looked at him not quite getting it, "Maybe you know them – you see one of them is this famous wizard, everyone in the entire Wizarding World knows of him- he was said to have fought against you-know-who and lived to tell the tale." Draco stated as he rolled his eyes and Hermione gave him a look of slight cheerfulness.

"Oh, has he?" She asked with sarcasm itched into her tone as Draco gave her a smirk.

Draco gave a nod, "I might even dare to say he could possibly even be smarter than the girl who's know as the brightest witch of his age. Though, we weren't best mates to start off with but that blow to the head must have given him the undying ability to care for others a bit too much." He explained as Hermione seemed to lose interest but it was soon returned.

"Interesting, what of the other two?" she asked as Draco straightened his posture and looked at her with a large grin on his face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "The other one comes from a pretty big family, though sometimes I wonder what he has in that head of his. He can be a real git at times and yet I cannot seem to win in a single game of wizard chess when he's on the other side of the board." Draco said as Hermione's eyes began to slowly soften at his words seeing at how much he's changed after all that he had gone through. "He and I may have misjudged one another because I don't mind being in a room with him."

Draco looked at her with a gentle look in his gray blue eyes, "Though, I must say that it has to be the last one who is the greatest of them all." He stated as Hermione looked at him not understand what he meant but was willing to listen anyway.

"See I was a complete and total arse towards her when I was younger, calling her names, making her feel bad about herself-the whole nine yards." Draco stopped at he gave himself a small smile, "I used to think that she was just some know-it-all, irritating, self-righteous twit but now I know I was clearly mistaken." He paused, "Because if it weren't for her then I would still believe I'd end up just like my father. She was the only one probably besides Dumbledore himself that didn't completely think I would go down the same path as my father. That's what I can't get… I've even been nasty to her all this time and yet she's still willing to give me a chance…"

Draco looked at Hermione as he saw a look of care on her face which in some way frightened him. His mother was the only one that looked at him like that but for Hermione to have looked at him like that. She probably didn't even know how much that made his heart race, how much that made him happy with just that thought.

"Hmm…sounds like you're pretty fortunate then." She replied with a smile as Draco stared at her for he found it difficult to look away from her. A part of him understand why Ron thought so highly of her, Draco wasn't a complete prat he knew very well that Hermione had become a very lovely looking young lady. She was far more beautiful than any other girl he had seen before and he had met a lot of girls that attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Nah, I rather consider them the lucky ones." He replied as Hermione looked at him with an irritated glare but couldn't help the smile that crept up on her rosy lips. "I mean who gets the privilege to spend every waking hour with the wizarding world's most handsome bloke?" He noticed that Hermione gave him a smile just like the ones she gave to Harry and Ron.

Draco grinned, "And I make Hermione Granger herself give a genuine smile…" Draco stated with an amused tone in his voice as Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

Hermione smiled, "What has this world come to?" she asked as Draco began to shake his head in agreement while Hermione noticed how easy it was for them to talk to one another.

"I honestly know not." He replied as he looked up to see Hermione staring at him with a soft look in her eyes. If it was even possible that expression made her look even more gorgeous.

Draco gave her a large smirk which soon made her knock out of her thoughts, "Can't take your eyes off me can you Granger?" he paused as she gave him deadly eyes, "I knew it would happen one day, forbidden fruits are the sweetest I hear- maybe you should just give into your deepest desires." He added as Hermione paused for a moment and then broke out in a constant laughing fit.

"Oh, oh, ahaha…." Hermione tried to stop but found it to hilarious to quit, "That…was… h-hysterical Draco- I… haven't… laughed… l-like… that… in… a while…thanks…." She said in between laughs as Draco watched her carefully secretly wanting to stop the moment to make it last longer. This may have been the first time in months that he actually felt that things would be alright.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Glad I could be of assistance." He stated as he had finally realized what she had called him. Usually it was Malfoy or ferret but for this time she had called him Draco. The name that he had so long wanted to hear come from her mouth and it sounded so nature- genuine.

"Did you just call me Draco?" he asked as Hermione stopped and traced her thoughts in her mind in a few moments her eyes widened a bit.

Draco looked at her as she began to bite her bottom lip in anxiousness, "Is… is that a p-problem?" she asked as she played with her fingertips though she did not look up at him slightly afraid that he would make fun of her.

"N-no, I just didn't think you'd ever call me that." He said as Hermione looked up to see him pondering something and gave him a small smile.

Hermione gave a giggle, "I didn't think we'd be able to talk without hexing each other but I see that I thought wrong." She stated as Draco looked at her with a grin.

Draco gave a cough, "So, does that mean you want me to call you Hermione now?" he questioned looking confused as Hermione looked at him with a patience look.

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable doing that then I am not putting my wand to your head and forcing you to now am I?" she stated as Draco gave her a small nod trying to grasp the idea that she was being patience with him around his head.

Draco smirked, "I don't think you'd ever be able to anyway." He added as Hermione gave him a look of slight irritation.

"Don't test my magic Draco or would you like a repeat of third year." She said with bothered tone as Draco gave her a grin clearly amused by her reaction.

Draco put his hands in the air where they were in front of his chest in a surrendering position, "Wouldn't dream of it _Hermione_." He said testing how her name sounded coming from his mouth and he found that he liked it.

"Uh huh…" she muttered as Harry appeared and walked toward where they sat on the table. He looked like he was pumped up for the game and ready to take on the Slytherins. Harry appeared at Hermione's right side and took a seat beside her as he picked up the cup to drink.

"You look extremely lively this morning." Hermione stated sarcastically as Harry looked at her and gave her a fake smile obviously not in the mood.

Draco coughed, "Yes, awful lively, might need to spend more time at the library and tune it down a notch." Draco suggested as he was given a glare by the brunette witch who sat across him.

Harry exchanged a look between the two, "Haha, you two are hilarious ever consider making a cameo on the Daily Prophet?" he spat out as Hermione gave him a concerned look as Draco glared not understanding why Harry was acting like this.

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco asked with a bit of venom in his tone at the way Harry was acting.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I dunno- it's just that things have been awkward between Ginny and I…" Harry was soon cut off by Draco who chuckled at Harry's attitude.

"Hm… Potter you fancy Weaselette and despise how Thomas treats her but you cannot do anything about it because you have to respect that it is her choice who she should be with and wonder why she isn't responding to your most obvious hints that you are interested in her." Draco paused as he looked at Harry who was a little bit surprised at Draco's observation about his emotions.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Intriguing notion you have there- Malfoy." Harry stated as Draco gave him a large Draco grin as he bit into the bread on his plate once again.

"I like to think I'm somewhat of an observant." Draco added with a smirk as Harry rolled his eyes and drank again from his cup as Hermione looked between the two.

'_I never thought that Harry and Draco could sit at a table together let alone be able to keep up a conversation.' _Hermione said to herself as she watched Draco and Harry talk to each other as though they had been friends for quite some time. She couldn't help but smile because she was yet again amazed at the large heart her best friend had.

"Hey! Loser!" someone shouted as the three of them turned their heads to see the red head Keeper walk into the Great Hall.

He looked rather on edge today like he was about to vomit on the floor as he walked. Draco couldn't help but find amusement in Ron's suffering though they were some type of unspoken friend he did have his Draco duties to fulfill. Ron walked up to them as he sat down beside Draco so that he was right in front of Harry. For a few moments he stared down at this breakfast and then his head shot up.

He startled Hermione who had her chocolate brown eyes widened as Draco shook his head with slightly amusement. "I can't do it…you can tell McLaggen that after today's match he can have my position." Ron stated to Harry who looked like he was a bit alright with Ron's decision.

"Ronald, you are merely psyching yourself out…you just need to have more confidence in yourself." Hermione replied as Harry nodded his head in agreement though the moment was ruined by Draco's chuckle.

They turned to look at the blonde, "That is just too amusing…isn't Gryffindor supposed to have the most courageous wizards in the entire history of wizardry. Here you are frightened over a Quidditch game when if I recall correctly it was you who had taken down that troll in our first year." Draco commented as the Golden Trio stared at him a bit surprised they had no idea that Draco knew about that.

"No worries weasel- it's merely pre-game jitters." He added as Ron was too nervous to even rebuttal against him.

"Easy for you to say Malfoy- you've played Quidditch before." Ron remarked as Draco merely chuckled at the red head's distress.

"It isn't as hard as everyone thinks but I've heard that getting hit by a bludger will change your life _forever._" Draco added while his last words sounded a lot like something Fred or George would say which only made Ron feel even more nervous.

Draco glanced up to see Ron's edgy expression as he put on a large grin only to have Hermione smack his arm with the newspaper. His compassionless grayish blue eyes met her warm chocolate brown ones as he glared as her as she simply smiled at him. He turned away knowing that he couldn't glare at her for much longer it was near impossible for you to stay angry at someone who was the closest thing you'd get to an angel.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit as she pulled herself back when Draco turned away. She had assumed she had done something to make him angry and normally she would be fine with that but she could have sworn that she caught a bit of disappointment in his eyes. She couldn't turn away from him no matter how much she shouted at herself to because that emptiness in his eyes attracted her to him. She didn't see him as the selfish, arrogant, foul, vicious, git who she met on her first year at Hogwarts or the boy she had punched in her third year.

Draco Malfoy definitely grew up during the time she wasn't looking. He became someone who was fighting for something that meant something, he was trying to be someone who could be remembered but in a good way, he was just not the Draco Malfoy she thought he truly was.

This Draco Malfoy- the guy who sat in front of her was searching for something, desiring some sort of hope or happiness, -and finding a reason to go on.

This Draco Malfoy…frightened her more than the boy she met when she was eleven.

Because him being cruel and vile was expected but this change- this hopeful and somewhat kind (in his odd way) version was something she never could have braced herself for.

"Just drink something mate." She heard Harry state as she was knocked out of her thoughts and looked at Ron's goblet as he stared down at it.

"Is something the matter with Ron?" they heard a voice ask as they turned to see Luna sitting down with a lion hat of some sort lying on her head. "Is that why you put some kind of tonic in his goblet?" Luna asked as Hermione looked at Harry with a confused and slightly angered face.

"You didn't…." Hermione whispered with a tone of disappointment and annoyance.

Her questions were answered when she saw Harry slip the vile into his pocket with a smile on his face as he looked at Ron. She glared at Harry as she turned to look at Ron who seemed like he was actually thinking about drinking it, "You can't drink that Ronald!" she silently shouted at him as Ron smirked down at the goblet then she turned to Harry, "You could both get yourselves expelled if you are founded out!" she reprimanded as Harry looked at her and grinned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry replied as Hermione turned to see Ron drink the goblet hastily and nod at Harry who had a grin on his face.

"Let's go." Ron said as he stood and shook Harry's hand as he pulled him into an angled hug as Harry smiled.

Draco was tempted to tell Hermione that Harry hadn't put anything in the goblet but seeing Hermione overreact was something that he enjoyed. So he decided to keep his mouth shut and let everything reveal itself.

**Quidditch Field**

The beginning of the game went well much better than Hermione had anticipated as Ron played swiftly. Ron was an excellent keeper every time Blaise tried to put the Quffale into the goal he'd somehow block it.

Hermione turned to look at Luna who was cheering Gryffindor on with a lovely Luna grin on her face. She turned to her other side to see Draco watching the game with some sort of interest on his expression. She observed as Draco stood watching and then it hit Hermione like a speeding car…a part of him must have been jealous of Harry and Ron and maybe even Ginny. They were still able to play Quidditch with a team that worked together and he could only remember some of the practices that were enjoyable.

Hermione could tell that Draco missed it- the times when he didn't have to worry about anything...when he was so carefree, when he could simply take his broom and fly up into that sky without anything holding him back.

He missed being _free._

Before Hermione could tell the game was over and Ron was the hotshot who everyone was cheering on. It must have been difficult getting so much attention then again it was something Ron always wanted. To have a spotlight when it came to Quidditch he liked playing and he was good at it.

All the Gryffindors had agreed to go back to the common room to celebrate their victory. Everyone was crowding Ron as they made their way to the castle entrance shouting with joy all the way there.

Hermione walked with Harry and Ginny who were talking about how happy they were for Ron. She turned to see Draco walking in another direction as she stopped herself and turned to look at Harry and Ginny, "I'll catch up with you guys." She stated as she sprinted her way to the blonde who had his hands in his pockets and his head thrown back in relaxation.

"Draco- what are you doing? Everyone is meeting back at the common room to celebrate." Hermione said as Draco turned and looked at her with a small smile on his pale face.

"It's your victory…not mine." Draco replied as she began to walk until Hermione's hand flew out and grabbed his arm.

He turned to see that Hermione was most likely asking herself why she did that, "You're a Gryffindor also…Draco…this victory is as much as yours as it is ours." Hermione stated as Draco turned around to look at her and gave a smile as Hermione let go of his arm.

"Thanks for the concern, Hermione but I've had enough Quidditch celebrations to last a life time. Besides I do want my presence to cause everyone to get all mopey. I don't like being a buzz kill so go on…Hermione- party with your friends— I'll be fine." Draco explained but Hermione didn't budge as Draco began to scratch the back of his head in slightly frustration.

"You are my friend too Draco." Hermione stated as Draco raised a brow, "why don't you celebrate with us?" she asked her tone of hurt shattering Draco's heart a bit at a time.

"Like I said I don't want to be a party pooper- go on and congratulate Ron…he deserves it." Draco finished as he began to walk in the direction opposite the common room as Hermione discovered that she hated looking as his back while he was walking away, "And smile when you see him alright…besides being a timid Gryffindor Princess isn't something to be proud about." He added as he turned to look at Hermione who still stood in the place she was originally in, "is it?" he added with a smile as he turned and continued walking as he left Hermione standing there a bit confused and extremely flushed by his smile.

"Stupid…ferret." She whispered as she watched his slender but slightly muscular figure disappear. He just had to smile and leave her there over analyzing the reasons why he would do such a thing.

Hermione entered the common room with her shoulders slumped as she heard the cheerful shouts of her fellow Gryffindors. She pushed around until she found Harry standing smiling up at his best friend who was enjoying the fact that people were throwing him up in the air. She walked over and stood next to Harry, "You really should not have done it Harry James Potter." Hermione reminded him with a scolding tone as Harry looked at with a slightly confused look.

"Yes- I guess I could have just used the Confundos Charm- couldn't I?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione who had an expression of slight disappointment and guiltiness.

"It was different…those were tryouts- this was an actual game!" Hermione quietly shouted as Harry pulled the vile out of his shirt pocket and Hermione noticed it was still full of the liquid. "You didn't put it in….Ronald only assumed you did." Hermione said as Harry smiled, put the vile back into his pocket and nodded in agreement with her assumption.

"Now, that seems like something Draco would do." Hermione commented as Harry stopped and looked at her as though he was thinking about something.

"Guess that bugger is actually rubbing off on me." Harry replied as Hermione couldn't help the smile appear on her face.

"Better watch out or you might be conning someone out of their Hogsemede money." Hermione added as Harry stopped and chuckled at her statement.

"Nah, let's leave that up to Malfoy." Harry finished as Hermione began to give a small laugh until she noticed that Lavender Brown pulled Ron by his wrist toward her.

She watched as Ron turned to face her and their lips connected as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Hermione noted that Ron wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned deeper to her kiss. She felt a pang in her chest and multiple stabs in her stomach, it was as though someone ripped her heart out of her chest, took a knife to it, stomped on it repeatedly, and went over it with a RV.

She had to get out of there, because she heard screams that encouraged that kiss. It was like they were supporting her heartache only they didn't know that they were doing it. She gently pushed her way through the crowd to the common room door she just needed to leave that place.

Harry noticed that Hermione walked out of the common room as he went after her hoping that he could find her.

**(A/N: I think that this area would do much better for this conversation. So, Hermione ran up to the stairs that leads up to the Astronomy Tower instead of the stairs that she was at in the movie. That is where Ron and Lavender will appear at, though she does see a glimpse of the new couple snogging.)**

**Stairs of the Astronomy Tower**

Hermione sat on the steps of the cold, hard, stone staircase as she hid her head a bit in her knees. She was curled up holding her legs to her chest in an attempt to hide her weak state. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps as she lowered her head into her knees.

"Mione'?" she heard a familiar voice ask as she looked up and saw the round glasses and immediately knew who it was. She recognized the concern in his voice and needed to make him feel reassured.

"I just had to…" Hermione said as she thought of making up an excuse for her sobs but couldn't find one that would stick. "Uhh….I learned earlier today that I failed Slughorn's exam." She tried as Harry walked closer to her as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Is that so?" Harry asked as she shook her head not lifting it to meet his blue eyes which were filled with concern, "Because I saw your paper just yesterday and there was this large 'O' written at the top of the paper. Am I to assume that meant our-brightest-witch-of-her-age-allowed-herself-to-fail-at-something?" Harry asked as Hermione slowly nodded her head as she stopped and he heard a small sob escape her knees.

"Mione' you don't have to talk about if it you don't feel up to it." Harry stated as she nodded and lifted her head so that Harry could see the tear stains on her face.

"Is this what you have to endure Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry sat beside her and she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know that you think that no one notices but I do all the time- and so does Draco at least I think he does." She paused as she continued to talk to her best friend.

"I see how you look at Ginny."

"It's like you fancy her so much but she doesn't notice."

"To busy worrying about Dean- a guy who doesn't even deserve her."

"So, Harry-is this what it feels like?" she asked all the questions in between sobs as Harry looked down at his best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mione' but yes- this is how it feels." He stated honestly as Hermione began to sob into his shoulder as he held her trembling figure slightly hating Ron at the moment. He didn't ever want Hermione to cry like this and now that he thought about it most of the time it was Ron that made her cry like this.

First it was when he teased her about having no friend in their first year but Hermione forgave him because they had become friends. The next time was when he made such a big deal about her attending the Yule Ball with Victor Krum because he was too frustrated that he didn't ask her first. And now he hadn't even acknowledged her feeling toward him—honestly how thick could he get? Ron made her become so confused and frustrated that she went as low as making herself vulnerable in front of someone and that was something that Hermione couldn't bear to stand at all.

Then again Hermione Granger, wasn't one to hold grudges…she was far to forgiving than she should have been.

"You're the strongest person I know Harry James Potter." Hermione whispered as Harry tightened his shoulder on her slightly as he smiled down at her.

"That's where you're strong Miss. Brains-of-the-Golden-Trio; you are the strongest, kindhearted, dependably person I know." Harry countered as Hermione smiled at him loving the fact that Harry was there for her when she really needed him. He was her _true _best friend.

And she knew that whenever she needed someone to dump her problems on Harry James Potter would always be there for her. They were after all, the closest things each other had to siblings.

It was a bit later after Hermione's eyes weren't as swollen or bloodshot and Harry stood as he looked down at Hermione. He put out his hand for her to reach up for so that he could help her up to her feet. Hermione accepted as she stood she looked at Harry who was making his way down the stairs.

"I just need a bit time alone Harry." Hermione stated as the dark haired boy turned around to look at her, "To gather my wits so that I may be Hermione Granger 'brains-of-the-operation' once again." Hermione added as Harry nodded his head in understanding giving his best friend one more look over. Hermione had her right arm around her stomach tightly clenching her left side as she glanced down to Harry.

"Alright Mione' but if you need anything- at all, you know exactly where to find me." Harry said as he began to walk down the stairs but stopped and turned around to look at the brunette, "And…as much as I trust Ron and I do with my life but you should know that he doesn't deserve someone as extraordinary as you." He paused as she smiled at him trying not to let tears fall once again,

"You need someone who will fight for you Hermione Jean Granger- and you'll find him someday…for all you know he may be searching for you also." Hermione's eyes widened slightly and then they slanted up in a happy expression.

"You just need to have a little faith that he'll come for you." He finished as Hermione gave him a small true smile and watched as Harry continued down the steps.

Hermione looked up the staircase as she made her way up the large steps that seemed to continue forever. When she finally reached the top she placed her hand onto the rail and continued to the middle of the tower. She kept her eyes on the scenery not turning her attention once to the place around her. She watched as the black sky had tiny shining stars looking down upon her.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice call as she turned and her eyes fell upon his lanky figure.

"Draco?" she answered with a question as she was slightly taken back by his presence. She hadn't known that Draco came to the highest point of Hogwarts to think.

"I didn't know you were here." Hermione stated as Draco walked closer to her until he stood beside her.

"I like to go some place high- though, I guess the term I should use is running away." Draco answered as Hermione sighed and shook her head as she looked over at him.

"There isn't anything wrong with running away sometimes it may be the only good thing that you can do." Hermione replied as Draco's eyes widened and then turned into a small glare as she turned she looked at him very much surprised.

"What did he do?" Draco asked in a demanding tone as Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as Draco pulled his arms to cross over his chest as he didn't let his glare slip.

"Weasel- he did something to upset you didn't he?" Draco asked though it sounded much more like a statement to Hermione and she wondered how he could be so spot on. She knew that Draco must have been irritated for using his old nickname for the red head.

"Ronald didn't do anything so cease this suspicion of a situation you know nothing of." Hermione spat back as Draco began to give a small chuckle that seemed to taunt her.

"You never agree with me about anything and suddenly you're on this whole run away idea of mine. You know as well as I do that weasel is the only one who can anger you just as much as I do if not more." Draco explained as Hermione shook her head and turned away.

"You don't know anything." She whispered as Draco felt like punching the daylights out of Ronald Weaseley.

"May be you can help me to." Draco suggested as Hermione turned to look at him clearly confused, "If you're not comfortable spilling your guts to me then talk to the Weaselette or Potter because if anyone knows how benefiting locking yourself up it-it would be me." Draco stated sarcastically as Hermione merely giggled at his attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks Draco." She managed to choke out as he nodded and looked over to the sky that stood in front of them.

"Is that sky as relieving as it looks?" Hermione asked the former seeker as he shrugged and looked over to her.

"You haven't flown a day in your life have you?" he asked as Hermione hid her face hoping that Draco wouldn't notice.

"I've rid on a Thestral before!" Hermione exclaimed clearly proud of herself as she looked so joyful about it.

After a few moments Draco began to chuckle and Hermione didn't hate the sound, "But have you ever ridden a broom before?" he asked as Hermione's smile dropped into a small frown.

"Not exactly…well…I don't suppose that time would count…alright-no I haven't." she admitted truthfully as Draco nodded and climbed over the railing before Hermione could react.

She watched as his feet fell upon the stone ledge the right before his left. Her head traveled up to look at his face which held a large school boy grin plastered her direction. She noticed that he pulled his fingers up to his lips and put them into a whistling position as the sound echoed from his mouth she felt a gush of wind in front of her.

She opened her eyes for she had closed them instantly bracing for impact as she did she saw a black broom hovering in the air in front of Draco. She looked up to his face once again as she recognized the grade A smirk on his face she immediately began to shake her head in a 'no' motion.

"Granger-" he said playfully as Hermione's eyes shot up to his, "this will make you forget all the stress you have on your shoulders." He stated as Hermione didn't seem at all convinced which made Draco sigh, "For once do something I would- be _selfish…_because when you're with me I don't mind one bit." He put his hand out for her to take as she stared down at it,

"For just tonight…" he paused as she looked up to him, "Let me be Hermione Granger the over analyzing, pros and cons listing, know-it-all-ing, logical, to-kind-for-her-own-good Gryffindor Princess. And let yourself be the dashing, romantic, reckless, irresponsible, arrogant, fun-loving, party starting, former Slytherin _Sex God _Draco Malfoy." He finished as Hermione glanced up at him thinking of all the possible things she should do.

"Trust me…Hermione…" he started as she looked up into his grayish blue eyes that held a hopeful look, "I- won't- let- you- fall." He finished as Hermione felt her heart stop at his words but it was more of the way he said it that rendered her breathless. Draco said the words with a voice filled with nothing but honesty and determination.

So, Hermione decided that she was going to do something she usually wouldn't do. She would take Draco Malfoy's hand, trusting him with her life, doing something thoughtless, but at this moment she knew it was something she needed to do. She caught a gasp as her fingers gently laid on his palm as his fingers wrapped their way around her hand. She couldn't describe the feeling that her heart and her body felt from his touch. She only could compare them to the words from some romance novels she had read a while back.

It felt just as the words had portrayed them as because she could feel a shock of electricity when their hands met. She wondered if he felt it also the almost unexplainable feeling that she had got from just their hands touching. She felt Draco gently pull her toward her over to him as she swung her left leg over the broom until she was settling the broom.

"You promise you won't let me fall?" Hermione whispered as she felt Draco sit behind her and noticed his arms circle around her waist until the fell upon the handle of the broom.

She heard a wonderful chuckle escape Draco's lips, "Now, Hermione- don't you trust me?" he asked sarcastically as she stiffened a bit afraid of how far the ground was from where she was sitting.

"No offense; but given our colorful past I've got a right for my uncertainties towards you don't I?" she said as she could feel Draco's body stiffen from her statement and she was wondering if she might have said the wrong thing.

"Well…than Miss. Hermione 'book-loving' Granger I guess you're just going to have to put down that dusty, old, manual and learn how through personal experience." He said as he kicked off into the sky and felt Hermione's body slightly fall back against his chest.

They were up in the air for a while flying in all directions until Hermione's hand fell onto Draco's forearm gesturing for him to stop. Draco pulled the broom to a halt as he waited for Hermione to turn around and say something.

Her head was lifted up glued to the vastly sized, dark, mysterious, sky and it didn't seem like she would turn away. Draco felt a small jump in his chest when his eyes fell upon Hermione's gazing face; she looked magnificent with the moonlight shining down on her a bit more so then usual. He wondered if anyone could actually look like that and be human because from where he was sitting she looked like an angel who fell to earth.

Draco at that moment considered himself rather lucky because he knew that he didn't deserve to be in the presence of Hermione Granger. He shouldn't have the honor to breathe the same air that she did but here he was sitting behind her on a broom in the middle of a star filled sky. He could feel it in his grasp the one thing that he could be truly happy with- the one person who wanted to wake to every day fifteen years from now.

But he couldn't…do that…not to Hermione, he understood where he stood- he knew that she deserved someone better, someone more pure than he was. He could feel it- the dirty blood that flowed through his veins because of all the blood purity rubbish his family had created. She was everything he was not- pure, kind, courageous, strong, thoughtful, good-natured, someone who had the right to be happy.

And he was Draco Malfoy- a pretentious, cowardice, vile, selfish, wicked pureblood.

The facts were known, and he understood them quite well- Hermione Granger was someone he wasn't worthy of. She should have a person much like Ron instead of himself, because Ron may have been a daft idiot at times but he was still good hearted and that was something Draco wasn't sure he was capable of.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he heard her voice asked like some sort of symphony as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Draco's head traveled into the direction of her gaze as his eyes fell onto the sky, "Very." He replied as Hermione turned back to look at him as he was completely mesmerized by the scenery that he didn't notice her staring.

Hermione watched him as though he was a knight from some romance novel. But he wasn't the one that wore shining armor more like the mysterious, lone wolf kind of knight. A name popped into her head and she bit back a giggle because he had compared him to Beast from _Beauty and the Beast._ She could imagine his distaste by being compared to a fluffy, large; animal he would probably try to Avada her.

"Do you think that what some people say is true…? That you have someone out there- somewhere underneath this vast sky- made just for you- someone who can love everything about you both good and..not so good?" Hermione asked as Draco sat not sure how he should answer her question.

He shook his head, "Are you sure I'm the one you should come to and question about love issues Hermione?" he asked as Hermione turned slightly to look at him as he held a look of worthlessness.

"Why wouldn't it?" Hermione asked somehow knowing the answer but asking the question anyway.

Draco sighed- was she really asking that? "You know as well as anyone else that I am not exactly the lovey-dovey sort of bloke, heck you can say that I've been with many females but it wasn't because I was smitten with them- as you have said yourself I was known as the _Slytherin Sex God _and you don't obtain that title with trivial motives." Draco explained as Hermione couldn't recognize the tone in his voice but if she had to place it somewhere she would say that it sounded empty. It sounded _broken. _

Hermione gave a small cough, "But don't you want to fall in love? Marry the woman of your dreams, arrive home after work to met her loving smile and raise a large family together?" Hermione asked as Draco stared at her as though he was in deep thought.

"Sure I want to fall in love…Hermione-" He wasn't honestly sure that he meant that, "but I am also a guy and a_ Malfoy_…you know how loving people we can be." He stated sarcastically as Hermione realized that he didn't forget all the horrible things he did to her when they were younger.

"Putting that aside- how large of a family are we talking about? One child and a dog?" he asked as Hermione looked at him with her jaw dropped as she wondered if that was Draco's definition of a large family. He must have had a really lonely childhood filled with nothing but countless playthings and a large bank account.

Hermione began to give a small laugh as Draco felt a pang in his chest and found that it was suddenly difficult to breathe properly. This is what Hermione Granger did when she was around you- beneath that tough, know-it-all, I'm-always-right, slightly superior exterior…she was a women worthy of mention. She had a heart Draco could only guess was around the size of the sun and an uncontrollable habit of seeing the good in people.

He began to contemplate if he had a heart at all because he knew that put up against Hermione Granger's, his would look like a shriveled up spec.

"No, I was thinking around three or four." Hermione answered as Draco was pulled out of his thoughts at her statement as she smirked when she saw the look of horror in his widened eyes and the jaw that most likely reached his chest.

"T-three or four?" he stuttered completely taken back at it.

"Why? Can't you imagine three or four miniature like Dracos running around the place…" Hermione joked as she stopped and thought more about it as she looked and saw a large grin on Draco's face. "On second thoughts- let's not make the world a more dangerous place." Hermione added as Draco looked at her with a glare,

"What is that supposed to mean? My children will be the highlight of their generation." Draco said proudly as Hermione began to laugh at his plans for the future.

"Besides how many kids were you and Wease- Ron planning to have anyway?" he asked not aware of her and Ron's current position of the moment. "Not that we should be thinking about children this early in our lives."

Hermione glared at him, "Why must you assume that I want to have children with Ronald?" Hermione snapped as Draco pulled back observing her sudden anger with him and not completely sure where it came from.

"I just thought…" Draco started as Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Well you **thought** wrong— _Malfoy._" She spat with venom as Draco bit back the urge to retort to her quick name change towards him. "Bring me back…I don't want to be up here with someone like you—you just ruined a perfectly wonderful view with your unseemly personality." She added as Draco felt a bit hurt by her comment, she must really have no idea how special this was for him.

Sure- he slept with more girls than he could count on one hand, he may have bought some of them more expensive things than he should have, or showed more attention to one more than another. But this, being with her up where no one could hurt them with their rumors, lies, expectations…where even their history didn't matter. This was special, to him, something he wanted to do with no one but someone he truly cared about.

_Care about? _Could he actually care about Hermione Granger? Would it change anything between them if he did? Could she possibly care about him as well? Was this all simply wishful thinking?

Well, she was the closest thing he had to a friend but it was more than that. He felt comfortable around her; he could show a side of himself that he wouldn't normally display around Harry or anyone else. He didn't feel afraid to be different around her because she didn't jump to conclusions with him. And when he wasn't with her- he found that he missed her presence.

Draco had to stop himself; he'd care about Hermione Granger but as a friend should- _nothing more._

It would be far too risky.

When they landed Hermione hopped off the broom and was about to make a dash for it but she was stopped by a large hand grabbing onto her upper arm. Before Hermione could react to any of it she was pulled into Draco's long and warm arms. She didn't know what was happening until she felt the side of her head against something that was moving at an unusual pace. She lifted her head to see that Draco had pulled her into a hug- she had to agree it was something she needed all night.

She wanted someone to see through her strong front and simply pull her into a warm and protective hug. Though, she was somewhat surprised that she had found it in Draco's arms, she also discovered that she didn't want to leave them. She could hear him breathing which made her blush for she could tell that he was having a hard time doing it.

"I don't know what Weaseley did- but I know that it must have been bad to upset you like this." She heard Draco say as she smiled at his observation- he was quite perceptive, leaving it to Draco Malfoy to keep you guessing.

"I know that you haven't known me as long as you have Harry…but since he's the 'Chosen One' and all- because he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. And because I know exactly how determined you are to put everyone before yourself, you'd choose death over letting someone worry about you…- why not let me help you?" he asked as Hermione found that she could say anything and she was having a tough time breathing.

Draco paused, "Let me shoulder your burden Hermione for you or with you- it is the least I can do for everything you've done for me." He added as Hermione was caught in her thoughts- what had she done for him? He was the one who was kinder than she thought he could be, if anyone owes someone a favor it was her.

Hermione's eyes traveled to the left side of his chest as she stared at the area right next to his shoulder. It was as though she could see his heart growing, maybe it always was capable of doing that but he hadn't had a reason to let it, until _now._

"You promise you won't be a slimy, sarcastic, arrogant git when I need to talk to you about something significant?" she asked as Draco looked down at her as she pulled away to look put at him but still slightly in his arms.

"Well- the slimy part I got covered, the sarcastic and arrogant share kind of comes with the package Hermione." He stated with a smirk as he met the kind and caring smile of Hermione Granger's angelic face.

"I suppose I can live with that." She replied with a loud sigh as Draco pulled her back into his arms as his hands traveled to her sides and began to tickle her.

"Dr-aco- sto-p-tha-t-I-am-re-ally-ti-ck-lish!" she said in between laughs as she tried to shield her body from the blonde. "F-fine! Y-you…w-win!" she shouted as loud as she could considering that she was nearly out of breath.

Draco pulled away and straightened his posture, "I thought you were supposed to be intelligent Hermione-you should know I always win, no matter what the means are to obtaining that win." He finished as Hermione tried to glare at the blonde but found it hard to when he was holding a happy look about him. Especially when his smile was one she knew that he could not fake.

Hermione couldn't understand that guy who stood in front of her- just a few months ago she hated his guts, hated everything about him. Heck, she'd rather spend a night with the creepy, crawling, creatures in the Forbidden Forest but here she was standing in the Astronomy Tower truly enjoying his company. Now, she loved that they could hold a conversation, that he knew her and understood everything about her, but mostly because he chose to stay and hold her like he did.

Hermione didn't know what made her do it but she took a few steps closer to Draco and wrapped her petite arms around his body. She could only hope that her hug was nearly as good as his was for her. She felt like making a run for it when she didn't feel or hear any response from him. She was about to pull away until she felt Draco's long arms embrace her.

Draco Malfoy had done a lot of amazing things tonight she noted. Many of them were definitely not the normal Draco Malfoy policy.

He had taken her for a night time ride.

He had wrapped her into his arms.

Then gave her a reason not to walk away from him.

Offered to be her shoulder to lean on when times were hard.

Tickled the heck out of her.

And now he returned her hug.

She was enjoying time with this improved Draco Malfoy because after all he was a pretty amazing guy. She wondered why he would do all of this…and then it somehow dawned on her that maybe he wanted to show her the shape of his heart.

They would stay in each other's arms for much of the night because whether or not they knew or realized it they had a place in one another's hearts that was meant for just them.

A place meant for no one but them.

Harry glanced at the fire place as he wondered where everyone was at the moment. He knew that Ron must have been in some corner of the school snogging Lavender like there was no tomorrow. Draco was nowhere to be found since the game ended. Hermione was off at the Astronomy Tower clearing her head and well all the Gryffindors scattered after a while.

"Harry?" he heard a voice call as he turned to see a familiar red head walking over to him.

"Still up Ginny?" he asked as she gave him a small smile as she sat beside him.

She sighed as Harry found it rather difficult to take his eyes off of her, "I tried to sleep but it seems as though I am the only one who likes doing that these days." She commented as Harry chuckled at her rather funny statement.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep." Harry apologized as Ginny smiled at him as though she was extremely happy being able to talk to him.

"Well, I've heard you're a pretty busy person these days- so I suppose you have your reasons…" Ginny said with a small smile as she looked back at Harry and shot a sudden look of concern to him, "Just be careful not to push yourself to hard alright? I know that you are the 'Chosen One' or 'the Boy Who Lived' but I don't want to see you in an injured position." Ginny added as Harry's eyes widened a bit then slowly turned into a thankful expression.

"Thanks Ginny…you've really helped me." Harry said as Ginny laughed clearly comfortable with his presence.

Ginny smiled, "I don't think I did too much to be thankful for but nonetheless I was happy to be of help."

* * *

**Please review! I'd like to know what you think but no slamming :) **

**Next Chapter; try so you can have an idea will take place at Slughorn's Christmas Party! Though, their will be other things I don't want to spoil it :)**

**Tune in next time to find out :)**


	10. Chapter 10 : To be Draco's Light

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Draco Malfoy actually I have no hold on any of the characters expect the ones I created, but it is not as close to owning any Harry Potter people though I wish I could I simply don't!**

**A/N; so there will be a part in this story that may make some people uncomfortable, it is right after Hermione and Harry are talking about McLaggen so there is a warning and if it makes you feel uncomfortable please skip ahead. **

**I want to thank all the people who had supported my story so far...you are the heart and soul of my writing and I appreciate every favorite, alert, and review from every single one of you...**

**I hope you enjoy the story and leave a review! **

* * *

'_Once in a while someone comes along and changes everything you believe about yourself.' –Love and Other Drugs_

Chapter Ten: What It Takes to be Draco's Light

Draco's eyes fluttered open as the small rays of sunlight graced his face with their bright presence. He slowly lifted himself so that he could rise from his bed as he did he stretched out his body. He yawned while his left hand covered his mouth which he noted need to be brushed.

He stared out the window that was placed near his bed that gave him a wonderful view of the lake. He was thinking of many things but the one thing that he couldn't get out of his head was Hermione's soft touch. He remembered how he pulled her into his arms which didn't exactly shock him the thing that did was that Hermione did the same.

He must have been getting far too soft if he was becoming so dumbfounded by Hermione Granger. Then there was another thing that seemed to be bothering him lately and that was the fact that Christmas was approaching. He didn't know what he would do for the holiday but he assumed he'd be staying at Hogwarts this year. Seeing as he didn't have anywhere else to go.

He wasn't exactly excited that it was a possibility he would be alone but then again he was used to it. Then he started to wonder where Harry was going for the break but it dawned on him that he was probably invited to the Weasleys.

Which was understandable Molly clearly doted the boy and she was the closest thing he had to a mother figure.

He on the other hand was a complete stranger to their ways. He wasn't used to all the family love and importance they held for each other for it wasn't exactly like that for his family. His mother was always there for him loving him as much as she could but he couldn't say the same for his father.

He was always away on business, always lost in work, always missing dinner, always gone.

He felt a small pain in his chest at the thought of another empty Christmas. But he accepted it for who on earth would want to spend a time of love, happiness, joy with Draco Malfoy? If anyone fit the Grinch's bill it would be him, stealing presents and all, and ruining the time completely.

Draco Malfoy wasn't one to fawn over the dreadful time of the year, never was, and never will.

He was truly the Grinch walking flesh and all- expect far better looking and dressed to impress, well most of the time.

Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's Office for she had been requested to meet Dumbledore. She was thinking of all the things she could have done to be called at such a time but she merely shrugged it off trying not to be nosy. She came to the same stone gargoyle as she smiled noting that she had come a long way from her first year.

She didn't know that she would become so attached to the Headmaster but she had. He was always so wise and caring which made Hermione want to be much like him one day. She wanted to be someone who was very powerful but also had a heart that was much larger than the sun. Someone who knew what to do without having to read them from books, someone who could follow their heart and believe in the decision they had made.

"Acid Pops." Hermione spoke as the gargoyle moved and the door opened while she walked inside with caution.

"Why, you came quiet quickly Miss. Granger." The old man spoke as she gave a small smile and walked over to his desk.

"I hope that I haven't done anything to get myself into some sort of trouble sir." Hermione explained with a slightly uneasy expression as Dumbledore chuckled at her uneasiness being inside his office.

"Miss. Granger, you are the brightest witch I have ever met who follows her magnificent brain in most circumstances...now why on earth would you be worried about being called to my office?" he asked as Hermione gave him a small smile that explained that she wasn't used to being there.

"My apologies sir, I suppose it is habit." She stated as Dumbledore nodded understanding where she was coming from, "But may I ask why you have required my presence?" she asked as Dumbledore gestured her to take a seat on the chair in front of his desk. She did as he asked but she wasn't too sure it would lead to something she would like too much.

"Well, Miss. Granger…it has come to my knowledge that you are going back to the Muggle World for Christmas break- is that correct?" he asked as Hermione stared at him with questioning eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, sir I am." She answered as Dumbledore smiled at her.

Dumbledore looked up at Fawkes, "I believe that you know of Draco's current situation if not completely, partially…" he stated as Hermione nodded as he rested his head on his hand.

"I do not think it would be such an intellectual idea for Draco to be residing here during the break." Dumbledore paused, "He has a lot more on his mind than he wills to present and I cannot imagine him spending Christmas- a holiday of love and joy, all alone in a cold, aged castle."

Hermione nodded not exactly knowing where the old man was going with this, "Do you wish for me to stay back with him?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore slowly nodded his head not to certain he should ask her such a favor.

"No, Miss. Granger I do not- You see, that I'd imagine Draco needs a bit time away from this place, this school, these people, and in short this world." He paused as he noted that Hermione's gears were working double time on this one. "He's had an extremely difficult run lately with all the sudden changes and drastic absences in his life." He stated as he looked at Fawkes once again, "He is yet again a small fish treading in unknown waters with no one to help guide the way. He may not be so easy to save this time if he is caught in the mouth of another predator."

Hermione nodded agreeing with what Dumbledore was stating but wanted to know exactly what he was suggesting. "Sir, I would hate to be pushy but I do not exactly see the point." Hermione stated as Dumbledore nodded and then let out a sigh suggesting he was quite hesitant.

"Miss. Granger, I was wondering if it would be too much of a hassle if I could request that Draco accompany you home for the duration of the break." Dumbledore let out as he watched Hermione stiffen in her chair obviously processing the information.

Hermione didn't exactly hate the idea but she wasn't in love with it either. If she actually agreed how would she explain this one to her parents because she remembered mentioning that she was having some problems with a certain blonde haired boy. Her mother would want to sit her down and give her the 'talk' which was something she wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. Than her father would most likely want to bring Draco into his dental office and have a look at his teeth only to end up with some freak accident that would lead to his appearance in the hospital.

Then she wondered if she was actually thinking about wanting to stay with him at Hogwarts for the break. She already knew that Harry was spending his time at the Weasleys and of course Ron was going to be with him also same would go for Ginny. That would leave everyone handled with the exception of the blonde haired prat at times Draco Malfoy.

Her heart sank a bit at the thought that he most likely didn't give much attention to the fact that he would be spending the holiday alone. He probably thought that being _alone _was something that wasn't a big deal that it didn't matter. But it was something that clearly mattered to Hermione because she didn't want Draco to be content being alone when he should have someone there with him. No one should have that sort of fate forced upon them even if they used to be a total and complete arse like Draco Malfoy.

But she was concerned because she had somehow grown used to his existence in her life. Sure, he was difficult at times but she generally enjoyed having him there. Someone who didn't always need her help with assignments, who asked her opinion on things like it truly mattered, who explained things to her when she was too stubborn to listen, someone who was in many ways- Draco Malfoy.

He'd make her frustrated only to make her blush with embarrassment, happiness, or surprise. He wasn't always a git there were times when he truly talked to her and she knew that those talks meant as much to her as they did to him.

She heard Dumbledore sigh, "Though, this is not something I will demand of you Miss. Granger. If this conversation at all makes you uncomfortable please, feel free to inform me if I am passing any boundaries." Dumbledore stated as Hermione nodded and gave the older wizard a smile.

"I do not have a problem with this request sir, but I must inform my parents and inquire what they think about this." Hermione explained as Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Though, I will explain Draco's situation but to no extensive details- just enough to make them think about it." Hermione added as Dumbledore gave her a small smile in thanks as she nodded understanding his reasons for requesting her help.

"But sir, even if my parents agree to this arrangement how are we supposed to ward off the Death Eaters who are on his tail?" Hermione questioned as Dumbledore smiled at Hermione which made her realized that he did have an answer for everything.

"Well, I am glad you asked." Dumbledore replied as he pulled open one of his drawers and reached in as he pulled out something Hermione sat patiently.

He placed a bracelet on the top of his desk as Hermione leaned over to get a closer look at it. It was a slightly large gold bracelet which was designed with vines of some kind and there was a pendant and dangling on it. She observed the bracelet as her eyes scanned the piece of jewelry. The pendant was unmistakably carved into the shape of a phoenix one that looked much like Fawkes.

"This will protect Draco from the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore nodded as she couldn't look away from the beautiful bracelet.

Dumbledore nodded, "But when you are outside of your household, you must not be in a far distance of Draco." Dumbledore paused as Hermione was waiting from him to explain, "For this particular bracelet needs to be in the presence of another magical being to be constantly functioning properly." Dumbledore added as Hermione nodded understand what he had told her.

"If that will be all sir, I would like to do and owl my parents at this time." Hermione stated as she stood from her seat as Dumbledore nodded as she left the room with nothing more than the thought of wanting to write an exceptional letter to her parents.

**The West Tower/ The Owlery**

Hermione walked up the Tower with her arms slightly slumped at the thought of whether or not her parents would agree. She wasn't even sure that Dumbledore had told Draco about any of this. That opened up a larger can of worms as she wondered if Draco would hate the idea all together. For as far as Muggles went he was fine with Hermione but anyone else was to question.

Her heart began beating faster in anticipation as she wondered if Draco would hate her because of this. But how could he? They had gone through a lot together considering their past and such, Hermione didn't ever put it on Draco anymore for she had looked past all the differences and mistakes he had done. She could only think that he did the same for he didn't refer to her by cruel names anymore. Usually he would call her Granger but that was only when he was either frustrated with her, wanted to get her attention, or playfully tease her.

Hermione came to the Owlery as she stood by the open stone like window as she looked out to the sky. She felt her mouth curl up into a smile as she remembered the night she had spent with Draco. He loved being up in that sky- it was like his personal second home and she didn't mind being up there as long as she was with him. Because for some odd reason she didn't think about her phobia of heights when she was with him it was like nothing mattered but them.

She glanced down at the parchment in her slender hands as she began to read over the little she wrote.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_ It began as Hermione smiled at the thought of her mother and father's loving smiles.

_I just wanted to write a letter before I was expected to come home. Though, before you ask I would like to say that school has been going better than I thought. My classes are as challenging and as educational as I prefer them to be. Harry has been as caring and brotherly as usual so not much has changed with him with the exception that he is beginning to take an interest in females. I hope that I can help him with his girl problems like a sister should. Ronald has taken up the position of Keeper in our Gryffindor Quidditch team so he has gotten something he truly deserved for he had been waiting for the since our first year here. _

_Ginny has been her usual happy, lovable self as always. Though, she has been having slight problems with her boyfriend she seems to be happy which is all that I can ever want for her. She has been helping me with all the normal girl things such as dressing properly when needed and knowing what guy not to pay attention to. However, I already knew that she just thinks that I might fall for the 'bad boy' one day but do not worry because I have a mind of my own. _

_Though, there is another thing I would like to ask of you. I guess I should tell you that I have made a new friend but just so you know he isn't a poor influence. His name is Draco Malfoy…and yes you have heard that name before but please I ask you to pay no mind and hear what I have to say. He __**used **__to be such an intolerable, egotistic, vulgar boy but he isn't like that anymore. Something happened over the break and it changed him- severely, do you think that I believe that this change is genuine? Yes, mum and dad I believe that he has changed for the better. _

_He's been such a kind and caring guy but he doesn't usually show it to people. He acts indifferent and ignores the things that people think about him because he knows that he cannot take back what he has done but he can try and fix it. I can see in his eyes that he wants to change mum…you always you to tell me that it is not that people lack the will to change when others have it, it is that some are ready, prepared for change. He has had so much thrown at him so quickly that most of the time he doesn't know what he should do. He wants to be better mum and dad, I know that he does. And I want to give him a chance to prove others wrong because he deserves it. Yes, he was cruel to me and my friends when we were younger but times have changed and now I consider him a friend, an important friend. _

_So, I suppose I should just get out with it then, I wanted to ask if he could stay with us during Christmas break. I understand this is much to ask but he has no place to go and will probably spend Christmas in this cold, aged castle. I have written this letter in advance, hoping that you will have your answer before I must leave the castle. But I must tell you mum and dad, if you say no because you believe that this is some attempt for Draco to ruin me in front of my parents you are wrong. Regardless, I will not allow him to spend these weeks alone and empty. So, if it must come down to it then I will stay at Hogwarts for the duration of Christmas Break. _

_I hope that you can understand where I come from in this situation. I know that I am being difficult but mother you told me once that I must have faith in something other than logical facts and I have … I put my faith and trust into Draco. Because somehow I know that if for some crazy way if the tables turned he would do the same for me._

_I truly miss you mum and dad- more than I can find words to express. My love is unchanging for you both; you make me want to be a better person. And thank you for not ever turning your back on me and supporting my decisions. _

_Always and Forever, _

_Yours Truly, _

_Hermione Jean_

Hermione finished re-reading her letter and gave it to the owl that was beside her. She pets it than after a few moments she watched as the owl made out to the sky. She gave a smile as she wondered how wonderful it must be to have wings like that. Then, she felt her stomach growl and she decided that she should go to the Great Hall to get something to eat.

Draco left the Headmaster's Office very much raged at the old bag and the know-it-all twit. He didn't want to owe anyone anymore favors besides he could take care of himself. He just couldn't understand why they would go to such lengths on his behalf; he was Lucius Malfoy's son for Merlin's sake! He didn't have a good natured blood cell in his body and that was fine with him.

He knew that he deserved to be alone; he had no right to experience the happiness that life had to offer. He was alright with staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break-_alone._ Why couldn't anyone understand that? Especially that goody-two-shoe, know-it-all, self-righteous Hermione Granger! Draco Malfoy took joy in being alone it was something that he preferred.

Though, there was a small voice that asked if he was afraid of not being alone or having Hermione there and witnessing his vulnerable state. But he just shrugged off the small voice that was faint under all the shouts of anger and frustration towards the Muggleborn witch. He wasn't sure that she was convinced that he deserved loneliness but he'd show her that it was the only option he had. He would make her understand that being Draco Malfoy wasn't something to be proud about.

Hermione caught Ronald and Lavender snogging the daylights out of each other. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she brushed it off and continued on her way to the Great Hall. She didn't care what Ronald did with his daft bimbo Lavender Brown heck he could shag the girl and Hermione wouldn't care- at least that was what she would tell herself.

Ginny walked out of the corner to see Hermione was in deep thought as the red head made a walk to investigate. "Hermione!" Ginny called as Hermione's monster, fuzzy hair jumped up and Ginny met chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny…" Hermione acknowledged with a smile as Ginny's eyes softened.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked as she was met with Hermione's confused expression though Ginny wasn't convinced.

Hermione smiled, "Fine, actually better than usual…why do you ask?" Hermione countered with a question as Ginny was about to answer her but quickly stopped when she noticed something or someone behind Hermione.

Hermione slowly turned as she witnessed Lavender hugging Ron's side with a large smile on her face. Ron had an arm tucked over Lavender's shoulders as he looked down at her with a big smile. Hermione's eyes widened a bit but then the returned to normal size as the couple neared them.

Lavender looked to the side and smiled at Ginny and Hermione, "Hello, girls." Lavender stated with a large, happy smile on her face as Hermione greeted her with a smile as well.

"Ginny, I don't think you've met Lavender." Ron stopped as he registered his little sister's presence as Ginny smiled but Ron knew that it was a I'll-hex-you-Ronald smile.

Ginny looked at Lavender as Lavender turned to look at the red head, "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley…it's nice to meet you." Ginny stated as Lavender smiled at her and Ginny wondered what she saw in her brother.

Lavender's eyes shined, "I knew you were Ron's sissy but I didn't know you had such good looks." Lavender commented as Ginny wondered if that was a compliment, "I am so jealous of your red hair; it is so amazing and even shines in the sunlight!" Lavender added as Ginny gave her a smile for most people didn't like her red hair.

"Thank you." Ginny stated as Lavender smiled at her, "You look like we're the same size Ginny, may be you could drop by my room and I can give you some of my skirts, or blouses that I don't think look that good on me." Lavender suggested as Ginny nodded and Lavender smiled, "Well, than it was nice meeting you Ginny." Lavender turned to Hermione and gave a bright smile, "and it was good seeing you Hermione!" she finished as Hermione shot a smile as she watched Ron and Lavender walk off, holding hands, and hugging each other closely.

Ginny turned to see Hermione still smiling but noticed that her eyes told an entirely different story. Ginny walked closer, "It is truly his loss Hermione." Ginny stated as Hermione smiled at her and it was a don't-worry-I'm-fine-but-not-really smile.

"You don't have to worry about me, I was merely under the impression that we were going to attend Slughorn's Christmas party together but I suppose I can find some else." Hermione stated as Ginny smiled at her when she noticed blonde hair coming into view.

Ginny grinned, "You can always ask Draco." Ginny suggested as Hermione looked at her with widened eyes as she composed herself once again.

"Ginevra Weasley, whatever mischief you are creating in that brilliant red head of yours I recommend you stopped." Hermione stated with a stern tone as Ginny simply laughed at her.

"Honestly, Mione' you two are always around each other and seem to enjoy one another's company…so I cannot see a problem." Ginny asked as Hermione glared at her red headed friend.

"Because it wouldn't be right, I wouldn't want to put him on the spot or anything." Hermione stated as Ginny simply poked the side of her body with her index finger.

"Afraid big ol' bad Malfoy might actually accept?" Ginny asked with a grin as Hermione's face reddened with her assumption.

"Of course not! He'd be lucky to get me to agree to attend the thing with him!" Hermione shouted as Ginny smiled and nodded her head as she turned and walked towards the Great Hall.

"Sure, Mione'! Whatever you say…" Ginny finished as Hermione began to make a choking motion in her direction.

Hermione turned around as she felt a glaring intent on her; she turned around to see Draco closing in on her. And from the looks of it he didn't seem at all that pleased to see her. She began to ponder what she had done they seemed to be fine a few days ago. Then again when did Draco Malfoy need a reason to hate somebody?

"You think you know everything don't you?" Draco spat as Hermione took a step back a bit shocked at his tone with her.

Hermione smirked, "I don't think I do…I know I do." Hermione corrected as she began to wonder where Draco's chuckle in response was, they had always done that when she answered him back.

Her eyes widened when she met his glare, "I don't need your help…" Draco stated as Hermione looked at him like he had gone crazy and then her expression changed into a glare.

"Excuse me if I happen to care…Mister-I-can-do-just-fine-that's-exactly-why-I-ran-away-from-Voldemort." Hermione countered as she noticed Draco's eyes dropped into a sudden disappointment but then shoot anger at her.

"Care?" he questioned in a mocking tone that ripped Hermione's heart apart, "You don't care about me! You simply want to watch my every move like a hawk don't you…that is what this stupid idea about bringing me to the Muggle World is isn't it?" he questioned with anger in his tone as Hermione winced but continued to stand her ground.

"I'm sorry if you cannot recognize when someone actually gives a rat's arse about you! But I thought that you'd want have some company while it was Christmas!" Hermione shouted as Draco didn't seem to care to notice that she was close to tears from this argument.

"If I wanted company, _Granger_…" he said her name in the same disgusted tone that he used to, "I would simply shag a sixth or fifth year that decided to stay at Hogwarts for break." He stated as Hermione's heart felt like it had been shot and shattered into a million pieces.

Draco couldn't possibly want some unknown, easy, clingy girl's company over hers could he? Hermione couldn't process all of this at the current time. She had just witnessed Ron all lovey-dovey with Lavender Brown and now even Draco didn't care about her feelings. She knew that Ron wasn't quick on the up take but Draco always seemed to put her feelings into consideration now that they were friends but she guessed once a Malfoy always a Malfoy.

"I thought you were different." Hermione whispered as Draco didn't drop his glare even with her frail tone which sounded so defeated.

Draco's eyes softened just a bit, "What?" Draco asked with a sense of frustration in his voice as Hermione's head shot up to look up at him.

Draco stared eyes widened at the tears that trailed down Hermione's beautiful face, "I thought you cared." She whispered as Draco watched the tears escape her face and fall to the ground as he heard the sound of her retreating footsteps.

Draco wanted to chase after her, heck all the bones in his body were ready to dash for it but what was he going to say? He couldn't take back what he said and he had just hurt the one person who truly tried to help him. Through and through he was nothing but a Slytherin, he wasn't destined for greatness and the only good he could ever do was lay in a box six feet into the earth. He hurt Hermione, and all that hope that she put into him didn't mattered anymore because he knew he wasn't worth it.

Hermione ran as far as her legs would carry her because she needed to be away from Draco. She threw her back against the stone wall behind her; she was so angry that she didn't even care that she pained her back. She began to slam her fists onto the stone wall, "Idiots! They're all so stupid!" Hermione screamed in frustration as she thought about the recent events.

"Ronald is too blind to notice me or even my feelings." She began to say as she could feel the tears fall from her face and hit her uniform.

"And Draco! That stupid…" Hermione stopped as she found that she couldn't hate him even after what he said. Even when he would prefer a slut's company over her own, she couldn't find it in her to hate him. She cared about him too much to turn her back on him because she knew that he needed her. No matter how hard he pushed her away or what he said to her, none of that meant anything because she understood that asking her help would mean stepping on his own pride.

Hermione let her body slide down the wall until she was sitting on the cold, stone, ground, "But why?" she asked herself with a cracking voice, "Why, can't I, why, don't I….hate you?" she questioned clearly broken with their argument to even think clearly, "Why can't I help missing you?" she asked herself the last question as she pulled her knees up and began to cry into them. She didn't care if anyone saw her at the moment; all that frustration and pain needed a relief and this was the only way she could do it.

Harry looked around the Great Hall in search for his fuzzy haired best friend but to no success. He turned to see Draco sitting don't moving his food around with his spoon which seemed odd for he hadn't touched it, "Malfoy, you alright?" he asked as Draco lifted his head up and Harry met slightly red eyes.

"Fine, Potter…peachy actually." Draco replied as he drank from his goblet once again and placed it down with a thud as Harry pulled the glass from in front of him and sniffed it.

Harry's eyes widened, "Firewhiskey?" Harry silently shouted as he was answered with Draco's trademark smirk, "How?" Harry asked completely surprised by this stunt as Draco gestured him to come closer.

"Old Slytherin trick…" Draco whispered as Harry noted that Draco was getting a little too excited with this beverage.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Draco's smirked pulled down into a scowl which was assisted with a growl from the blonde.

Draco shot a deadly glare, "Mind your own bloody business for once, Potter." Draco bit back as Harry continued to look at him as though it was his best friend who had been drinking a bit too much.

"You're my friend, so you make this my business Malfoy." Harry counted with what Draco assumed was a superior tone but he was to buzzed to tell that Harry was actually concerned.

"Why would I want to be friends with the Boy Who Lived?" Draco said sarcastically as Harry glared and felt like punching him for being so stubborn.

"We both understand each other and what we've been through." Harry stated as Draco jumped to his feet but wobbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"Understand each other? You don't understand anything about me Potter!" Draco shouted lucky for them no one was in the Great Hall besides Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville.

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, what makes you so bloody sure Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco glared at him wanting to pull out his wand and stun the scarheaded bloke. "You think you're the only one in pain Malfoy? Oh, cry me a river, you prat! You came to Dumbledore for help and he took you under his wing instead of turning you away! We may not know what exactly happened to you that summer but we know that you aren't like you're father! You're actually brave enough to take a stand when enough is enough! So, stop complaining you got it easier than most people!" Harry shouted as Draco's angry expression stayed glued onto his face.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this?" Draco shouted not feeling that thrown off by the alcohol anymore,

"You don't know how it was like Potter! You may have had no parents but at least you didn't have to pick up the pieces! Every night, that my father didn't come home my mum would take a long shower thinking that the sound of the running water would cancel out her sobs…" Draco paused as Harry noticed him clenched his fists, "But it didn't! It never did… Always looking up to your father, someone you aim to be like, and someone who was supposed to protect _you_!" Draco couldn't stop himself all the bent up emotions he was holding was going to drown him if he didn't let it out. So, he didn't care anymore, screw it…

"It was hell when he was brought to Azkaban! My mum tried everything to please that sadistic monster but nothing sufficed and when my father came back it didn't get any better. You know that they tortured me for defying them but you don't know that they did it continually. Each of them in the inner circle got a chance to deal it out on me and it didn't get any easier to take. They had to stand there and watch as their son was beaten into a pulp without making so much as a worst was my aunt…" Draco paused as he wondered if anyone wanted to stop him from telling his life story, but he did feel bad about making Neville stiffen at the mention of Bellatrix.

Draco coughed, "She's torture me until she was satisfied which wasn't such an easy thing to accomplish- let me tell you. And she made my mum watch-" Draco added with a broken tone in his voice and it took everything in him not to crack, "Every tear that my mum shed only made things worse. I prayed every day that they'd just kill me already…so I wouldn't have to continue to take that abuse, but I was saved….yeah, I get it my mum saved me. I wish she didn't- I hate her a bit each day that passes for saving my life, what was there worth saving? I'm no Saint Potter, or Albus Dumbledore Greatest Wizard Known Today, I don't see how my life will help anyone." Draco paused not sure what else to say, "So don't tell me that I got it easy Potter-I have been cleaning up after my father's messes for a very long time." Draco finished as Harry looked at him and gave him a smile as Draco raised a brow.

"Felt good didn't it?" Harry asked as Ginny sat next to him giving Draco a small smile as well.

"What?" Draco muttered clearly confused as Harry looked at him like he had been his best friend years.

"Letting go." Harry finished as Draco's eyes widened as he started at the black haired guy who stood in front of him.

He was stunned that Harry would rile him up to do nothing but let him shout and actually listen to what he said. He didn't know this feeling, he didn't understand what it felt like to be truly listened to and now he did. Harry was a true friend, sure he and Malfoy had a lot of differences but he let Draco bitch just so that he could let go of it all. Just like a best friend would do for their friend Draco didn't get why Harry did it but he was willing to try harder because everyone seemed to want him to.

"You're an arse, you Scarheaded Loser." Draco replied as Harry smiled at least he was able to get Draco out of his funk.

**Hogwarts Library **

Hermione walked around the library putting books away as she worked to keep her mind off of things. She knew that she would have to get ready for Slughorn's Christmas Party soon and she was in no way in a hurry to get there.

She was every frustrated with Ron because of his sudden relationship with Lavender and Draco because he was being such an arse towards her.

Fine, it Draco wanted to spend Christmas break with his multiple whores than she would give him her blessing because she wasn't about to apologize to him.

As for Ron she didn't care, yes she wanted to go with Ron to this silly party but since he got with Lavender than he blew it. Draco was her original choice because Ron was already acting all high and mighty because he was Gryffindor's Keeper and she wanted Draco to have fun too but he screwed that up too.

"Hello, Mione'." Harry greeted with a smile as Hermione didn't turn away from the large shelves in front of her.

"Hello, Harry, I'd hate to be mean but is there something I can help you with because I am sort of busy at the moment." Hermione cut to the chase as Harry smiled nervously at her as she didn't pay much attention.

"So, you aren't talking to Draco either I take it?" Harry asked as Hermione's head snapped and she glared at Harry which made him back up a bit.

Hermione scoffed, "He is free to be a git on his own time just don't waste mine." Hermione replied as Harry nodded understanding how mean Draco must have been to throw her into this mood.

"And Ron?" Harry asked wishing he hadn't right when the words left his mouth.

Hermione's head reared over to him as her angered eyes met Harry's, "Ronald is at his own liberty to snog anyone he pleases, was I under the thought that we would be going to Slughorn's party together…yes." Hermione paused, "Though, it is perfectly fine, I just had to arrange other plans." Hermione finished as she sent the last book up into the air as she heard Harry coughed.

"Oh, so you've already found someone to go with?" Harry asked as Hermione turned around to look at him with a somewhat uneasy expression.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked not willing to talk about her current situation with her date.

Harry gave a small smile, "I just thought because may be you didn't have a date and neither did I…seeing that we couldn't go with the people we wanted to- than we could have gone together as friends." Harry explained as Hermione stomped her foot in frustration as her hair jumped over her shoulders.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Hermione asked herself out loud as Harry shrugged his shoulders as Hermione looked back at him with a nervous look.

"So, who are you bringing?" Harry asked as Hermione shot him a nervous smile, "It's a surprise…." Hermione replied not wanting to press down on the subject and Harry took that as code- back off.

"Besides, you are the one we need to worry about…" Hermione paused as she turned around so that she was in front of Harry, "You see that girl over there?" she asked as Harry nodded as his eyes were in view of a black haired girl who had her eyes on him, "Her name is Romilda Vein and apparently she has been trying to sneak a Love Potion into everything you consume." Hermione explained as Harry was too caught in the looks from her that he didn't pay much attention to what Hermione was saying.

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry to get his attention, "She only fancies you because she thinks you're the Chosen One." Hermione stated as Harry turned to look at her with his a slightly confused look.

"But Hermione I am the Chosen One." Harry replied as Hermione smacked him over his head with the papers she held in her hands. "Right, not the Chosen One—got it, don't worry I'll go with someone who we know, someone brilliant." Harry stated as Hermione nodded hoping that Harry would do good this time because he didn't have that much experience with girls.

Draco decided to take a walk around the castle it wasn't as though anyone was willing to stop him. He would usually hang around with Ron when Harry and Hermione were out but Ron was out snogging Lavender in some corner of the castle. He walked in the hallways of the castle wondering how Hermione was doing because they hadn't talked since their argument.

**Speaking about Hermione:**

Hermione walked in the party with Cormac which did make some people turn their heads. Though, she wasn't completely sure if they were surprised at who she brought or what she was wearing. She wore a rosy dress that reached a bit over her knees; it was designed into a V-neck top which hugged her in all the right places. It didn't reveal too much but just enough that it made the guys stop and stare.

Cormac tried to slip his arm around Hermione's lower back but she quickly made a move to escape that motion. Hermione shot him a fake smile as Cormac smiled at her like he was enjoying her little playing hard to get act only it wasn't an act.

There was only one reason she asked Cormac to accompany her and that was because it would irritate Draco and Ron to no end. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone. She was quite proud of her success in the plan so far all she needed to do was get through the night with a minimum of nightmares from Cormac.

Cormac neared her with a disgusting smirk on his face, "Why, Hermione, how's about you grant me my Christmas wish?" He asked as Hermione tried not to groan at his silly attitude.

_What would that be? Obtaining a brain? Sorry McLaggen, can't give you something you were born without. _Hermione thought as she gave herself a small smile as she thought that Draco would be egging her on right about now. She frowned knowing that it was different when they weren't talking and it truly felt like something was missing.

"Oh, lookie, what we have…" Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as her head shot up and she watched the mistletoe form above them as her stomach fell.

Hermione wanted to hit him in his prized place and make a run for it but when she saw Harry she decided to do something else, "I have to go and check something…I'll be right with you." Hermione stated as she quickly made a run for it but she didn't make it seem to suspicious.

Harry had just taken a picture with Slughorn for his party photo album or whatever it was. Then he noticed that Hermione had slipped behind one of the curtains and he decided to check what happened.

Harry hid behind the curtains as well to see Hermione, "What are you doing Mione'?" Harry asked as he was met with Hermione's nervous behavior as well as her fidgeting hair problem.

"I…uhh….just left Cormac, under the mistletoe." Hermione stated as Harry widened his eyes at his best friend trying his best not to gape at her.

"That's who you brought? McLaggen? Really Mione'?" Harry asked as Hermione didn't seem to relax even with his company.

Hermione sighed, "I figured it would irk Ronald and Draco the most." Hermione stated as Harry nodded in agreement because it was a given that this out upset them. Honestly, McLaggen? That guy was almost as big of a jerk then the old Malfoy and that dears was saying something.

"He is so conceited!" Hermione said without screaming to loud for everyone to put their attention on her, "I mean he acts as though I should deem myself lucky for being in his presence. And here, I thought Draco was an arse that git tried to have his way with me!" she shouted as she looked at Harry with glaring eyes, "Does it look like I am an easy lay or something?" Hermione asked not realizing how uncomfortable this conversation made Harry.

"Dragon Tartar?" a waiter asked as he stuck his upper body into the curtains.

Hermione gave him a polite smile, "No, thank you." She replied as the waiter nodded.

"That would probably be very wise considering they give people this most dreadful breath." The waiter stated as Hermione looked up at him with sudden joy and gratefulness.

"Now, that I think about it…" Hermione reached out and took the tray into her arms and the waiter left as Hermione shoved one piece of it in her mouth.

"Oh-Merlin-here-he-comes!" Hermione shouted in between her stuffed mouth as she passed Harry the tray and squatted down making her way out of the corner trying not to be noticed that much.

Cormac entered the curtain as Harry stood there with the tray in his arms, "I think she just went to the loo." Harry said as Cormac stood next to Harry and took a piece as he put it in his mouth.

"Daft, little, tease isn't she?" Cormac asked as Harry noted that speaking with your mouth full was very impolite.

After Cormac chewed on the food a bit he stopped and stared at the tray, "Can you tell me what is- this I am eating?" Cormac questioned as Harry began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Uh…it's…" Harry stopped while he hid a smirk, "_Dragon balls_." Harry replied calmly as he watched McLaggen freeze in sudden disgust as he realized that he had been around Draco a bit too much.

Before Harry could escape Cormac's gross upchuck Snape had pulled open the curtain and exchanged looks between the boys as though he was suspicious about something. Harry didn't mean for the next thing to occur but it was a nice touch. And without any warning Cormac had vomit all over the ground when none other than Professor Severus Snape's feet lay.

Harry tried hard not to laugh at the scene unfolding because he would imagine that Snape would assume he had something to do with it. "Congratulation, McLaggen, you have just earn yourself a month's detention and an additional clean-up duty with ." Snape instructed as Cormac held a stiff expression until Snape's attention was turned to a now moving Harry Potter.

Snape had told Harry about Dumbledore leaving and not planning to arrive back until after the break. This made a million questions form in Harry brain but when he tried to ask Snape the indifferent Professor left without so much as another word.

**Meanwhile**

**(A/N: I must say that this part in the story contains some sexual contact with is very forceful thought I don't know if it can be referred to as rape…if you do not want to read this part please skip ahead.)**

Draco was walking around the halls near the Great Hall when he sudden felt like he was being pulled yet again into something again. He knew exactly what this was because he had experienced it before.

_He watched as he saw Hermione walk out of the door and into some dark corner of the hallway. He assumed that this hadn't happened yet but he knew that it must be going to happen because she was wearing the dress that Patil had described to him. _

_He knew that the way Patil told him it looked that this was something Hermione should have veered away from. She must not have looked into a mirror before she left because it looks could seriously kill everyone would have drop dead a long time ago. _

_He felt like he wanted to demand why the bloody hell she would consider wearing that and then another part of him wanted to slam Hermione against the wall and snog the daylights out of her. Wait did Draco just say that he wanted to slam Hermione to a wall and snog her? He clearly needed to get a new hobby if all he could think about was making Hermione whimper. _

_He sighed as he thought about how lonely she looked and how cold she must have been. That idiot Potter wasn't with her either? Wasn't he her date? Shouldn't he have been out here with her? Those were only some of the questions that Draco was wondering. _

'_Hermione...' a voice called at Hermione as Draco turned to see McLaggen?_

_He called out but she didn't turn to look at him as he took steps forward as Draco felt uncomfortable with him being so close to her. Then it hit him she asked McLaggen to be her date…He stared at Hermione like she had broken his broomstick which might a lot to him. It broke his break a bit knowing that she would rather go with McLaggen then him. _

'_What do you want?' she shouted angrily at him, 'You heard what she said! Why does Parkinson have to be such a bitch?' she shouted out loud not really asking anyone._

'_I thought that she would at least go easy on talking rubbish about Draco! Just because he isn't a Slytherin any-….' Hermione cut herself off as Draco stood completely shocked that Hermione would defend him to these lengths. He was so stunned that he didn't register her make that last word slip out but then he glared at Cormac._

'_It's alright Hermione, don't take it too seriously…besides I know something that will get your mind off of it.' Cormac stated as Draco's stomach dropped to the floor as Hermione glared at Cormac obviously not in the mood for his games. _

'_Oh, really- and what would that be?' Hermione asked not to interested in what Cormac had in mind. _

_Cormac simply answered her with a smirk and before Hermione could put two and two together, Cormac had slammed her against the stone wall behind her. Draco could see that Hermione tried to push Cormac away with her frail arms and when that didn't work she began roughly punching him with the sides of her fists. _

_Draco wanted to strangle Cormac- nah, strangling didn't fit the bill, he wanted to murder him. To be exact he wanted to torture him repeatedly for taking advantage of Hermione like that. He heard Hermione whimper as though she was in pain and he growled in anger there was just no way would he let this happen, over his dead body were the words he heard himself use. _

_He wondered where Harry was at the moment that this was happening to Hermione. Why wasn't he there to protect her? More importantly he demanded to himself, where be him? _

_Cormac roughly kissed Hermione's mouth and when she didn't return his affections he had bit down hard enough to make her lip bleed. He had pulled Hermione's arms above her head because she had been struggling too much. _

_Draco was ready to kill him and the intent deepened when he witnessed the look of absolute terror on Hermione's face. He was going to make sure that this didn't happen and if it did he would be sent to Azkaban after he was finished with McLaggen. _

_Draco looked over once again to see Hermione's tears fall from her eyes, 'Draco!' he watched as she shouted to the top of her lungs as McLaggen's hand flew up and clutched down on her mouth. _

_He could only guess that Hermione bit his hand because he saw Cormac's hand fly up as Hermione yelled again, 'Draco! Help me!' she screamed as McLaggen threw an angry glare to Hermione and when he was too distracted with glaring at her. Hermione took the opportunity to kick him where it hurts and when he fell to grab himself in pain she ran as fast as she could, not looking back. _

Immediately after Draco was pushed out of the vision he raced his way up to Slughorn's Party. If anyone dared to lay a hand on Hermione Granger like that he would skin them alive, slowly and painfully.

"You know Granger, I see that you are very fond of that Draco-kid, must like the attention from someone who is actually attractive huh?" Pansy stated as Hermione turned to see what the hell the pug-faced bimbo was saying.

"Jealous? Pug-face Parkinson?" Hermione asked as Pansy glared at the Gryffindor as though she wanted to slap her and Hermione's face seems to welcome the action.

Pansy gave a heatless chuckle, "Jealous? Please, Granger… I didn't think you would stoop as low as thinking I would be envious of you…aha, what's there to want? You're just a book-loving, egotistical, mudblood…who'll end up either knocked up by that pathetic doofus Weasley or that desperate Malfoy… but if he gets sick and realizes that a mudblood like you has nothing to offer- why don't you send him my way...he might be a Gryffindor but I'd make him want to be a Slytherin." Pansy stated as Hermione cocked her arm back in the position to punch the dimbo so that she would be seeing double forever.

Hermione didn't know what happened but she only noticed that her fist was inches of coming into contact with Pansy face. Her chocolate eyes traveled to a dark skinned hand that prevented her fist to continue. Her head moved up to meet Blaise Zabini's emotionless eyes and Hermione glared at him until she felt his hand tighten its hold.

"Blaise!" Pansy screeched as the boy pulled his hand to cover the ear that was closest to her.

Blaise turned as Hermione noticed that Pansy backed up after she noticed that Blaise sent a cold glare in her direction, "I leave you alone for a time limitation not over five minutes and you go starting your little pity game with other prefects." Blaise stated coldly as Hermione wondered why he would be so stern with someone he knew.

"It isn't my fault she is a mudblood who can't satisfy a guy." Pansy commented as Hermione would have jumped at her if not that dark skinned Slytherin was standing in the way.

"Regardless, you've been a bitch all night and I have grown tiresome of this little ploy." Blaise explained with a voice of indifference that sent a chill down Hermione's spine, "I won't ask of you to apologize because considering that it's Granger I understand the comments but I will say that you best turn away before you cause us to lose points for our House." Blaise finished as Pansy glared at Hermione and turned on her heels to leave their presence.

"Tha-" Hermione started but was cut off by the wave of Blaise's hand in front of her.

"I did nothing for your sake, Granger; this doesn't make us friends or even acquaintances." Blaise stated as Hermione looked up at him at first shocked but returned his statement with a glare which seemed to slightly amuse him for he simply smirked down at her. "I just did not want Pansy to have to take the consequences of your adoring Professor McGonagall…" Blaise paused as he looked down at Hermione,

"Besides, if it weren't such an important thing, I would have let you hit Pansy… though seeing as that would be inappropriate I had to intervene." Blaise turned to walk away and leaving Hermione hating him even more, "But if you breathe a word of this to your little lets-save-the-world-with-love-and-cupcakes knot, than I will find you and verify the true dirtiness of your blood." Blaise finished as Hermione tried to compose and remind herself that it wasn't worth it.

Hermione walked out of the party as everyone heard the door slam after her. While everyone was busy ignoring what just happened Cormac decided that this was a good time to make his move.

Draco rushed up the stairs cursing that he couldn't apparate in this damned castle. He wondered why they didn't allow such a thing seeing that it could prove extremely useful. He'd promised himself that he would get to Hermione before Cormac did anything and if he didn't than he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Hermione didn't know what was happening, she couldn't move after Cormac pinned her to the wall. She didn't know that he was this strong it never occurred to her that he would be able to do something like this. She couldn't say a word for it seemed like her vocals stopped working, and the harder she pushed the more it seemed like it didn't matter. She felt so weak in this situation and it was something that she didn't like one bit. She found it hard to believe that all the spells she knew, magic she had, and charms she practiced that it didn't do any good. She felt like someone helpless girl and it killed her knowing that Cormac could get away with this. Because how being who she was, the 'Brains of the Golden Trio', 'Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age'- how couldn't she be able to protect herself from something like this.

Hermione's arms were so extremely weak against Cormac's buffed out body. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Hermione heard a voice in a distance shout as she watched Cormac's body fall to the ground.

Hermione didn't move a single finger as she watched Cormac lay there in front of her petrified. The next thing she saw was grayish blue eyes staring up at her as she made her eyes keep in focus she noticed that Draco was standing in front of her.

Draco stood still in front of Hermione slightly kneeling so that he could up at her, "Hermione?" he asked as he watched her hand slowly reach out to place on the side of his face.

He looked into her eyes noticing that she was staring at him but wasn't completely registering everything. Draco assumed that she was still in shock after what had happened to her as he gave her a quick look over seeing if she was hurt in anyway.

He sighed in relief knowing that he made it just in time before Cormac had bitten her but quickly angered that he didn't prevent it from happening. "Dr-a-co?" he heard a small, faint voice ask as he looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes from what had happened. But it was more than that, the tears that he saw was something else, though he wasn't sure what they were.

Draco's heart sunk at the thought that she had to go through that sort of thing. He wanted to attack McLaggen but he didn't like the feeling of leaving Hermione alone at the moment. He was so caught up in anger at McLaggen and himself that he didn't notice Hermione was running her hand through his blonde locks.

"It-s-re-ally-you?" Hermione asked in a cracking voice as Draco's attention was pulled back to her as he watched her frown pull up into a smile. "You-came-for-me?" she questioned in between silence sobs as she tried to catch her breath.

Draco looked into her eyes and gave her a grin, "Didn't I promise not to let you fall?" he asked her as he smiled up at her, "I maybe a prat but I keep my promises." He finished as Hermione's eyes softened and she threw herself into Draco's arms needing the security that he could give her.

"I-didn't-think-any-one-wou-ld-hav-e-co-me-for-me." She stated through sobs as Draco's hold tightened on her but she didn't think of it as pain but proof that he was really there. He made one quick motion to remove his large coat from his arms as he gently placed them onto Hermione's trembling figure. He knew that it must have been freezing for he had felt the cold as well but that didn't matter right now.

Draco slowly pulled away and gently moved Hermione's face to meet his, "Did he touch you?" he asked but Hermione's eyes went blank at his question and Draco's anger began to build once again, "Wait here." He instructed leaving Hermione there with his coat draped around her thin shoulders before she could say anything. All she remembered seeing was Draco's back that was only dressed in a black button up shirt going in the opposite direction of her.

Draco looked over McLaggen who was beginning to gain back his ability to move. He smirked realizing it wouldn't be any fun beating the living crap out of him when he couldn't feel it but this way he'd get the message through. He grabbed McLaggen by his collar and shoved him roughly against the wall. Though, before McLaggen could react he was met by Draco's fist slamming hard onto his jaw.

After beating down his face a bit Draco threw McLaggen down to the floor in an attempt to kick him silly. But after the first time his foot came into contact with McLaggen's stomach his arms were abruptly pulled back.

Draco's head turned first with rage but when he met Hermione's pure face he had forgotten what he was doing. "Draco-don't…" Hermione said in a cracking, pledging voice as Draco turned completely around to her.

"Hermione, he…." Draco stared but was stopped when he felt Hermione's slender arms wrap their way around Draco's waist.

Hermione hugged him tightly, "It doesn't matter…You stopped him…" Hermione said pulling herself closer to Draco as he slowly wrapped his arms around her figure which was strangely small beneath him.

"He could have…" Draco began as Hermione's hold tightened again suggesting that Draco didn't mention it.

"You came, that's all that I care about." Hermione replied as Draco looked down at her and she lifted her head to look up at him as she was stunned by his grayish blue eyes.

"I should kill him." Draco spat in a dead serious voice that held rage as Hermione's eyes softened towards him.

"No, you have to be the better man." Hermione stated as Draco's hold tightened protectively around her. "You are the better man." Hermione corrected herself as Draco couldn't help but want to follow her wishes.

Draco scowled, "I don't wanna be the better man." Draco growled as Hermione's hand ruffled through his blonde locks as his stared down at the girl with sharp eyes. Though, when he kept looking into him Hermione could see the killer intent leave his gorgeous grayish blue eyes and left nothing but guilt.

"Let me protect you…" Draco whispered to her as Hermione's eyes widened and she replaced a frown on her face with a genuine smile as she pulled herself up to look at him.

Her right hand leaving his waist to travel up to his cheek which she began to caress, "You already did." She replied with a smile on her face that gave Draco difficult time breathing at the moment. He was so mesmerized by her magnificent face that he almost let those few tears that left her face go.

"Then, why are you crying?" Draco asked in a voiced filled with worry as Hermione paused and looked up at him with a confused expression.

After she let the gears in her head go to work she concluded that Draco didn't know what happy tears were. Her heart softened at this, had he thought that he had done something to upset her? Because that wasn't it, Hermione was crying because she was so glad that he came. She would have understood if Draco didn't show up considering the argument they had but here she selfishly wanted his presence. Hermione Granger wanted Draco Malfoy to save the day, how ironic would people find this?

Draco watched as he saw Hermione's face pull up into an expression of happiness, "They are known as happy tears, Draco…" Hermione explained as the blonde's attention didn't veer from her, "I'm so grateful that you showed up that it made me want to cry but not for sad reasons…cheery ones." She added as Draco's eyes widened a bit but then returned to their normal size as he couldn't help the smile tug at his lips.

"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could save the day?" Draco asked with amusement in his tone as Hermione smiled up at him with look content on her face.

Hermione laughed which nearly made Draco want to pulled her lips up to place a kiss upon them but he wouldn't not when something that drastic had happened. He wanted Hermione to return the kiss because she felt the same way not because she felt the need to but that she had felt the same way also. Draco mentally gave himself a cruel-like chuckle, there was no way Hermione Granger would fall in love with Draco Malfoy-now that was simply too much wishful thinking.

"I know if you had told me that this would happen a few months ago, and Draco Malfoy came out the knight in shining armor I would have recommend you check into St. Mungo's." Hermione teased as Draco felt slightly hurt by this but didn't desire to ruin this moment they had.

It was silent for a while between them and in each other's company they hadn't noticed that McLaggen had made run for it. Draco was fine with it seeing that he clearly got the message through to the idiotic guy. There was just no bloody way that he would let you touch _his _Hermione without dealing out some consequences. After these thoughts had left Draco's brain he began to wonder why he had referred to Hermione as his because he didn't exactly hate the idea but it wasn't completely sure Hermione wouldn't.

Draco than realized why he was going to talk to her, "Hermione, about earlier this morning…" Draco stared as Hermione looked at him somewhat confused but Draco knew she remembered when her eyes become slightly dark and she let her arms fall from his waist. Draco didn't like this Hermione- no this was not Hermione…the Hermione he knew was always correcting people, analyzing every little thing, and in many ways thought of others before her. She wasn't this quiet, submission, passive person who didn't let her mind be known and she didn't give up this easily and sometimes not at all.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry alright?" Draco tried to say as Hermione turned so that her side was facing Draco with her arms pulled up crossing over her chest. She clearly didn't want to hear any of this but that wouldn't stop Draco; he wanted Hermione to know that he didn't love the idea of being in the Muggle World but he didn't hate it either. He was simply struck by the idea that someone would want to spend Christmas with him.

Hermione was going to hear him about but in no way was she about to make this easy. Heck, she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she made things easy for people and Draco did deserve it. "You didn't seem so sorry when you stated that you would simply shag a sixth or fifth year instead of spending time with me." Hermione reminded him as Draco ranked his mind for that conversation for he had forgotten what he had told her.

He sighed, "Hermione, you know that I don't mean half the things I say!" he pleaded as Hermione turned to look at him with sudden anger in her eyes.

Hermione glared, "Then how can I tell that you're meaning the things you're telling me now?" she asked irritated at Draco's lack of good communication.

"Well…you're the genius, you tell me!" he snapped as Hermione pulled her arm around her chest to support herself suddenly she didn't feel like talking to Draco anymore.

Draco sighed, "Hermione…I don't know how to do these things, most of the time I'm around people who treat others like crap, so I don't know how I'm supposed to treat people either. The people around you let you know who you are." He explained as Hermione's head spun around to look at him there was so much annoyance on her face that Draco wondered if she would pull out her wand and hex him.

"You said so yourself that you don't want someone to call the shots in your life anymore Draco!" Hermione countered making Draco feel bad seeing that she was very upset with him, "You aren't surrounded by people who make it a point to ruin another's life! We're here to help you, because you aren't some spineless, brainless, nitwit that wants Voldemort to dictate the way he runs his life. If you say that the people around you let you know who you are than what about Harry, Ron, Dumbledore? What are you saying about me?" she questioned ranting on to Draco about the things he already knows.

"You aren't someone who hasn't got a mind of his own…you have the ability to speak out, you've done it before and you can do it again." Hermione continued as Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was quite beautiful even if she was lecturing the brains out of you,

"Stop pushing away the good you know you inside you by putting up this git front! You aren't someone to follow another's decision, if you want to help us take down Voldemort than make it clear that this is what you want! Because I won't be able to handle you betraying us Draco, so don't tell me that you can't because you can, you're just too afraid to try." Hermione tried to contain the cracking effect that her emotions had because of Draco's conversation with her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to jump back from this one if Draco had turned on them. If he had gotten Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and her to trust him just to pull out from under them, she wouldn't find the ability to trust anyone anymore.

Draco observed as her looked at Hermione who seemed to make the air around her seem more pure, it was like he could see a light shining down on her. But it was like it burn him if he tried to touch it…maybe his blood was to dirty to touch the likes of hers. Draco tried to argue with her to make him not want to stand beside her anymore, "I'm bad…Hermione, it's the only thing I'm good at!" he tried but Hermione's face softened as she pulled her hand up to caress his cheek again.

Hermione stared up at him with softened eyes, "No, you were bad, Draco…there is a difference you're just trying to make it seem like there isn't. I don't understand why you are being so mean when being kind can come so naturally from you." Hermione stated as Draco could feel the light she had shining down on him as well but this time it didn't hurt so much. In fact being in this light made him feel a bit stronger it wasn't something that he thought could hurt him anymore.

Draco looked down to her with eyes filled with hope, "When you've lived in the darkness…for so long, even the light hurts. And after a while, you forget what the light feels like." Draco explained as Hermione watched him place his hand on her cheek as he continued to caress her baby soft skin. "I am sorry that I have been nothing but a git to you lately." He continued at Hermione stayed silent for him to go on, "I am not used to someone being concerned about me, well other than my mum…I didn't want you to ruin your Christmas just to keep me company." Draco was about to continue but was cut off by Hermione's hand waving at him to stop.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question, "You don't think I want to spend Christmas with you because I pity you're loneliness do you?" Hermione asked as Draco turned away slightly trying to hid his face from hers as Hermione pulled his head back so that he was looking at her, "I wanted you to come because I wanted to spend Christmas with a friend…I wanted us to have a happy memory to hold onto when times are dim, I wanted you to come because friends go out of their way to protect each other. Isn't that what you did for me?" Hermione questioned as Draco opened his mouth to object but found no reason to.

"But, Hermione I wouldn't make it fun for you…I'd be asking too many questions and I might unintentionally insult someone." Draco tried to make her change her mind by telling her how awful he would be to bring to the Muggle World.

Hermione giggled, "I would love to answer your questions, I like to think that I know everything." She paused as she shot Draco a friendly smile, "As for insulting someone I will simply tell them that you've been socially awkward for years." Hermione laughed as Draco glared at her for the socially awkward comment she decided to throw in.

"So, Draco Malfoy would you object to me bringing you home for Christmas?" she asked as she stopped herself realizing it sounded like she was brining him home because they were dating and she wanted him to meet her parents.

"I don't know Hermione Granger…don't you think that's a big step in our relationship?" he smirked as Hermione's face blushed because of the way he said it to her. "Besides, did you even get the letter from your parents stating that I may be allowed to follow you home?" Draco asked as Hermione's eyes widened she had been so busy making herself busy to even check if the owl had arrived.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Let's go back to the common room…I should be able to find it there." Hermione stated as Draco was about to follow her but was stopped when he saw something above them.

"Hermione, look up…" Draco stated as he gently pushed her chin to look at the large growing mistletoe that was created right before their eyes.

Hermione could feel her cheeks redden deeply hoping that the darkness had covered her blush. She didn't want Draco to see her blushing like a daft dimbo when he probably didn't think much of it. She had completely forgotten all the nights events when she stayed quiet waiting for Draco to react.

There Draco stood his eyes fixed on Hermione's slightly tensed shoulders as he glanced up at the mistletoe. He did want to kiss her at least that was what that thing in his chest was saying but his head was saying the complete opposite. He knew that Hermione had gone through so much that he didn't know if she would have taken this as him taking advantage of her in a vulnerable state.

"Well…" Draco started as he was cut off by Hermione's head shooting up to look at him.

"Wait!" She shouted as Draco's face turned from something surprised to something questioning. "It isn't as though I would mind getting a kiss from you or something of the sort but I don't know how Harry and Ginny and all those other people will react…I am not saying that it is a bad thing or anything- it is just that it may prove to be an extremely awkward situation for you…" Hermione began to babble on and on as Draco looked down watching her with great interest. He then knew what he had to do.

While Hermione continued on her talk Draco leaned his head down to where her forehead was. In a matter of moments Hermione felt the softest yet firmest lips touch her forehead. She didn't know what to do because at the moment she was captivated by Draco's lips simply touching her forehead. She had been kissed before but this one touch from Draco made her want more.

As Draco pulled away he looked down at Hermione, "You are quite the looker when you're babbling on Hermione Granger." Draco replied with a chuckle as Hermione couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks first the kiss and now his chuckle…this bad Draco Malfoy might make a romantic out of her yet.

Hermione was about to reply when Draco waved his hand, "It is just tradition right? We wouldn't want the creepy crawlers to get us…I won't speak of it if you don't." Draco brushed off as Hermione hid the hurt in her eyes.

She supposed he was right it probably didn't mean anything anyway so she shouldn't analyze it carefully. "Yeah, you're right." Hermione said as she gave him a small smile that Draco accepted. "I guess we should be going to the common room." Hermione added as Draco nodded and turned to follow her when he noticed Snape standing in a dark corner.

"Hermione, I'll catch up with you." Draco state as Hermione nodded gesturing to Draco if he would like his coat back but Draco simply nodded and told her to continuing wearing it.

She retreated in search for the letter from her mum and dad entirely anxious at their decision.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Hermione rushed into the common room turning to a table that lay on the left side of the room. It was where the owls that people couldn't get where supposed to be place. Hermione ruffled through the envelopes trying to find one with her name on it and there it was. A simply lavender coated envelope with her name on it she smiled as she grabbed it and retreated for the couch.

She practically ripped the envelope apart surprising excited to read what was written on the letter. She closed her eyes for a few moments and took in a deep breath as she plucked up the courage to read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I am glad to hear that you and your education have been a beneficial as you enjoy it to be. I am always going to stress that you do not push yourself to hard; you have always been the girl who does everything to prove herself. It is a very admirable quality but I don't want my daughter to grow up to quickly. I love seeing you take joy in what you do but I do not want to hear that you haven't been eating promptly and such. I know that it must be hard being from the family that you are from but I know more than anyone would like to think is that when my daughter puts her mind to it she can prove the impossible._

_It is good to hear about Harry for I don't usual get news about him but you must give him my thanks. I know it is hard trusting people Hermione but I know that Harry loves you like a sister. I also know that he will protect you so I am glad that my daughter is in good hands. Extend my congratulations to Ronald as well, I remember you mentioning Quidditch to your father though you didn't seem too taken by it so for you to be happy for him is saying a lot. You must explain the rules to your father once again for I cannot seem to recall much of it. _

_Ginny how I miss that little girl I am also glad that you have a girl friend for when you cannot tell the boys about your issues especially dealing with boys, now that may be a bit to awkward. I see, well if anything Ginny is a strong willed girl so there is not too much to worry about though Hermione I must say do not let appearances escape you for even the strongest girl can be as fragile as a flower. _

_Draco Malfoy? Yes, Hermione I remember the boy very much so…though I do not know how he and you could have gotten along so quickly. I know that you are a person of good judgment Hermione but I must ask are you certain about this boy. I only ask because I have also been told by other parents that he is quite the looker and I must tell you not to be fooled. I know it must be hard for you to call him a friend much less see him as one. I am not completely on board with this decision of yours for you yourself have referred to him as some troubled boy. _

_Your father didn't seem to like the idea at all, but after I discussed it with him further I managed to make him budge a bit. I can see where you are coming from with him but I know that people always have the will to change; some are simply unprepared for such a change. I can tell you care much for this boy for you wouldn't have brought this up if you didn't. I am proud that you are putting your faith into people Hermione but I must also tell you to be extremely careful for boys are simply unpredictable. I am also taken back at how much he must be enduring at this time and I cannot help but feel bad for him. I do not want to see my daughter had such a difficult time with life let alone another child. _

_He has no place to go? Is there something wrong with his parents? Has he had a falling out with them? Suddenly I am heartbroken at his circumstances that I took this into deep consideration. You are willing to stay behind at school so that he may not be alone for the holidays? Hermione are you sure this isn't about something else? You aren't in a relationship with this boy are you? I will not get angry with you because you are extremely judicious but you must inform me of the extensity of your relationship with this boy when you return for the holidays._

_Your father along with I have reached a decision and we would like you to return for the holidays. We may not be too taken with the idea of a boy under the same roof as you but he is your friend and what better time to learn more about him. We have decided that Draco is welcomed to join us for Christmas break if you promise that there will be no funny busy when you find yourselves alone. _

_I am glad that you have found someone to put your faith in Hermione that is why I do not want to press on the subject. If you believe that he is willing to change than I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I have talked to your father and while I have told him that he may under no exceptions harm your friend he will want to make it clear that Draco may not in any way bring you harm. If that will be all we cannot wait for you to come and spend Christmas with us…it may be a bit different this year around but we'll make it as merry as ever. _

_We send you our love which you know the sky itself cannot compare. We cannot wait to see you Hermione just be sure not to bring home to many books this Christmas you have yet to read the ones we got for you over summer break. Missing you with every breath we take and every heart beat as well. _

_Love Always, _

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione wanted to scream out loud in joy because she didn't think her parents would agree. Though, now that they did this would change a few things such as she needed to find Draco a Christmas present. She didn't know how Draco would react to this anyway though she assumed that he would enjoy the fact that her parents were nice enough to agree. With that she sat on the couch waiting to give him the news but caught up in the feeling of his kiss.

Draco stared as Snape, "What do you want?" Draco demanded angry with the indifferent and mysterious professor.

"You aren't going to fool him for long Draco." Snape stated as Draco glared at the man, "they know of what your mother did to protect you while Voldemort desires your head he is currently involved in other issues." Snape stated as Draco crossed his long arms over his shoulder as he shrugged his shoulder, "Am I to believe that you are not afraid of him?"

Draco sighed, "Of course I am afraid of him- who in their right mind isn't afraid of that monster. What I am trying to make known is that I do not care." Draco replied as Snape glared at him and his ability to be so reckless and making his life seem petty.

"You aren't as brave as you try to persuade yourself to be Draco." Snape commented as Draco recognized the slight frustration in his tone as Draco simply shrugged his shoulders once again.

"I am not brave, I ran off…remember? I ran away from him – there isn't anything courageous about that!" Draco shouted not caring if anyone else had heard that for he was too angry to keep himself calm, "No matter what I do this will never disappear!" he shouted as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his pale forearm. Snape examined his arm from the place he stood obviously taken back from the scar like mark on his student's forearm.

"How?" Snape asked Draco as he scoffed at the question as though it was something answered.

Draco glared not meaning to do it to Snape but to anger to give a damn, "My aunt…" he spat, "Bellatrix-" he cursed with venom in his voice, "She thought it would be fun to have some aunt, nephew quality time. At first I thought that it wasn't going to hurt but it burned as though it was branded onto my skin. Then she went over it with her knife carving it deeper into my skin only then did she tell me that it wasn't the real thing. She began spewing this nonsense that she was only preparing me for when he himself would give it to me!" Draco tried to get a reaction out of Snape but he still held an emotionless expression.

"Draco, you cannot blame yourself for your father's decision, this was forced on you." Snape tried to get Draco to see that he didn't do this to himself, that Lucius had made his decision before he was born. That he wasn't at fault and that this shouldn't have happened…but would it do any good for Draco?

"I used to think that being a Malfoy was something to take pride in…I want to be just like that man one day in the distant future. But I was only fooling myself so that I never had to admit the real reason he used to strike me to myself!" Draco paused, "It doesn't matter- I don't expect to survive this war." Draco finished as he felt Snape's forearm slam him into the wall that stood behind him.

"Don't act like you have this any harder than the rest of us-Draco, I can help you." Snape tried to explain but Draco glared at this favorite professor why was it so hard to understand that he didn't want to lose him like he lost his mum?

"I don't care for your help!" Draco managed to choke out as Snape glared.

"I took the Unbreakable Vow to protect you!" Snape silently shouted as he watched Draco's eyes widened with guilt and fear. "You shouldn't act like you are the only one who has baggage to drag along Draco." Snape stated as he released Draco and disappeared into the darkness leaving Draco there feeling awful that some many people were doing their best to protect him.

Little did anyone know that Harry Potter had overheard the entire thing as he wondered what was going on. He would get to the bottom of this even if it meant dissecting every detail of the situation. This wasn't going to be something he would let go of Draco was his friend-somehow that was strange but he wanted to be there for the git. After all, he was Harry Potter and if anything he knew how it felt to be alone on something.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will try my best to update sooner for all of you and thanks for the patience! **


End file.
